Dare my Ass!
by serenity-angel92
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome didn't like each other before. They both have a birthday together and is forced to kiss! In the game truth or dare. AU Inu and Kag, San and Mir.
1. This is Miroku

**Dare my Ass!**

_Serenity-angel92: Looky here! Another pop up story from my head. Now this is officially my 6th one. They're getting VERY annoying! Do you think a one shot or a continued story? Please tell me! I have another 5 to update._

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. But other characters are mine…but I'm not very sure of that.

_Kagome and Inuyasha and gang are different ages. U noe…not the usual 15 year old Kagome. Yeah so I hope you'll get my point. _

**Chapter 1: This is Miroku's dare.**

Kagome Higurashi is going to be 18 years old soon. She and her friends decided to celebrate it for her. Over at Sango's place. Sango's house was huge, she had 6 air-conditions, 4 bathrooms and toilets, 5 bedrooms and a very large living room and kitchen. One word: Massive!

Unfortunately for her, Inuyasha Tashio, a 20 year old hanyou, who is apparently the hottest guy in town and has his own fangirls club…It's his birthday too. Kagome and Inuyasha didn't like each other that much. Kagome thought that Inuyasha would take in any girl who hangs around him for pleasure. Well apparently Inuyasha IS the world today. True, them two have been friends before but things have changed.

* * *

Saturday Afternoon In Sango's pool:

"Sango? What should I wear? Is it better with the red or blue?" I asked. (Referring to Kagome.) While showing Sango the materials of my dress.

"Ummm…I think the red would look nice with you hair. But blue does look ok." Sango said unsure of her friend's question.

"Ok I'll go with the red then. Oh and we are gonna go swimming right?" I asked.

"Yeah. We're gonna play Truth or Dare tonight!" Sango squealed excitedly.

"We are gonna do WHAT! Sango you know I'm always the one who gets the bad dare. You won't do THIS on my birthday would you!" I pleaded like a lost kitten on the road.

"Of cause I am! That's why I love you as a friend Kagome. Even if it's your birthday!" Sango smiled a cheeky smile while I glared at her meanly.

"So. Have we made the list yet?" Sango asked.

"Yeah. I have invited 11 people, including us."

"Ok. Who then."

"Let's see, Me, you, Miroku, Kouga, Ayame, Ayami, Eri, Yuka, Ginta and Hakkaku." I said while thinking and counting.

"Ok! Wait, what about Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Yeah? What about him? I'm not inviting him! He's been a bitch to me." I said fisting my hands.

"Just invite him. For the past years when you WERE friends. And it's his birthday too. We can even play a trick on him with Truth or Dare! Any who, you guys never speak any more." Sango said…I was persuaded.

"And besides he IS the hottest guy in town-" Sango started.

"Stop saying that! That's all I've ever hear for the past few weeks!" I hated Inuyasha these days. It's true, we barely speak at all to each other and we use to be best friends. Until Kikyo came…

I hated him for loving her! I use to like…love Inuyasha when we were smaller, maybe around me 15 and him 17 but now…it's all a mess.

* * *

The Birthday Party:

Saturday night at 6 pm everyone came to party. Then Sango said that the cake had to be shared with Kagome and Inuyasha. And the music was pumping!

"What! What do you MEAN I HAVE to share a cake with him!" I shouted.

"You CAN'T be serious right!" Inuyasha shout louder than Kagome over the pumping music.

"Yes I'm serious you two. Can't you just get along?" Sango said.

""NO!"" We both yelled.

* * *

In the Pool:

"How do we play Truth or Dare in a pool?" Kouga asked dumbly.

"Kagome, would you like to explain?" Sango said.

"Yes. Ok firstly we don't have everything out yet so ya have to be patient. 2ndly there will be a floating bottle which will be put in the middle of the pool. 3rdly We all must participate, so no chickening out on this. 4thly Miroku can't say his words. Which are, 'Could you please bear my children.' Got it Miroku? If you refuse, then you have to kiss the person on the LIPS for 20 seconds. And yeah that's basically it." I finished off and got the things and jumped in to the pool.

"Ok everyone! Who would like to start?" Sango said.

"Why not let the birthday GIRL start." Hojo said.

"What! Why not me? It's also MY birthday!" Inuyasha said not knowing that nobody wanted to actually start.

"Ok then, Inuyasha YOU can go first." Kagome insisted.

Inuyasha spun the plastic bottle and ended up getting Kouga.

"Ok Kouga. Truth or Dare?" Inuyasha asked.

"Truth."

"Truth! You coward! Fine. What will you ask if Kagome asked you to sleep with her?" Inuyasha said.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"Hmm…I would ask her to strip!" Kouga said proudly.

"Kouga!" Ayame slapped him.

"Kouga you sick perverted dick head!" I shouted slapping him harder.

"Oh my god Kouga you would do that? Now if I get you again I know exactly what to do!" Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face. That smirk is never good.

* * *

"Ok! Now my turn." Kouga said rubbing his hands together.

Spinning…Miroku.

"Ok Miroku, truth or Dare?" Kouga asked.

"Um…Dare."

"Ok…I dare you to…"

"Please make it Sango, Sango, Sango! " Miroku whispered.

"Ok. I dare you to grope every one here except me and Kagome, because she's my woman." Kouga said now receiving an underwater kick from Ayame.

"Oh yeah! My life time job. Thank you Kouga!" Miroku started to grope everyone's butt but mine and Kouga's. We were laughing our heads off. He either received a kick a punch or a slap from every one.

We also noticed that he was touching Sango's the most. Isn't that obvious.

* * *

"Miroku spin." Kouga said.

Spinning…Inuyasha.

"Oh not again! Ok Inuyasha truth or-"

"I choose dare. I ALWAYS choose dare." Inuyasha said.

"Ok dare…I dare you to kiss Kagome on the…" Miroku the sick minded bastard started.

"Not the lips!" Inuyasha demanded.

"…the lips!" Miroku finished.

"Wait! For 10 seconds." He said.

"What the Fuck! No way!" Inuyasha and I said together.

"Ok then do it for 20 seconds. That's the punishment." Miroku teased.

"Fine." Inuyasha said. I felt myself blushing at his appearance. He was coming closer and closer though the midnight water.

"Oh I forgot Inuyasha, you have to hold her to your chest." Miroku laughed.

"What!" I screamed.

He grabbed me gently and pulled me closer. I felt his strong chest upon mine. My heart was beating so fast and unsecured. Finally our lips met, I shut my eyes feeling this weird feeling all over me and we held on for 10 seconds. At least I thought if was 10 seconds. It was over 20 seconds and we didn't even notice.

We heard clapping and cheering and then reality came back to us. We open our eyes and saw each other. Both staring deeply into each others eyes.

"Oh sorry! I thought…" I started. I was backing way but SOMEONE _'ahem!'_ Sango tripped me and I fell forwards into Inuyasha's arms once again.

* * *

_Inuyasha's POV:_

I caught her as she fell. I guess she was too shock to move for that moment but then the silence was filled with weird emotions towards her. I look down at her as she looked up and I embraced her like she was the love of my life.

"Awwww…." Every seems to be looking but we didn't move. We just stood there feeling the body heat surrounding us at the time.

_Kagome's POV:

* * *

_

Just being there with him. I didn't wanna move. I guess neither did he. It felt so right with his arms wrapped around me tight. So strong yet so soft.

"Inuyasha…" I accidentally blurted out.

"Yes Kagome?" Inuyasha replied thinking it was a question.

"I wanna stay like this forever…" _'Oh no! I did not just say that aloud did I? He's gonna kill me for that.'_ I thought. Shit.

"Same." Inuyasha said sounding surprised at himself.

Everyone clapped as we separated.

"Well things are going well between you two huh?" Sango asked.

"Hee hee…yeah…" I said.

* * *

So later when we finished our chit chat we got ready for the giant cake that Sango bought for us.

"Happy birthday to yous, happy birthday to yous, happy birthday dear Kagome and Inuyasha…Happy birthday to yous!" Everyone sang.

We both got our cheers and both cut the cake. Fortunately for us, we both touched the bottom of the cake so we had to kiss the nearest girl/boy. That also meant that we got to kiss again! Yay for us!

We both shared our birthday kiss from each other and everyone ate cake. Miroku started to grope again and Sango whacked him hard in the face and he fell into the cold swimming pool.

We also had a night partly…or disco as I say.

* * *

-

_Authors Notes: That was so damn random. I so swear I'll NEVER do this story again, unless you people want me to. Ok bye. Hee hee I will update others soon. (Running away.)_


	2. All because of that!

**Serenity-angel92: Hey I got the next chapter up for this random but I don't think I should be a continuous one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: All because of that! Part 1**

Inuyasha had gone back to his world of fortune and luxury and no freedom.

Sure he lived in a baby blue huge mansion. Not to mention that it's 10 times larger than Sango's house. He had all the servants he wanted and all the pretty girls he needed. But still Kagome had been the best. He never really thought of why Kagome and him broke up. Yes. They have once been girlfriend and boyfriend but after they broke up they never spoke of that again. They thought of each other as friends and only that. Only that until yesterday.

One of the pleasure girls came and sat on his lap without him even noticing. Way too busy with Kagome.

'_Do I like her again? Should I try again and maybe mess up. I am the world today and I could break up with her later. Get her back for what she did to me all those years ago.'_ Inuyasha thought for a minute._ 'Yeah! I'll mess with her. Oh and I should tell Miroku this…and Sango. They could give me some advice'

* * *

_

He got up but the girl kept him down.

"Inuyasha. Wanna go for a skinny dip?" She said in a seductive way.

"Um…no!"

"Oh! Hmph!" And she ran off with her tail between her legs.

"Concentrate on Kagome…Kagome, Kagome. Only Kagome for a month, then I'll dump her again." Inuyasha smirked while one of his servants came and gave him a drink.

"Thanks."

* * *

Kagome was lying in bed think about the kiss and the cake and the kiss again.

"He has changed. Maybe give him one more chance of being my boyfriend… He did seem to enjoy yesterday. But he might not. What to do!" I thought lying there like I was a statue.

"I know! I'll get him back for what he did to me all those years ago. I'll mess with him then break up! That has to work. One month then sayonara! I hope he'll enjoy the times together. I'll call Sango for advice." I got up and called Sango to come over…and Miroku. He is a pervert and should know stuff.

* * *

Inuyasha got up and his servant got his mobile he called Miroku.

"Hello?" Miroku said.

"Hey it's me. I need some advice on girls." He said blushing.

"Oh! Finally got to you did she?"

"W-who?"

"Kagome."

"Pff!…Yeah."

"Ok just wait I got another call."

"Oh and don't tell her! Or you die the day I find out!" Inuyasha shouted.

* * *

Kagome's line-

"Hello?" Miroku said again.

"Hey Miroku. Um do you mind coming over?"

"I've got pla-"

"Sango's here."

"Oh ok! Be there soon." 'Click'

* * *

On the other line- Inuyasha-

"So who was it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kagome."

"What? You didn't tell her right!"

"No…no calm down, she wants me over to her house."

"Does she like you?…" Inuyasha said a little scared of the answer.

"What are you jealous!"

"No!"

"No then. Sango's there and it sounded important."

"Can I come? Cause I need to ask Sango about this too. You know how she is her best friend."

"…I don't know. I guess."

"Ok I'll be there in a flash. After I take a shower. Ciao!" Inuyasha ended the call.

* * *

Miroku's P.O.V:

"Oh yeah! Everybody wants me today. Sango! Yes I hope she does too!"

* * *

Normal POV:

"Hey Kagome!" Sango said knocking on the door.

"Oh be right down."

My house was also large. Maybe smaller than Sango's but still very large. We have a pool and a nice spa (which I always go into.) and my bedrooms is always renovated into a nicer one each month. Mother is rich and use to work with Mr Takashi, Inuyasha's father, at work, until he died of cancer.

* * *

I ran to the door all dressed up and crap. I wore a short skirt which was pink with black strips and a white tee saying 'Mess with me! I'll kick ur ass!'

"Nice shirt Kagome." Sango said looking impressed.

"So come and sit at the pool. I have something to…talk about." I said stripping down to my swimmers- Two piece and is baby blue coloured.

Sango has a purple one piece which looks very nice on her.

"Spa or pool?" Sango asked.

"Pool I guess. It's larger and Miroku's coming."

"He is! Omg Kagome why the hell didn't you tell me? Great the pervert will be in the pool with us…we are in our swimmers!" Sango said blushing at the thought.

"Ew! Sango, I never said he will be joining us in here. We take the pool and he takes the spa."

"Oh gosh thank you!"

* * *

'Ding dong!' Went the door bell. I ran to the door forgetting my towel.

"Ohayo Miroku- Oh my god! What the fuck are YOU doing here?" I said pointing at Inuyasha…who saw me in barely anything and he blushed.

"Ohayo Kagome!" Miroku said joyfully. "So where's Sango?"

"At the backyard swimming."

He ran off like a zebra losing his strips to Sango shouting , "Oh Sango! Your lover is back!" Then splash! I heard Sango scream because Miroku jumped in at her.

* * *

"So. Why are you here?"

"Miroku invited me. Shouldn't you be happy? I'm the world's hottest guy and I'm standing at your door step."

"No. Everyone else might praise you but I don't! Not after what happened before…nothing." That incident always got on my last nerve and I always start to cry.

"Yeah! Well that wasn't MY fault now was it? Huh!" Inuyasha said screaming back. I hide my face with my hair to he wouldn't see me crying for something like that.

Inuyasha suddenly smelt tears. He looked at me and saw a tear drop onto the floor.

"Kagome…"

I let him in then ran upstairs into the bathroom.

* * *

Bathroom:

"Oh my gosh… 'sniff' Look at me. Still crying for something that happened four years ago. 'sniff'"

I dried my tears and went outside. Back with the others as they were looking at me coming out.

"Hey…" Sango said. " Are you ok?"

"Yeah." I smiled and that convinced her that I was happy…when I wasn't. My heart was feeling like I got stabbed and is near death.

* * *

-

-

_Authors Notes: Hey. Please read and review! Bia. The next one might come if you give me good reviews._


	3. Welcome to my nightmare!

**Serenity-angel92: Ha, ha, ha! Sorry that I haven't been writing much lately, but I went to Melbourne and it was so damn good! And…uh…yeah! Enjoy this!…**

**Chapter 3: Welcome to my nightmare!**

"…Oh Kami…why are you doing this to me?…" I cried out to the night sky. Apparently Sango, Miroku and that bastard Inuyasha came to _'sleep'_ over. And you so can't think of how we are sleeping.

Up at my father's old room, Sango is sleeping there…Miroku went with her. So up in my room, I was left with the dog! Inuyasha hogged the damn bed and it was MY bed!

"'Sigh…' Why? Why can't…_he_ get out of my head. After everything he has done to me… That kiss…that fight…everything is so wrong. Yet it felt so right…" I whispered to myself. I was out on my balcony on the right of my bed. I always come here when I'm sad or hurt…emotionally. I was now feeling a little bit sleepy. _'But no way can I get to sleep with that cute doggy- fuck no! With that dog thing on my bed!'

* * *

_

Inuyasha's POV:

'_Kagome… Damn you wench! Why can't I fucken get you out of my mind!'_ Inuyasha thought as he opened his eyes then he looked over to where Kagome slept.

"WTF!…oops… Where the hell is she?-" He looked out to his right and saw Kagome.

'_What an angel… Wait a minute! I hate her! Hate her! Hate her! Hate her!'_ Inuyasha got out of the bed quietly and walked up to her.

'_I'll give her a fright! HAHAHA!'_ He thought mentally.

Inuyasha crept up to her and gently embraced her then sent soft kisses down her neck. He expected a slap or a loud…very loud scream from her but…

* * *

Normal POV:

"Inuyasha…" I moaned quietly. I felt loving kisses sailing along my neck.

"Kagome…Are you ready?" Inuyasha said seductively to me between kisses.

"…For…what?"

"For…THIS!" Inuyasha grabbed me by the waist and threw me on the bed.

"Ahhh!" I screamed as he came after me.

* * *

Inuyasha's POV:

'_Ha! Well she doesn't scream the first time, I make it more exciting! Hee, hee!'_ Inuyasha thought as he took of his top layer of clothing…which was a jacket and a red shirt which had a black panther roaring on it.

"Inu!-" Kagome started.

I kissed her. Kissed her on the lips to shut her up and continue.

"Kagome…take it off."

"Take what off?" She said calming down a little.

"Take off the gown…or do you want me to do it? Huh?" I said waiting for her answer.

"…You…do it…" She said as I kept on kissing her.

'_I feel like I need her damn it!'_ Inuyasha thought as he took off her nightgown.

'_Damn! She is hot!'_ He thought losing a little control. She was wearing a red bra and red underwear. His favorite colour.

"Inu…yasha…" She moaned.

I touched her almost every where. Across the legs which were so soft. The stomach, the arms and the breasts even. I squeezed.

"Oh…Inu…" She moaned and tightened her grip on my arms.

* * *

Normal POV:

'_What?…Oh my gosh! What am I doing! Damn! What is HE doing.'_ I thought shocked out of my head.

"Inuyasha!"

"Yeah…" He was now putting his hand under the bra and onto my breast. He teased me there.

"No…NO! Stop!" I screamed but he kept me down and kept on teasing.

"…Why?…Don't you like it?…" He asked licking the top of my chest.

"Don't go any further! Or I'll scream!" I warned.

Nope…He didn't listen. He managed to unclip my bra off and licked me there.

I felt like crying. He was teasing my body…doing it for fun and enjoying it. I felt so hot with him. He was carrying me away to his La La Land. My heart was pumping so fast like it could just burst out of my chest.

"Please…" I cried as a tear dropped from both eyes.

"Don't…do this…" I pleaded.

* * *

Inuyasha's POV:

'_Fuck! Oh no. I made her…damnit! I made her cry.'_

"No Kagome…Don't cry. I sorry. I…I didn't know think that you didn't like…like this." I said looking and touching her crying form. Her arms that is. They were soft but tense. She was still crying. I've gone too far. I shouldn't have. She was barely wearing anything. Or anything at all besides her underwear. We were on a bed together half naked.

I pulled her up to me pushing her chest up against me and hugged her. I felt her heart beating fast and her tears falling on my bare chest.

"I'm sorry Kagome…I promise I won't do anything like this again to you again. I so sorry. I wasn't thinking about how you would feel." I said laying her down onto the bed.

'_Oh…She's asleep.'_ I thought. I was still holding her to my chest as she cuddled closer to my body. There was no way that I could put on her sleeping gown with out her working with me to put it on. So I left her there.

'_Well so much for hating her…'_ We both fell asleep into the night.

* * *

Next morning: 

Normal POV:

Morning has come and it was raining outside. I felt so cold and snuggled closer to the warmth. I opened my eyes and found myself half naked on the bed with…Inuyasha. I began to stare in horror not really remembering what happened last night to make us like this.

As I was staring at his strong features I saw his eyes open a bit. He looked up at me and his eyes widened.

"…Kagome..?"

"Ah…"

"I can explain." He said with a worried looked on his face then peeked at my revealing breast. And his cheeks brightened up to fully red.

"…AH- !" I was cut off.

"Kagome don't scream! Please!" He begged. Then he told me what happened last night and my eyes widened so big, a chicken could have laid 12 eggs on it.

"…Really?" I asked pretending I was aware of what was happening.

"Yeah…I'm sorry so please don't-"

"AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed so loud I echoed thought the hall ways.

"Kagome!"

"What? You think you could just 'rape' anyone you hate and they wouldn't scream for there damn lives! Huh? Are you that dumb?" I yelled at him while remembering that I was half naked showing him my bare breast. I grabbed the nearest pillow and shoved it in his face causing him to fall of the bed.

"Hey! What was that for?" He yelled stomping up to my and my bare body.

"For doing all those nasty thinks while I was half unconscious!"

"Isn't that what 'rappers' do? Get you naked before you wake up fully?" He said.

"So you _did_ try and rape me! You sick bastard!" I shouted back as his face started to burn up again.

"…N…no…" He said embarrassed.

* * *

Sango's POV:

"Miroku don't you dare touch me in the morning. You wouldn't want me mad at you NOW." I warned.

**'BANG!'**

"Did you hear that Sango dearest?" Miroku asked me.

"Yes but I'm not your 'dearest'!"

"Awe! But to me you always will be. Um…and do you wanna check out that bang?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah. Isn't it from Kagome's room?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah! Maybe they're having it!" Miroku had a large…humongous grin on his face.

_'SLAP!'_

I slapped him on the face then walked out.

"Wait…my dearest!" Miroku tried running up to me with his sore red face.

* * *

I open the door to Kagome's room and couldn't believe I eyes.

"OMG… There _were_ doing it Miroku…" I said shocked at the scene.

"Sango! Wait up- Omg…" Miroku couldn't even believe his eyes.

* * *

Normal POV:

"You dick head! Ah! Don't touch me ever again!" I shouted unaware we were being watched from a small slit at the door.

"Well you shouldn't have moaned for more!" Inuyasha shouted back.

"You didn't have to touch me _there_!"

"…Well…umm…-" Inuyasha started to sniff the air and pointed to the door. I looked over and saw Sango and Miroku with their mouths hanging open.

"Sango?" I said.

"Miroku?" Inuyasha said.

""What are you doing watching us?"" We both said in unison.

"I uh…um…" Sango quickly shutted her eyes and turned around.

"Wow…Miss Kagome. You have magnificent breast. So tender and so soft and-" Miroku said touching my breast.

"Miroku! Get your dirty hands off her!" Inuyasha said slapping his hands away but 'accidentally' touched my chest a little.

"Well I see that she doesn't mind at all Inuya-" Miroku stopped at half sentence.

I fainted.

"Kagome!…" Inuyasha shouted. That was the last thing I heard before I lost conscious and hit the wooden floor with a loud bang…

-

-

-

_Authors Notes: Hey! That was a little wrong right…lemons and limes…what the hell's the difference? And what the hell is OOC? Ahhh! I'm so lost! Anyways please read and review! I hope you enjoyed!_


	4. Unconscious

**Serenity-angel92: Hi-oh! Mmmm…yeah. I hope you liked the chapter before. It was a little random cause I couldn't think of anything else.**

**Chapter 4: Unconscious.**

'_Uhg… What am I doing…here?'_ I thought as I got up. I wasn't at home anymore or with anyone that I can see.

'**_Hello Kagome Higurashi.'_** I heard a voice calling out my name but I couldn't see where I was coming from.

'_Who are you? Where am I? How did I get here?'_ I asked/thought…whatever.

'**_You are in a dreamland…MY dreamland. I can control you when you sleep. I can do anything to you when you are unconscious. But unfortunately, when you wake…I'll be gone…'_** The voice told me.

'_You know…that does not explain who you are…'_ I said poshly to 'IT'.

'**_Very well if you must know… think about this… It was 4 years ago…' _**It started.

'_4 years?…That's when…Inuyasha…'_ I said surprised. And trying to foresee what it will say.

'**_Yes…4 years ago, you and Inuyasha broke up…right? Well that's when 'I' appeared. You see…Inuyasha and I were very close…We use to do everything together and we LOVED each other!'_** The voice shouted. I sounded like a threat to me.

'…_No…K-Kikyo…'_ I replied as my breathing quickened.

'**_Mmmm…Very good little girl. I am Kikyo and I WILL stay for as long as I like in your damn head!'_** Kikyo shouted.

'_But how did…how the hell did you get into my head and didn't the day you died?'_ I asked the spirit in my head.

'Well I was like a priestess nay? I was also a wondering priestess when I died. I go along every one's head and messing then up. But now I think I'll stay in yours and get Inuyasha back.' Kikyo said. I started to see a figure out of the darkness…I saw her. 'Kikyo…' 'Hello…now do you want to wake up? Wake to see Inuyasha?' She asked. 

'…_Yes…'_ I answered.

'**_Try…you can only go IF you try and make it thought this darkness in your head.'_** Kikyo said.

'_Why are you helping me? Don't you hate me?'_ I asked.

'**_Well if you don't want me too then I guess Naraku could just take you. But then again…I don't want to go…'_** She said.

'_Go? Go where?'_ I asked questioned.

'**_Go where you ask?…Go to HELL!' _**Kikyo shouted. I suddenly saw a flash of Hell's fire burning behind her.

'**_Wake up or you too will be pulled in! Do it!'_** She screamed. I felt like I was being pulled in slowly…feeling the heat of the fire from hell.

'_Ahhhhh!'_ I screamed.

* * *

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed.

"Kagome!" I heard Inuyasha's voice calling for me. I didn't want to faint anymore. Nor did I want to sleep.

"Omg! Kagome are you ok?" Miroku and Sango asked sounding very damn worried.

"…I'm back…" I said looking around slowly.

"? You never left…" Inuyasha said.

"Yes I did- No I didn't…" I said while Inuyasha pulled me up to a hug.

"Inuyasha…"

"Kagome. What happened? Why did you think you were gone?" He asked seriously.

"…I…I saw…"

"You saw what?"

"I saw…Kikyo…" I said quietly. Inuyasha suddenly froze.

"K-Kikyo?…But she's-"

"She's dead! I know! I don't understand but she was…she was in my head! She was talking to me and about hell and Naraku and-"

"Naraku!" He asked looking at me in the eye.

"Yeah. She said that Naraku will pull her and I into hell if I don't wake up when she senses him." I explained.

"That bastard! Naraku!" He yelled.

"Who is he? What happened?"

"He…he was the one who killed…'her'." He said sadly.

"He killed Kikyo!" I said.

"Yeah…and I guess that Kikyo was in your head because…"

"Because what Inuyasha?"

"Because Naraku wants you dead too."

"No…Kikyo said that she wonders around in peoples heads when she died. Is Naraku doing this to her? Making her hate me? I don't even know this Naraku!"

* * *

"Yes but he knows you. When we…um…dated…" Inuyasha didn't like bringing up sad past subjects like this.

"Yeah?"

"When we dated…he saw us and didn't like us together. My father and Naraku use to work in the same company but Naraku soon got kicked out."

"So? That doesn't even fit in the story."

"Wait will you! Anyways, they worked in a big famous company. My father was the one who had to take the Shikon no Tama to a priestess. Naraku needed that jewel to get what he want…which was Kikyo. He wasn't exactly Naraku before. It use to be Onigumo. He was a rich bastard but my father was richer by millions." He said taking a breath.

"Yeah…"

"Well apparently Kikyo was the priestess… When we broke up… Kikyo came into my life and we loved…we loved each other…" Inuyasha looked up to me and saw my crying.

I hated hearing what I was hearing. It was always Kikyo. Kikyo this and Kikyo that. Nothing is or was about me anymore. It's like I wasn't even there. I began to shake violently as the tears kept coming.

"Kagome… Please don't cry…"

"Why…"

"Why what?"

"Why did you break up… with me?"

"…" Silent came upon us as we sat on the floor.

"Huh? Was she better than me? Do you still hate me as much as you hated me that fucken day!" I began to yell and soon regretted it.

"Well I told you over a million time you bitch! I didn't do anything! YOU'RE the one who CHEATED on me with that whimpy wolf! Don't blame bull shit on me when I didn't do anything!" He yelled and got up.

"Well I thought you loved Kikyo already…way more than me right? And yes you did love her way more…You moved on quickly but every damn night I cry about that! I soon thought that why not I move on too and not get stuck in my little world of hell! So Kouga accepted me and I went with him. I thought you hated me…never even truly loved me Inuyasha." I cried.

"It's not like you ever loved me 'truly' Kagome! Get up! Now!" He shouted. I stood up.

'**SLAP!'**

**

* * *

**

My cheek burned like hell. Water covered up my vision. He had slapped me.

"Inuyasha…" I fell to the ground and onto my knees.

"Don't 'Inuyasha' me you bitch! I don't fucken care if you get carried to hell by that bastard. But I guess I can't let you go either because MY Kikyo is also with you! You're lucky wench!" Inuyasha yelled then walked out leaving my stunned and paralyzed on the cold floor.

* * *

Miroku and Sango had heard everything and came into the room.

""Kagome!"" They both said shocked at what Inuyasha did to me just then.

"Omg! I can't believe he just did that!" Miroku shouted.

"I'm so sorry Kagome…I'm sorry that we didn't stop him…" Sango said apologizing to me.

"…It's ok…Sango… It's not your fault. Don't bring yourself into this mess…" I was still crying my poor eyes out and that scene of him slapping me and the break up kept flashing across my head. The pain from my cheek and my heart mixed together was sorer than when a plane crash into a burning fire. I felt like I was heart broken the second time round.

'_I thought he cared for me… I guess I thought wrong…'_ I thought to myself. (Not to Kikyo because remember that only when she is asleep or unconscious Kikyo comes.)

-

-

-

-

_AN: Hey! Sorry that this is very short…but if I did it any longer, then I would have matched the heading. Heehee! Well please read and review!_


	5. Forgiveness and Miss Kagome!

**Serenity-angel92: Ohayo everybody in da house! Anyways…I'm feeling on fire today and I went to my friend's birthday and it was great! I love her doggy! So I hope I can think of something to write in today! Well…best of luck for me…I guess. Oh and Kags and Inu are getting back together today in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…sadly.**

**Chapter 5: Forgiveness and 'Miss' Kagome!**

That night, Inuyasha had to walk back to his mansion of fame and fortune while Kagome was crying to the depths of hell. Soon I fell asleep hoping in not seeing Kikyo and the flames of hell again.

* * *

'**_Well hello again Kagome.'_** Kikyo said in a kindish (ahem!) way to me in my dreams or thoughts or something!.

'_Hey…'_ I said still thinking about earlier.

'**_So…I know that Inuyasha slapped you. I can read your mind when you're sleeping.'_** Kikyo said then all of a sudden, she was standing next to me.

'_Ha…well I can see that you are gonna tease me about it, ne? You hate me and he said that…sniff…he said that the only reason he wouldn't want me to burn in hell is because of…because of you, Kikyo.' _I said as I cried and fell to the ground.

**'…_Well actually…no. I won't tease you about it. And I'm also sorry that I lied to you earlier…'_** Kikyo apologized!

'_Huh? Lied about what?'_ I asked looking up at her. She smiled a nice warm smile.

**'_You know the time when I met you in your unconsciousness…well I said that I was a wondering dead priestess but Naraku also wants you dead and he is 'making' me do it for him.'_** She explained honestly.

'_Yeah…well Inuyasha told me something like that before he slapped me. But the thing is…I don't know this Naraku guy and he is out to get me for 'no' reason!'_ I said annoyed.

**'_It's not no reason to him. You are…hmm…you are like my reincarnation but not exactly… Did Inuyasha tell you about that his father and Naraku worked in the same company?'_** She asked me.

'_Yeah…He also said that you were the priestess. Is that true?'_ I needed to know this but I didn't know why.

**'_Yes…that's true, I am the priestess and Naraku wanted me but now that I died…he wants you.'_** She said looking away.

'…_Inuyasha said that he killed you though…'_ Now I was officially confused about all this.

**'_Yes VERY true that is. I was dating- Are you ok?'_** _'Man…this is weird…now she's worried!'_

'_I'm sorry…but I don't like to hear that…um…I don't like hearing things like dating anymore after what Inuyasha and I broke up…I'm sorry so please…please keep going…even if I start-' I was cut off._

'**_Even if you start crying?…I know. Ok well if you're up to it…then I will continue.'_** She was giving me a choice…I don't want to…but I need to know.

'_Ok…please continue.'_

**'_Ok well when we were dating, Onigumo came into the picture…I think Inuyasha explained that to you too…he said he loved me but I did not. For I thought he was a bastard…he would cheat on any girl. For me…he wanted me, my body that is. And the Jewel…the Shikon no Tama. He wanted it in his hands but Mr Tashio had it…thus he was a demon, wealthy and all and Onigumo was a petty human. He had called on 100 demons to eat him and in return…power. Now days he still hungers for the jewel. And I will be eaten up by the fire of Hell…' _**She ended.

'_Oh…Wait! If you're getting eaten up in the fire's of Hell! Then…then I too will be eaten up along with you! NO! I'm to young to die!'_ I yelled thumping the ground with my fist.

**'_I can also tell the future Kagome…you will…live. But that will come after the great destruction.'_** Kikyo's voice had changed…from nice to a lower warning tone.

'_What great destruction?'_ I asked.

**'_It time to go now Kagome…Wake up!'_** She shouted.

'_But-'_

**'_NOW!'_** She had warned me again and this time I remembered what will happen if I don't. Get pulled into hell.

'_Ok bye Kikyo!'_ I shouted as I saw blue light shining behind me.

She smiled at me then faded away.

* * *

Morning…5:00am:

"Ugh…" I groaned to the sound of the alarm clock. I reached out and someone handed it to me.

"Thanks…" Suddenly I realized that alarm clocks can't walk or jump to its owner.

"Ahhh!" I screamed.

"Kagome!" Masculine voice said. I opened me eyes and saw…Inuyasha?

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" I got up and faced him.

"Um…What do you want?" I asked again.

"_I'msorry!" _Inuyasha said hoping that I wouldn't hear.

"Pardon?" I said surprised. I did hear him say those words but I didn't really believe my ears.

"What? Now I have to REPEAT my apology! Well I'm not going to sa-…Kagome?" I hugged him.

"I'm sorry too…I shouldn't have shouted at you and bring up that…that 'time'."

Inuyasha didn't say anything.

"Inuyasha? Say something…" I got out of our 'friendly' hug and looked at his face. He was…blushing!

"Awe! My little Inuyasha is blushing! Bright red!" I squealed not realizing what I said.

"Ka…go...me? Um…did you call me…'yours'?" He said shyly. NOW I noticed what I said. I called him mine. That's like saying 'I want to be with you forever'! I was defiantly embarrassing!

"I…ah…um…sigh… I'm sorry!"

"Kagome… um…how's your cheek…?" _'He is talking about my 'slapped' cheek.'_

"It's fine! Really!" _' No…it hurt like hell…YOU slapped me…I thought you cared…'_

"Oh…well I'm also sorry for that too…Kagome?"

"Yeah?…"

"Please forgive me Kagome! I didn't mean to do those things to you! I'm sorry!" _'He apologuized again! This must be a miracle!'_

"It's ok Inuyasha! I forgive you! Actually I forgave you a LONG time ago!" I smiled at him sweetly.

'_Her smile…it's so sweet…loving…another chance?'_ Inuyasha thought. He hugged me once again.

"Thank you…" _'Wow! This is a miracle! He just thanked me!' _I thought happily.

"Inuyasha…"

"Yes?"

"You can stop hugging me now I need to get up and go to my first day of collage…_ collage…yay!_"

(Yes, yes! They are in collage and you might ask me…'But they are so damn young!' I know but I don't like high school…people write too much about it and I think collage for them is good. It's gonna be their first day… so yeah!)

"…(blushing again…) So-sorry…" Inuyasha got off me.

"So what collage are you going to Inuyasha?" I asked.

"Musashi West Collage…you? (Omg I SO made that stupid name up! Wahhh!)

"Oh my gosh! Really! So am I! Heehee! Happy!…" I laughed out.

'_Yes! She's going to the same- Wait! Why do 'I' care! Feh!'_ Inuyasha thought.

"So are you all packed Inuyasha?" I asked when he was in deep thoughts.

"Huh?" That's his answer! How lame!

"HAVE. YOU. PACKED. YET?" I said slowly so make sure he understood.

"What the hell! Yes of course! And have you! We are leaving in an hour-" He said then got cut off my me! I pointed at my luggage and was it HUGE! Oh yes it was! I was planning to have one hell of a time in collage! My mother said she loved collage but she warned me about boys getting to you.

He looked dumb-strucked as I pointed to my 5 piece luggage that was HUGE!

"And I don't see yours Inuyasha!…Heehee!" I said looking around.

"What? Shut up! Stop laughing!" Inuyasha blushed and told me…

"I'm going to get my luggage and you go tell Sango and Miroku that I WILL becoming back ok! Because I AM coming back to go with yous!" He rushed out of the house and drove off back to his mansion!

* * *

With Sango and Miroku:

"It's going well between then now my dearest Sango!" Miroku said just coming back from sneaking.

"Good- Wait! Miroku I told you specifically to NOT ever call me dearest!" Sango shouted.

"Oh…"

"Miroku…"

"I'm fine let's get Kagome and go to…OUR FIRST DAY OF COLLAGE!" Miroku screamed out.

"Miroku-"

"OMG SANGO! I WONDER HOW MANY PRETTY GIRLS WITH NICE ASSES ARE THERE!" Miroku said not realizing how he made Sango feel.

"OH MY SANGO! I'M GONNA HAVE SO MUCH FUN- Sango?…" Miroku turned and saw Sango with her bangs covering her eyes but he didn't miss the tear drop falling from her eyes. Crystal clear tear drop fell to the floor.

"Sango…I'm sorry…I promise I won't say that again…" Miroku cupped her cheek and actually managed to NOT grope her butt.

"Miroku…I thought…I thought you cared about me…"

"Sango I do!"

"Then why do you say things like that! It hurts me you know!"

"I'm so sorry Sango…I didn't mean it to hurt you…I'm sorry…please forgive me…"

"…"

"Sango…please?…" Miroku was basically BEGGING for her forgiveness.

"Fine…I forgive you but promise me something…"

"And that is?"

"To not say those saying of yours again."

"…I promise."

"…Heehee…"

"?What?"

"Nothing! I just know you can't do it! Even if your life depended on doing it. You can never stop beingthe perverted Miroku I've known for so long!" Sango said crying…crying for joy, not sadness.

"Sango…So I can say it? But not hurt you?" He said unsure.

"Yeah…but don't make them too harsh! Got it?"

"Yes Ma'am!"

* * *

'Knock, knock!' Two loud knocks came from the door and Sango went to open it.

"Hey Sango! Ready to go? Inuyasha is coming back soon and I hope you have packed already." I said looking around until I saw their fully packed luggage's.

"Yep! All done. Miroku!"

"Yes Sango…dearest."

"Miroku!…Whatever, are you ready to go?"

"Anytime you're ready Sango…I am!" _'Awe! He's so sweet to her! Lucky Sango…I wish someone would do the same for me…'_ I thought.

* * *

'DING DONG!' The doorbell went and Inuyasha was waiting outside with a…LIMO!

"HEY! KAGOME HURRY UP! WE'VE GOT A COLLAGE TO ATTEND!" He shouted and the driver covered his ears.

"Ok Yashie! Heehee!" I giggled.

"Yea- Hey! What the fuck did you call me? Yashie? What the fuck?" He shouted.

* * *

"Nothing!" We came down stairs and Sango's eyes widened when she saw TWO limos waiting outside.

"The-there's t-two limos!" She said shocked.

"Yeah, one for you and Miroku and the other for me and Kagome!"

"Oh…Wait! YOU and KAGOME? Why?"

"…" He didn't say anything. Instead he blushed.

"Ohhhh! I know now…hehe! You WANT Kags over there back! HUH?" Sango teased.

"What no! I just thought that YOU and MIROKU had something going on!" He said as defense.

Sango blushed this time.

"So it IS true?" Inuyasha laughed off his ass.

"Ok now kids and Master Inuyasha-" The driver started.

"Me and Miss Kagome thank you- Oh fuck…" Inuyasha said He just thought of what he just said. He made Kagome a royal person to the driver and he will FOREVER call her that. Sango, Miroku and I stared at Inuyasha eyes widened.

"M-miss? Kagome?" I asked.

"Uh…um…never mind! Haha…" Inuyasha said scratching his head.

"Ok then sir…Miss Kagome and Master Inuyasha and his friends can now come aboard for the ride to collage." The driver said politely then bowed.

Everyone got on except me. I was standing there still shocked of what he said.

'_M-Miss? Kagome? Omg!'_

"Kagome! Get on now!' Inuyasha ordered. I obeyed and got on. And now it will be our first day of collage at Musashi West Collage!

-

-

-

-

-

_AN: So did ya like? This was defiantly longer right? Well I hope you like it. Collage? I wonder if it's stressing?…Hm… Ok then please read and review!_


	6. Room mates!

**Serenity-angel92: Hey! This is gonna be …maybe also a longerish chapter! Well enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…**

**Chapter 6: Room mates!**

We were still driving our way to Musashi West Collage. It was a very long…boring ride but I didn't want to fall asleep because of you know what. Inuyasha and I haven't spoken yet and we have been traveling for 45 minutes.

"So…" I started, thinking it might work for a start of a convo.

"…Yeah." Inuyasha had still been thinking why he said 'Miss Kagome' to the driver.

I saw still exploring the place and found a champagne machine in the middle of the limo.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah."

"Can I have a cup of champagne? Please!" I asked smiling.

"Yeah whatever." He didn't even look at me ONCE during the ride…not to mention that I actually felt a little lonely.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah…"

"Can you look at me?" I said tilting my head to get a better view at him.

"…No." Simple and mean.

"…Oh, ok then." I felt a little off just then when he ignored me.

"Inuya-"

"What!"

"…Nothing. Sorry…" I was shocked when I was trying to have a NORMAL conversation with him and he pushes me aside!

Inuyasha looked at me and I looked out the window feeling sad and loner.

"Kagome?" He finally asked me something! Yay!

"Yeah?" I looked over at him and saw a big…big! Blush forming.

"Inuyasha are you ok? Do you have a fever? Are you sic-" Cut off by him.

"No! I'm sorry that I called you Miss Kagome before. I wasn't thinking."

"What? Oh right… It's ok!" I was cheery now.

* * *

"Sir, we have arrived at Musashi West Collage." The nice driver said.

"Thank you."

"Thank you sir!" I said.

He got out and opened the door for me and Inuyasha. Then bowed and took out our luggage and left. The other limo driver did the same with Sango and Miroku.

* * *

"Omg! Inuyasha your limo driver is so cool! He let us do what ever we wanted to do!" Sango squealed happily.

"Lucky you Sango! Our driver was very polite. But he didn't really speak much." I said.

"So did you and Inuyasha 'talk' about anything?" Miroku asked with a smirk on his face.

"…No." I answered.

"Really?…"

"Yeah!"

"Ok guys let's go to the office and get our rooms!" Sango said. Miroku followed obediently behind her.

"She's so lucky…" I whispered so no one can hear but unfortunately Inuyasha did.

"Who? You're lucky…Aren't you Kagome?" Inuyasha said from behind me.

"…No not really. Not in love…" I said sadly.

"…" Silence came to him.

* * *

"HURRY UP KAGOME!" Sango shouted.

"Coming!" We caught up to then and went into the front office.

"Wow…this is…" Inuyasha started.

"HUGE!" Miroku finished.

"Ok now where do we get our keys…?" I said looking around.

"There!" Sango said dragging me to that place.

When she dragged me I saw someone VERY familiar. A little too familiar if you ask me.

'_Kouga…'_ I thought. He didn't see me getting dragged along.

"Ok Kagome look for your name!" Sango said hitting my back excitedly.

"Sango! Stop it!" I looked and found my name. We had to sign off this form to make sure that it we are really meant to be here.

"…Ok! Done." Sango said. Man she was quick.

"Yep Finished!" I said after.

"Guy? Are yous done yet?" I asked.

""Yeah!""

"Now…time to find our room mates!" Sango said shaking Miroku.

* * *

"Ok and where is that?" I asked. Inuyasha then pointed out to the desk where it had big letters saying- '**Room Information**.' It was even written in big green flashing lights.

"…Oh…" I said dumbfound.

"Yeah stupid" Inuyasha whacked me on the head and walked away.

"Hey! Don't you dare walk away!" I stomped angrily to him and kicked him. But not hard enough because he wasn't answering.

"Can't you feel that!" I screamed. No answer, so I looked up at what he was looking at and…shit.

"Oh no…I can't be with this person." I said slowly. Everyone just nodded.

"Can they do that to us? I mean…really. They can't allow us to have a boy in a girls room. That's just wrong!" Sango shouted.

"I'm with…you…Inuyasha…" I said in pure shock.

"This is so bad…" He agreed with me for once.

"There is no way that I am sharing a room with YOU!" I said then ask the lady if we could change rooms.

"No, I'm sorry but that isn't allowed. You have to stick with what you've got, Miss." The reception lady told me.

"Oh ok then." I got my keys and one for Inuyasha too.

* * *

"I can't believe my mother thought that collage would be fun for me! I mean I'm sharing a room with HIM!" I screamed pointing at Inuyasha.

"What's wrong with ME? Huh, Kagome!" Inuyasha said glaring at me.

"Well at least you can spend some 'quality' time with Inuyasha." Sango pointed out.

"Yeah but at least YOU can spend some 'loving' time with Miroku!" I said laughing.

* * *

Miroku was just following Sango to their room and we went to ours. Our rooms were next to each other luckily.

Our luggage were set out and I took most of the room but Inuyasha didn't mind.

"Well, It looks like we are done!" I said not looking at how our beds were like.

"Kagome…"

"Yep?"

"Um…we have a queen sized bed…"

"..Ah…So?"

"Did I mention that it's not separate?"

"What! What do they think we are! Are everyone in this collage married or something! We aren't! So I'm calling for another bed!" I shouted then went to the phone and called room service. (I know! They are lucky! Room service! That is so damn cool!)

"Hello! Um…could we please call for one more single bed in room 206?" I asked.

"Um…206…Yes! On our way!"

"Thank you so much!" Then I hung up.

"So did they get the bed?"

"Yep!"

"Good. So I don't have to sleep with you! You probably snore anyways!" Inuyasha started to bug me.

"Whatever Inuyasha."

* * *

'DING DONG!' Went the door bell.

"It must be the bed!" I ran to the door and swung it open.

"Hello Kagome." A masculine voice answered.

"…K-Kouga…" I said out of breath.

'_It was him! That guy I saw from before! No! This can't be happening!'_ I screamed in my head.

"Kagome? Is it the be- ! What the fuck are you doing here you whimpy wolf?" Inuyasha said walking to the door.

"Kagome! This is your room mate? Omg! Dog breath is your room mate!" Kouga shouted. I was just staring at him.

Kouga decided to make things a little hotter in here.

"So my Kagome…how are you? Did that 'thing' hurt you? Did you miss me?" He said in a seductive way.

"…"

"Don't answer him that Kagome!" Inuyasha back me up!

"I…I…" I couldn't say I did because I didn't and we just saw each other at my party a few weeks ago.

"Y-yes?"

"Well I must go now…and my room number is 230. Ok? Good. Ciao Kagome. I love you!" Kouga walked off.

"Kagome I can't believe you said yes to that freak!" Inuyasha shouted. I just slowly fell to the ground.

'_Damn it! I can't believe that he is here! This collage thing can't get any worst…can it?'_ I thought.

* * *

'DING DONG!' The bell went again.

I opened it and saw the bed. I got up and Inuyasha came to help.

"Thank you!"

We took the bed in and put it next to the queen sized bed. Not exactly 'next' too but there was a small desk thing between us.

"Ok! All done!" I said.

"Um…If you want you can have the bigger bed…" Inuyasha offered.

"…Really?" I can't believe that he just offered me the nice big bed.

"Yeah…Only if you want."

"Ok…Thanks!" I absently ran up to him and hugged him.

"Kagome?" He said blushing.

"Yeah? Oh…um.. sorry!" That's the second time we hugged today. Pure shockness...

* * *

We were all ready and went to check up on Sango and Miroku.

Luckily we were neighbors and we could just go next door and ask things!

'Knock, knock'

"Sango?" I said knocking the door.

"Coming!" She opened the door for us and we came in.

"So are you packed yet?" I asked.

"Yeah done 15 minutes ago!" Miroku said cheerily.

"So…do you guys also have 'one' bed?"

"Yeah…But I made Miroku sleep on the couch!"

"Miroku, you know you can call for another single bed right?"

"…Really? Oh I'll do it now!" He ran to the phone and called room service.

"Ok all done! I get my bed."

* * *

"Oh gosh Sango! You can not believe who came to this collage with us!" I said.

"Who!" Sango replied excitedly.

"…Kouga." I replied. She suddenly stopped jumping.

"NO. WAY! Kouga is here? Shit! Doesn't he really, really, really love you?"

"…I guess so…but I don't love him back…actually not even like!" I said proudly. Inuyasha was listening and smirked when I said that I didn't like Kouga.

"Ok then…who do you like?" Sango always ask strange annoying questions!

"..N- No one!"

"Yeah right! I know though…Inuyasha!"

"What! Hell no!"

Inuyasha also heard this and frowned slightly.

'_So…she doesn't even like me one little bit huh?'_ Inuyasha thought.

"Fine, fine! I like Inuyasha…"

"Really!"

Inuyasha heard once again and had a big smile on his face.

"…AS . A . FRIEND!" I finished.

"Oh…Sorry but you two so damn match! You know…like old times…"

"No Sango! Old times are history! He didn't even care! I mean…nothing…" I hated talking about this. It's just so frustrating!

"Oh…sorry Kagome." Sango apologized.

"Don't worry about but if I didn't know you and you knew about this I would slap you!" I said harshly.

* * *

Inuyasha walked over.

"So…you like me as a friend but not like old times huh Kagome?" He said looking down at me. I froze when I heard his low voice.

"…" I looked away not wanting to talk about it anymore.

"Well!"

"Nothing! Just leave me alone for a while!" I stood up and ran off to explore the collage.

"And where is she going?" Sango asked.

"I don't know but I'll find out." Inuyasha followed me…well my scent.

* * *

Around the collage:

"Oh…Why me with all the suffering Kami?" I prayed out loud.

"Why am I always the one ending up sad or lonely. You just hate me don't you! You wanna get rid of me the hard way, by hurting me on the inside. I've NEVER had it well going in my stupid love life and now…now everything is out of hand! I hate you too you know you stupid Kami!" I screamed.

"You're a curse!" I sat there silently cursing Kami and didn't notice a boy coming towards me.

* * *

"Hello my fair lady." The boy said. I turned around and saw a handsome boy with a blue shirt and jeans on. He had fair brown hair and was about my age.

"H-hello!" I said shocked.

"I see you're alone? Are you sad because I heard you shouting about curses to Kami up there!" He said in a happy voice pointing to the sky.

"Heehee! You nice what's your name?" I asked.

"Eichi! Eichi Kazamaru, nice to meet you! And your name is?…"

"My name is Kagome Higurashi and nice to meet you too Eichi!" I said.

* * *

"Kagome?" I heard Inuyasha calling out for me.

* * *

"Why does he care…" I whispered to myself.

"Why does who care?" Eichi asked.

"Oh nothing, he's my room mate…an annoying bastard!"

"You don't like him?"

"Well…we use to date but we broke up…in a bad way. I cried for DAYS!" I explained. I really shouldn't be telling him this. I did just meet him right?"

* * *

"Kagome? Where the hell are you?" Inuyasha then saw me…with another guy.

"What the fuck Kagome? What are you doing with him!" He asked angrily.

"He's my new friend if you must know!" I shouted back.

"Hi…I'm Eichi." He introduced himself.

"Feh!"

"Inuyasha!"

"What!"

"Be nice to him!"

Inuyasha was jealous…he decided to pretend to be Kagome's boyfriend.

"Well Kagome you shouldn't be talking to other boys while you are dating me." He said calmly.

"What the hell Inuyasha! Eichi is a nice guy and plus! I just met him and you are definitely NOT my boyfr-"

"Yes I am thank you! Do you hate me now?"

"Yes!" I screamed.

"You are not my boyfr- mmfh!" Inuyasha kissed me. I froze…time froze along with us. Inuyasha stepped back and smirked.

"Inuyasha…"

"Now…Kagome are you feeling more normal after that?"

"I…I…"

"Speechless I see."

"Eichi you should go…I'll see you later…" I said shifting my eyes to Eichi. He bowed then walked away.

'_He kissed me…'_ I thought.

'_I kissed her…'_ Inuyasha thought.

-

-

-

-

-

-

AN: Hey! this is my longest chapter so far! Did you enjoy it? I hope you did! Please read and review!


	7. Dinner set up

**Serenity-angel92: Hey hey hey! I grad you people like this story! It does take me a long while to type it up though…not to mention thinking it too… Oh well as long as you like, I'm happy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 7: Dinner Set up**

That night Inuyasha and Kagome have still been thinking about the 'kiss'. And to their surprise…every time they look at each other they blush bright pink.

Every freshmen had a whole week of free time. So the everyone decided that we should go out to dinner tonight.

"So…Kagome, do you wanna come with us? The dinner I mean." Miroku asked while I was still deep in thoughts.

"Huh?…Ah yeah! Ok!…hehe." I replied strangely.

"Inuyasha? Are you coming?" Miroku asked again.

"Yeah…whatever."

"Great! Now, we all need a date with us and-" Sango started.

* * *

'DING DONG' Went the doorbell in my room.

"Coming!" I ran to the door and swung it open and saw two guys waiting outside…sorta fighting.

"…Um…hi?" I tried to stop them and once they saw me…they did.

""Good evening Kagome!"" Kouga and Eichi said as one.

"Hey! Stop copying me!" Kouga shouted.

"…Yeah, yeah whatever." Eichi replied coldly to him.

"Hey! Don't 'whatever' me! I'm Kouga!"

"Yeah…a-huh, and I'm Eichi…"

"What?" Kouga just couldn't handle complicated things…How sad. (Don't take me wrong! I also like Kouga!)

"So…hi and what are yous doing here?" I asked politely.

""I'm here to ask you to the dinner tonight.""

""Hey! Stop copying me!""

"Um…come in…" I instructed. I led them to Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha who was lying in bed.

* * *

"Hey Kouga and…" Sango said rotating her hand.

"Hello…Um…" Eichi started.

"Sango. Nice to meet you."

"Hi Sango, I'm Eichi nice to meet you too" Eichi took his hand out and shook hands with Sango.

"Hey! No touchy my girlfriend!" Miroku said stepping in between.

"And since when was I your girlfriend Miroku?" Sango asked glaring at him.

"Since the day I met you…my dearest Sango!" Miroku did manage to receive a large…huge! Lump on his head from her.

* * *

"Anyways…" I sat on my bed.

""So! Can you come to the dinner with me?"" They chirped again.

Inuyasha heard this and had a jealous feeling about it. Then growled a little.

"No she can't you wimps!" Inuyasha shouted from the bed. He got up and stood up in front of me.

"She can decide on herself thank you dog breath!" Kouga yelled. Eichi didn't say anything. He did have a crush on Kagome but he knew he shouldn't be messing up with Inuyasha.

I stood up and stood standing looking at everyone…well Sango and Miroku were gone…somewhere.

"Ahem! Yes Kouga's right Inuyasha, _I_ can decide for myself." I said.

"See! In your face doggy boy!" Kouga teased.

"Grrr…" Inuyasha has been doing that lately.

"Hm…I'm sorry but if you're all gonna keep fighting then I'm not going with anyone!" I shouted over them. Besides Eichi he was just standing there watching them…as did i.

'_Hm…Eichi…not bad, he was nice to me before and knew danger before it actually came to him…maybe…'_

"Ok everyone!" Everyone turned and looked at me.

"I'm going with…Eichi!" I walked over to Eichi and man did he have a large smile across his face!

""What?"" Kouga and Inuyasha shouted.

"I said, I'm going with Eichi! Got a problem?" I questioned glaring at them secretly telling them to back off him. (Eichi.)

""…N-no Kagome…"" They replied sweetly and nervously."

"Good! Ok Eichi and others…you better go back to your rooms and change for the dinner in a couple of hours. Bye!" I waved then good bye and turned on me heels to face…

"Inuyasha…" I whispered when he gave me a death glare.

"Kagome…Why are you going with that…thing?" He shouted angrily.

"And why can't I? Huh? Just because he was polite to me and comforts me?" I said back.

"…Fine whatever! Like I care anyways!"_ 'Actually I do care Kagome…'_

"I know you don't care!"

"So true wench! I'm gonna find a girl prettier than you and smarter and get her to the-" He was shouting at me…

"Kagome?"

I covered my eyes with my bangs and tried to keep the tears inside. I couldn't cry…not in front of him! He'll probably laugh at me or say shit to me.

'Drop…drop…' The tears have failed to stay in.

"Kagome…don't cry. I hate it when you cry…please." His voice…full of worry and sadness.

"Why do you have to say things like that? You know it hurts me and I- I can't stand the pain coming from it." I cried letting out another drop of tear.

"I'm so sorry…but you're going with that Eichi guy and…and I need to get a date for the dinner." Inuyasha said honestly to me.

"…"

"Well I guess I'll see you later? And I'm very sorry…" He walked way. Omg he walked away! Just like that like nothing happened! That bastard!

"Fine…just walk away…" I changed my thoughts to the dinner tonight.

* * *

"Sango? Where did you go?" Surprisingly Sango appeared out of nowhere and took me by the hand and pulled me to the shops.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We are going SHOPPING! I love shopping! Hahaha! Now where do you wanna go and buy your dress for tonight? Huh? Kagome?" Sango was speaking to fast again.

"Um…what about…'The Knot'? I went there once for my year six farewell! It's really good."

"Ok! Come on! Let's go!" Sango marched to the shops and I lagged behind.

"Hurry up Kags! Quit dragging your legs!"

"Ok, ok!"

* * *

Once we saw the shop we quickly rushed over and looked though everything. I found this dress and it was purple, it was a light purple colour actually, it was sleeveless, it had small purple beads on the top part. It was long but still could see parts of the shoes. It was plain…but very beautiful. I thought it was perfect for Sango!

"Sango! I found one!" I yelled softly.

"Ok!" Sango came and she was stunned.

"Omg! That is so nice! Are you gonna wear that? Huh? Are ya?"

"No."

"What?"

"No. I think it'll look nice on you. Go on! Try it on!" I pushed her into the changing rooms and after a couple of minutes she came out.

* * *

"Oh Sango! That is perfect for you!" I praised.

"You think…?"

"Yes! Now if you like it go pay for it!"

"Ok! Thanks Kagome! I'll go and try find one for you." Sango went to the receptionist and paid for her pretty dress.

"Ok all done! Now time to find one for you…" Sango looked around and around then she spotted a dark blue dress perfect for tonight's dinner date.

'_Yes!'_ It was dark blue…yes and it had beady patterns on it, it looked like swirls. It had no sleeves. It touched the ground also only seeing the shoes a little.

"Kagome! I found one!"

"Ok coming!" I came and saw the most beautiful dress I've ever seen.

"Omg…That is so beautiful…"

"OK now hurry up and try it on!" Sango pushed me this time into the changing rooms and when I got out…

* * *

"'Scream!' That is sooo so, so, so, SO! Pretty on you! Ahhhhh! Buy it! Buy it! Buy it!" Sango squealed.

"Ok, ok! Sango calm down." I did love the dress. Oh very much.

* * *

Once everything was bought there, we needed shoes.

"Now Kagome…Where so we find our shoes?" Sango said heading in a random direction.

"Maybe…'Love them Shoes'? I hear that there are very expensive though…"

"Who cares! Let's go!" We marched off to the shoe shop and our eyes were sparkling. Everything there was so clean and pretty and gorgeous and…I don't know .everything was wonderful. Shoes!

"Ok! Where to start?" Sango said. A person who helped with the shoes came to me and said,

"Good afternoon Miss, Do you need any help?" The guy asked.

"Um…where would you find some nice, not too expensive, blue shoes? And also purple?" I asked.

"Over at that corner…would you need some assistance?" He asked. I shook my head no.

"Ok then Miss, if you do, my name is Hojo." Then that Hojo guy walked away.

"Sango? That guy looks really familiar…"

"Who?" Sango said not paying attention.

"Never mind."

* * *

We looked for the shoes we wanted and immediately found what we needed.

I saw the perfect shoe for me and Sango did for her.

I chose a blue shoe, same colour as my dress, it had some blue beads hanging from it, (Like necklaces you know?) It had a thin heel.

Sango chose a simple light purple coloured shoe. And also thin heeled.

"Um...excuse me Hojo, My and my friend would like to try these on." I said. Hojo took the shoes from the glass case and handed then over to us.

"Thank you."

"Miss? Would you like me to help?"

"Oh yes please." I said.

He helped me with my shoes and I learnt how to put then on. Pretty difficult…sorta.

"Thank you. Sango? Do you like?" I stood up and showed Sango.

"Omg girl! You have taste!" We laughed then Hojo went to help Sango with hers.

"Ok done Miss." Hojo said.

"Kagome? Like it?" Sango's shoes were perfect on her too. Purple is definitely her colour.

"Very much Sango!"

"So do we get these?" I check the price and…

"Holy fuck! I mean…sorry! Have you looked at this Sango! It's $89 Sango! (I don't know Japanese currency sorry…)

"Oh…Well maybe we can just get anoth-"

"No! It's very nice on you both! I think…since you have been very nice customers, I'll give you a 50 percentoff, ne?"

"…Oh my gosh! I thank you so, so, so much!" I hugged him and jumped up and down. Oh the joy!

"Miss?…You're choking me!" Hojo said.

"Oh my- I'm so sorry Hojo!"

We paid and said our thanks and were about to run off until…

* * *

"Excuse me Miss, Would you like to go on a…date with me?" He asked. Sango kept on nodding. Like mad!

"Um…ok, when though?"

"This Saturday, when I'm free." Hojo said hoping it's a yes.

"Um…You wanna go on a double date? Like with me and Sango and Miroku and Inuyasha?" I asked.

"Sure! So it is a yes?"

"Yep!" I smiled at my new friend.

"Cool! Meet you where?"

"Ah…over at that café." I said pointing to Gloria Jean's Café.

"OK see you there Kagome!"

We waved our good byes and went back to our rooms and got ready. We knew now to put on the dress but we stayed over at Sango's room.

* * *

"So…it is ok?" Sango asked looking down on her dress.

"Perfect! Like an angel. How about me?"

"OH Kagome you look wonderful! Like an angel. Heehee!"

"Now time for jewellery. What should I wear?"

"I think silver will match us tonight. What do you think?"

"Ditto!" Sango squealed.

* * *

We found some silver jewellery that we had and grabbed some each. I took a diamond necklace with a small sapphire gem at the end of the patterns. Sango had a plain silver chain with a large amethyst stone attached to it.

We each had a bracelet that was also silver. It was sorta our friendship bracelet.

""You look perfect!"" We both said clapping our hands together.

It was now time of the dinner…6:30.

'_I wonder if Inuyasha got anyone? I wonder if she…prettier than me? Why the hell do I feel jealous?'_ I thought. That's definitely bugging me.

_'I also need to tell Inuyasha and Miroku about the double date...'_

Sango and I were to meet our dates at the restaurant we were told to go, 'The Gaton'.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_AN: If you haven't noticed, those marks are for how many chapters I've done. Ok? Now did you like it? I now have to try and find a way of getting Inuyasha back with Kagome…how VERY annoying! Anyways the next chapter will be called…'Romantic Dinner…Yeah right!' Please read and review! _


	8. Romantic Dinner? Yeah right!

**Serenity-angel92: Hello! Thanks for da reviews! Enjoy this… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…**

**Chapter 8: Romantic Dinner?…Yeah right!**

"So we all ready Sango?" I went to the bathroom for one last check and then put on some baby pink lip-gloss the fetched Sango and went to pretty expensive restaurant, 'The Gaton'. (I used that before too in my other stories!)

* * *

While walking, I saw Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" I sang. He was leading another girl to the restaurant… I don't think I know her… Here it comes…Jealousy. I hate this feeling but it only comes when the topic is on Inuyasha!

"Hey Sango…Kagome you look very nice. This is my date to the dinner, Suzuna. Suzuna, these are my friends Kagome and Sango." Inuyasha introduced.

I faked a smile and said hi back but it didn't feel right…

"Hello Suzuna, I'm Kagome. It's a pleasure to meet you!" F.A.K.E.

"Sup girl! I'm Sango, Kagome's **best friend**." Also F.A.K.E. I don't think Sango likes her either. When she said that, Sango had a 'Don't- you- dare- take- my –best-friend's- boyfriend!' face on.

At that Suzuna was half horrified with Sango.

I decided that I could no longer look at his face.

"Come on Sango. I'm leaving! Going to find Eichi." I said.

"Wait! You know Eichi?" Isn't that Suzuna's voice?

"Yeah… Why do you know him?" I asked her walking back to them.

"Yes! He _was_ my date before! That bastard!"

"…What's wrong with him?" Eichi was a nice guy…I think.

"Eichi is a player! Don't you get it? Get away from him!" She warned.

"Why? He was nice to me and doesn't get involved in fights and is definitely NOT a player!" I was defending Eichi and…I don't know anymore. Who to trust is my problem.

"Trust me…please. I don't want your heart broken because of him." Soft voice…fetchy!

"…" I just grabbed Sango and went. Frustration!

* * *

At the Gaton:

"What the hell does she want with me? Steal everyone from me?" I whispered harshly to Sango.

"I so don't know but I don't like her." Yep Sango didn't like her.

"I don't like her with Inuyasha!" She screamed.

"What? Like I care!"

"Kagome…you should have seen your face when we saw her with him. It was jealousy!" Sango was right…it was jealousy. But the things she said about Eichi…is it true?

* * *

"Kagome!…Wow! You look marvelous!" Eichi was walking towards me then took my hand and kissed it. In the far distance I heard a low growl. I looked…Inuyasha.

He was basically glaring holes at Eichi but he didn't see.

"Shall we choose a table, Miss Kagome?" Eichi said politely.

"Yes…ok." We chose a table next to Sango. I saw where Inuyasha was sitting and he was sitting only 3 tables across from me.

Everyone was there. All this year's freshmen. Girls and boys. Everyone was dressed beautifully. Colours flashed every where.

Near by I saw Kouga with Ayame. She's an old friend of mine, from the same high school. Kouga saw me and waved a hello. Ayame was his date so she punched him in the face.

"Kagome, would you like me to get anything for you?" Eichi asked.

"Um…a glass of Fanta please."

Eichi quickly went and fetched the Fanta for me. I love Fanta! My favorite drink.

The food was great! Steak for me! I peeked at what Sango was eating and she chose lamb. Eichi was eating steak too.

"Excuse me for a moment Eichi, I have to go to the…you know."

"Yes of course."

I went to the bathroom for no reason. I just didn't want to be with him. I never should have chosen him as my date to dinner!…Inuyasha? I wonder what he's doing now….

* * *

Meanwhile with Inuyasha and Suzuna:

"Hey Inuyasha?"

"…Yeah." Inuyasha was looking for Kagome but had no luck. He didn't see where she went.

"I know you like Kagome."

He quickly spun around.

"What?"

"I said I know you like Kagome. Sure you're a nice guy but not for me. I'm just a date to the dinner right? To see if she's jealous of me or not?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Well, Eichi is a player and I really don't wanna break her heart! What the hell can we do Inuyasha?"

"I don't really know, you already warned her and if she doesn't do anything then we'll have to leave it at that."

"Oh…"

* * *

In the Bathroom:

"So…let's see if he is a bastard player Suzuna says he is…" I walked back out and I couldn't believe my eyes.

"That bastard thinks he can pash another persons lips! He thinks wrong." I growled lowly.

* * *

With Inuyasha:

"Look Eichi IS pashing another bitch! And…Kagome is…"

"Kagome's what?"

"Kagome is watching him…"

"What the hell!"

* * *

Normal…:

Eichi saw me but didn't see me look. I walked back to him when the bitch was done pashing him.

"Hello."

"Hey Kagome, it took you long enough! Make-up I guess!" Eichi said trying to pretend nothing has happened between him and the bitch.

"So…did you DO anything while I was gone?" I asked knowing the damn truth. Suzuna was right…and I just turned her off. I'll apologize later.

"N-no!" He lied.

"Yeah I'm sure…so why was that girl you PASHED staring at you now? Huh? Answer me THAT!" I stood up and screamed so the whole restaurant turned and looked.

"Ka-Kagome please quiet down." Play boy begged.

"You bastard! That's all you say after CHEATING on me? You imbecile! I hate you!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"Kagome sit down!"

"Hell no!" I took his desert, which was chocolate fudge cake, all sloppy and brown. I held it next to me like a pizza. And lifted an eyebrow then smirked.

"Kagome you wouldn't dare!" Eichi shouted.

"I tried to be nice!" He shouted again.

"Watch me! And try again! You're a fucken retard! A player, a pure blooded BASTARD!" I walked up to him and splattered the sloppy stuff on his face.

Everyone laughed their heads off.

"Kagome you BITCH!" Eichi shouted.

"Grrr…Don't you dare call Kagome a bitch you bastard!" It was Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha…"

"In fact! Don't even TOUCH her! She hates you so stay way!" He yelled and kicked him on the side and Eichi fell to the floor.

I just stared at him… He turned back to me.

* * *

"Kagome… Are you ok?" He said in a worried tone.

"…Ah…yeah thank you." Jealousy was gone for now. Happiness has grown again. Suddenly out of my control, my arms went around him, I hugged him to a deep embrace.

Inuyasha was shocked at her actions but too uncontrollably, his arms went around her thin waist.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha…" I cried.

"For what?…"

"For not choosing you…"

"Don't worry, That bastard is…well...um…is lying there and I'm with you." The crowd awed and clapped.

Then we just realized we made a scene. We blushed and the scene of when we kissed can back to flood our memories.

"Inuyasha?" I said.

"Hm…"

"Thanks." I kissed him again. Heehee! He kissed back. The boys…except Eichi, whistled. And the girls awed again.

That was one of my longest kisses but I didn't forget our bad times together though. Record…30 seconds with Inuyasha! Yay!

"I guess I should apologize to Suzuna and I understand perfectly if…you hate me and wanna go with her." I was staring at the ground finding if most interesting then.

"No Kagome, YOU'RE my friend, YOU'RE my girl and YOU'RE mine." He said.

I looked up at him with a warm smile on my face.

"Thank you."

* * *

"OK well I have to apologize to Suzuna." I said looking for her.

"Suzuna?" I approached her slowly.

"Yes?"

"I came to apologize for not listening to you before and sorry that I got jealous and sorry for-"

"It's ok! Really. Inuyasha actually asked me to see if you would get jealous if he was another girl. And I guess his plans worked. And thank you for doing that to Eichi! Thank you SO much!" Suzuna was actually nice…

"Suzuna?"

"Hm?"

"Would you still be my friend after all that?"

"Of course! If you let me…"

"Yes! You are now my friend! Very trust worth too!" I said.

She giggled and we started to walk away. She told me her room number, it was 215, she was room mated with Yuki. A boy model dude. Pretty cool! He goes to places to get his photo shoot.

I promised Suzuna to visit and we are hoping that we're in the same class and all.

Sango met her and also changed her mind about her.

"No bad! I like you! You're my new friend too!" Sango had said.

Right, so today everyone made a new friend and Eichi lost heaps! Pretty good for me.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_AN: Hey! Like it? I hope so. Cya next time round! Please read and review!_


	9. Hotness in the Room

**Serenity-angel92: Sup peoples! I hope you like the one before…yeah well…enjoy the next! This one is gonna be a shortish one. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…**

**Chapter 9: Hotness in the Room…** (This is gonna be very short!)

After the Eichi bashing dinner…it was at least 11:00pm. Very late for us. Not to mention that I still have a double date with Hojo…

Inuyasha had just had his shower and walked into the room only with a towel on.

"Inuyasha?" I turned and saw that he only had a white towel on and blushed madly.

"Yeah?…Haven't you seen a man's chest before?" Inuyasha was being mean again! _'Of course I haven't! I'm not perverted.'_

"No…and I do not wish too…" I saw gazing away.

"Feh! Yeah right! Anyways, what?"

"Oh um…do you wanna go for a double date with us?" I asked fluttering my eyelashes at him.

"…When?"

"Tomorrow! It'll be fun! Please!"

"Fine!" Now that was confirmed…

"What should I wear to meet Hojo?…"

"What? I was going because I thought that-…Nothing…" Inuyasha quickly shutted up but who was Hobo?

"Tell me!"

"If you tell me who Hobo is!" He demanded.

"It's Hojo. And we met when I was buying my shoes to the dinner. Got a problem? Now tell me why!"

"…A shoe shop?"

"Tell me!"

"…Hm…no."

"Inuyasha! You promised!" I said walking towards the bathroom with all my stuff.

"You dick head! You promised! I'll mess with you later!" _'Oh gosh that sounded to damn wrong!_ I thought.

"Mess with me?…" Inuyasha whispered in pure shock.

* * *

When I came out I saw that Inuyasha was on the bed playing with his mobile.

I WASN'T just wearing a towel, I was wearing my night gown. It was light pink and sorta see though.

_'Gosh I hope he won't say-'_

"Nice undies Kags!"

'_-that.'_

"Thanks Inuyasha." I said scastically.

* * *

I got on my own bed and pulled the covers up.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you gonna answer me that question I asked earlier?…"

"…No…" He said thinking over what he was about to say.

"But…why!" I whined.

"Because I'll get embarrassed…so don't bring it up again!" He snapped.

"Fine! Be that way!" I snapped back. I slept but not for long.

* * *

After about 30 minutes, I woke up again. I tried to sleep and I couldn't. I turned and twisted but nothing worked.

I got up and took off my night gown not noticing two golden eyes staring.

"Oh my gosh! It's so fucken hot!" I whispered angrily.

"Soon I'll have to take my under garments off!" I said walking towards the small balcony.

Inuyasha how ever was shocked that she might take something _else_ off.

* * *

Inuyasha's POV:

I watched her as she walked outside. Her hair blowing to the right and her skin glowing like an angel's…

"So…beautiful…" I whispered softly.

She came back inside and didn't notice that I wasn't sleeping.

* * *

Normal POV:

I came back in, not that it was getting any cooler but I needed to sleep. It was around 11:45pm now. I decided to check on Inuyasha.

I walked over to him and saw him sleeping. I crouched down and put my arms on the bed.

My memories of my kiss with him at the restaurant came back. It was so warm.

My hand traced the rim of his face. My lips are needing his lips. Suddenly I got up a little and absently kissed his forehead. I was getting up when I felt someone's hands grab my arm. I turned and saw Inuyasha…he was smiling.

_'Did he- Did he feel the kiss?'_

"Yes?" I asked.

He smirked and got up then leaned on my till I touched my bed. My head laid on the pillow and he climbed on after me.

"Inuya-" I was cut off when our lips met.

"Kagome…promise me something…"

"Ok…" I breathed out.

"Let me keep going…" He whispered on my neck. I just nodded.

* * *

I felt a hand crawling up my body while a shiver and a moan came out of me. Apparently he didn't have to take anything off me…yet! But he still had his shirt on. But as soon as I said thought it, he took it off.

He had oh so very godly abs. Muscles are tense and skin is thick.

I had the urge to feel his chest and badly kiss his lips.

Inuyasha didn't take off any more of my clothing, he had remembered that time Kagome cried in her sleep. Inuyasha knew she would just cry again, but either way he touched her body _every where_. From head to toe.

I just let him play me and touch every part of me. I like his touch then soon I fell asleep from everything that happened.

* * *

Inuyasha stopped as he noticed Kagome sleeping quietly. He decided that he wasn't going to leave the bed.

While sleeping I felt strong arms enveloping around me. Pulling my closer.

I was actually dreaming this time… not having Kikyo in my head. Weird but peaceful…with him holding me.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_AN: Hey! That was half SO WRONG! 'Ahem!' Sorry...so where was I...ah! Yes well i hope you like that short chapter, i don't usually do 2 chapters a day...YOU'RE LUCKY! Please read and review! Luv y'all._


	10. The Date with Hojo

**Serenity-angel92: Hello thank you all for the reviews! Today I will only do ONE chapter…how sad, I know…BUT only because I have science today! Don't blame me! Blame my father! Ok now on with da chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…**

(2 digits! Yay!) **Chapter 10: The date with Hojo** (Fucked up bastard!)

The sun was shining through my balcony windows which I forgot to close, everything felt good. Inuyasha was wrapping his strong arms around my waist and…

"What the fuck! Get off! Off! Off! **Off!**" I slammed Inuyasha down on the floor and realized what I was _only_ wearing.

"Ugh…wow Kagome…that's a nice thing to do on a Saturday morning…it's only 7. Go back to sleep…" Inuyasha crawled on the bed again and held me again.

"Inuyasha…" I said in a seductive way and turning to face him.

"Hm…" He obviously was _wide_ awake!

"Could you please…LET THE HELL GO! I'VE GOT A DATE TO GO ON!" I screamed bashing him up.

"What date?…Oh…well…no!" He smiled then nuzzled his nose on my neck.

"Hey! Don't do that!"

"Why? I know you like it…" And continued then started kissing.

"Inuyasha…don't do this! If this is pay back from last time, I've paid you with a kiss then already! Now get!"

"No, you're mine to keep…Ka-go-me…" He pulled me closer and I 'accidentally' tilted my head. He smirked and made his way up to my lips.

"Inuyasha…" I pretended to moan.

"Need more?"

"…NO! GET THE HELL OFF ME!" I demanded then pushed him off the bed and ran to the bathroom.

Inuyasha was on the floor blinking and trying to realize what happened.

* * *

In the Bathroom:

"Mwahahaha! I got away!" I sang and danced in the bathroom. But soon I got ready and needed to get changed. Normal cloths will do today. It's only a date. Double…

I came out and saw Inuyasha sitting sexily (Is that a word?) on the bed smirking and motioning for me to come. I just couldn't resist. I also noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt. I blushed and managed to look away but I couldn't help to smile. He noticed!

"Kagome, I know you want me…just forget about the date and come here." His deep sexy voice said to me.

As much as my body wanted him…my mind was smarter and I had a double date to go to.

"No Inuyasha. You have to get ready for the double date also or I'll kick your ass."

"Fine. But you owe me later…" Inuyasha got up and got ready. I was now changing and I chose to wear something plain. A baby green shirt that says- 'You're cute, But I cuter. Sucker!' in white letters. And flared jeans which were a bluish- whitish colour and had sparkles on the side. I left my hair down and no make up. I hate make up!

I think Inuyasha had a shower and came out like yesterday, only a white towel on his waist.

"Kagome, do you like this Hobo guy?" Well that's random…for him that is.

"Um…I could, why?"

"I don't think I'll like him. Mind if I bash the shit out of him?" He held up a fist.

"Yes. I don't even know why you care…" I said. We were meant to hate each other for what he did to me before.

"Care for what?" I looked at me and I looked away.

"…Nothing."

"Yeah right, if this is because of 4 ye-"

"NO!" I felt furious. I hate that topic! I walked away and knocked on Sango's door.

* * *

"Hello Kagome!" Sango said.

"Hey…"

"…Is something wrong?" She asked bringing me inside.

"Yeah…I accidentally bought the subject of 4 years ago to him."

"What did you do?"

"I asked why he would care for me now…"

"Oh… Don't worry, we'll have heaps of fun today with Hojo!" She tried but Inuyasha's coming too…

"You do know that Inuyasha is also coming right?"

"…" She looked around. "No…"

"Well, let's not waste precious time! Let's go." I stood up and found Miroku bouncing on the bed, I guess he heard everything.

"COME ON! Don't be slow!" I rushed out of the door with the other 2.

"Ah…Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Ah-huh?"

"What about Inuyasha?"

"…You can get him!"

* * *

Miroku knocked on the door to my room.

Inuyasha was sitting on the bed thinking about 4 years ago.

"Hey?" Miroku started.

"Sup? 'sigh'"

"Are you ready?"

"Um…I'm not going." Inuyasha didn't wanna go because of Kagome, she might get mad again.

"What? Why?"

"Don't worry. I'll just go study or something."

"No Inuyasha…you DON'T study. You never study!" Miroku threw his arms up.

"Yeah I do…not… What ever but I'm not going."

"Don't force me to bring in Kagome. She is very happy now and if you're gonna ruin it Sango and I would bash you up." Miroku said in a low tone.

"Fine bring her in. She wouldn't want me to come after what happened before…" Inuyasha laid down and closed his eyes.

"Do you not like her happy Inuyasha?" Miroku was challenging him.

"…I don't care." _'Yes I do...'_

"I know you care about her, Inuyasha."

"No I don't! She doesn't and I don't either. She's going to date that Hobo guy anyways! I don't and never did care!" Inuyasha shouted really loud. Little did he know that Kagome and Sango were listening to all this.

* * *

"I can't believe he never cared…" I cried.

"Kagome… He was probably joking ok." Sango tried to convince.

"No he wasn't, he never jokes about that. It all true." My cry could now be heard from down the hall. Saying it is loud.

"Kagome please don't cry." Sango was a very good friend and I knew we might miss the date but I didn't care. Hojo wasn't all that good.

"Kagome if you stop crying, I'll buy you some ice-cream!"

"Sango, I'm not a kid!" I was laughing.

"That's a good girl, now don't cry anymore because I won't give you your ice- cream." Sango bribed.

"Fine. Make it strawberry." I joked.

"Fine, fine."

* * *

Miroku and Inuyasha both walked out.

"Ready girls?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha and I didn't look at each other once during the walk to the café.

"So…do you think that Hojo is waiting or did he never come?" Sango asked.

"Well if he didn't we'll still go on a double date with us only." Miroku said. But that would mean I have to go with Inuyasha…nightmare!

"Oh look, too bad, Hojo IS here." Sango pointed out.

"I wonder how long he has been waiting…" I said realizing that we were late.

I ran up to him. Inuyasha glared and growled protectively but stopped because he might be heard.

"Hey Hojo! Sorry we're late." I smiled.

"It's ok."

"So…how long have you been waiting?" I sat down next to him and ordered a coffee for each of us. We haven't had breakfast yet.

"Oh not long just 45 minutes!" Our eyes widened…except for Inuyasha's.

"That long! I'm so sorry, you can choose what we should do today." I nodded and agreed with Sango.

"No, no it's ok! It wasn't that long. I think the girls should choose." He offered.

* * *

"So, Hojo I presume. I'm Miroku, Sango's boyfriend." Miroku introduced.

"What! I'm not!" Sango gave Miroku a bonk on the head.

Hojo just looked at Sango then to Miroku and Sango again.

"Um…it's his punishment?" Sango said.

"And this is Inuyasha." I said Introducing him to Hojo.

"Hello Inuyasha." Hojo held out a hand but Inuyasha rudely flicked it away.

"""Inuyasha!""" The whole group shouted.

"What! I came on this…thing already! Give me a break! I wouldn't of came if it wasn't for Ka- Nothing."

"For me?…" I whispered. No one heard but Inuyasha. He nodded then looked away. I smiled and went up to him and hugged him. But that doesn't mean that we still don't hate each other.

Inuyasha turned and put his arms around me and smiled back.

Hojo just looked shock and asked,

"Hey, you know if you are already his girlfriend then we don't have to do this date thing you know…" His voice had a disappointment.

"…Um… I'm not alone, we are going on a double date got it!" I yelled.

* * *

"Ok then how are we gonna set this up.

"I'm going with Sango dearest!" Miroku quickly said.

"…Whatever…" Sango said blushing when Miroku kissed her on the cheek.

Inuyasha, Hojo and I were kinda like three-sums! Ah! (Is that right?)

"Or we could go as friends?" I suggested.

"Yeah! Nice one Kagome!" Sango said.

"Awe…but I want my Sango dearest!" Miroku whined like a 5 year old.

"Too bad Miroku!" Sango shouted. "Be a good boy for me." She added.

"Ok!" Stupid Miroku.

* * *

During the date Hojo kept bugging me and Inuyasha secretly always got angry. Hojo bought me gifts and stuff and offered to let me buy whatever I wanted but I pretty much refused everything. I didn't want to spend all his money.

"Hey Hojo…You don't have to do all this to try get me as your girlfriend." I said finally refusing the hundredth offer.

"…Oh… Right, so can you be…my girlfr-" He was cut off by a strong masculine voice. It wasn't Inuyasha's but he did growl and attempted to strangle Hojo.

Finally Kouga came to view.

"No she will NOT be your girlfriend! She's my woman!" Kouga shouted and also tried to strangle him.

"Kouga stop!"

"Oh sorry Kagome, did the mutt-face tease you? If he did I'll kill h-"

"No Kouga!" I shouted getting everyone to shut up.

"Ahem! So why are you here?" I asked sweetly. Inuyasha growled.

"Zip it Inuyasha!" I scouted once again.

"But he-"

"Shhh!"

"He-"

"SHH!" I shooshed him up.

"Well I was just walking and I scented you and you were with puppy there and someone else. I thought you might get hurt so I came to save you!" Kouga said happily.

"…Yes, um…well I'm fine. Thanks for worrying!" I waved. Not that he was going.

He looked at the whimpy Hojo and walked up to him.

"Don't come near my Kagome again!" Hojo just nodded.

"What a whimpy guy…" I whispered shaking my head. Inuyasha heard and smiled.

* * *

It was now the end of the…might I say, terrible date. At 3:30pm we half ditched Hojo and Kouga and went and got some snacks to eat.

"So Kagome, how does it feel to have 3 guys chasing after you?" Sango asked.

"What! There isn't anyone who's chasing me! Name them." I dared.

"Well ok, First- Kouga, a decent wolf demon who is very protective of you and obviously cares and loves you. Second- Hojo, human, an annoying, gift buyer who seems to believe in love at first sight, he would probably shower you with gifts. And thirdly…Inuyasha, a half dog-demon who loved you before and still seems too, cares for you a lot and is over protective of you. Would do almost anything for you and is addicted to you." Sango said that out straight. No hesitations. Does she practice or something!

Inuyasha heard all this and had to admit but he is very protective of Kagome.

I didn't say anything. There was an eerie silence.

"Well?" Sango asked.

"…I feel…loved?"

"Well dah! Anything else!"

"Special, but it doesn't actually mean that I would love them back you know." I protested.

"Yes I know but any who…"

"Well what about you huh Sango? Miroku!" I sang.

Sango blushed and Miroku saw.

"I see my dearest likes me after all, ne?" Miroku teased.

"…I…no!" Sango was so lying so Miroku played along.

"Oh…well I could always go and find another girl and ask her to become my girlfriend." Miroku was pretending to search for another girl.

"Fine!" Sango knocked him unconscious.

"Oops…my bad!"

* * *

After our 'talk' and snacks and MY strawberri icecream,we went back to the college and talked more about then and shit stuff.

I went and visited Suzuna, who was getting her hair done by Yuki's brother- Hoshuku. (Haha!) Yuki was very nice to me…he had green eyes! Isn't that cool…ahem anyways we were bored so we did each others nails and other non-wanted girly stuff.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_AN: Well isn't that line of things getting a little long…hm…so did ya like? Please read and review!_


	11. Jealousy takes all! Kagome a bad girl

**Serenity-angel92: Ok , ok! Hello everyone! A double today!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…**

**Oh and I don't know how college works so yeah…**

**Chapter 11: Jealousy takes all… Kagome a bad girl.**

"Hey Inuyasha?" I asked.

"Ya?"

"I don't wanna go to college today…I mean our first day. I'm scared." I hate first days of almost everything.

"Well you have to. So too bad." Inuyasha and I had already gotten dressed and since it was college, you got to wear what ever you want. I wore a navy blue shirt, pretty normal and jeans…also normal. Inuyasha decided to wear a red shirt which went a little lower than his ass and baggy black pants.

"Go get Sango and Miroku, then we'll go get our list for our classes." Inuyasha practically shooed me away.

"Damn you!"

* * *

'Knock, knock' Went da door on room 207- Sango's room.

"Hello Kags! Are you excited about the first day! Oh I am!" Sango squealed as I stood there looking bored.

"Yeah…whatever." _'Great! Now I'm starting to sound like Inuyasha…'_

"You know…you're starting to sound like Inuyasha." Sango pointed out.

"…Well Inuyasha wanted me to tell you that we are going to get our class list, so hurry up and get ready."

Sango had let me in and I helped her choose something to wear. We shouted at Miroku for 'watching' us.

"Ok…calm down Sango, it's only the first day of college…we aren't really gonna do anything." I said looking at what Sango chose to wear. Instead I made her wear something normal…like a normal student. I made her wear 'normal' jeans and a 'normal' pink shirt with the words-' Fuck shit baby!'.

"Thanks! Let's go."

* * *

Finally Inuyasha got his class list and we all compared it.

"Well, it's pretty good. I'm in Inuyasha's class for everything except art and I'm in Sango's class except DT and English. Miroku and I are in all classes…that is so sad man! And these classes are like high-school's, don't you think?"

"What? What's wrong with me?" Miroku shouted.

"…I don't know…" I received a strange look from him.

"Well, I'm not very lucky either you know! I'm basically stuck with him!" Sango said absently hitting him on the head.

"Hey! What's that for?" Miroku said innocently.

"Meh! I don't know!" Sango and I walked to our first class which we had together- History. Leaving the boys standing there looking dumb.

* * *

We had a teacher named Ms. Kaede. She was exceptionally nice to Sango and I. Not really with Inuyasha and Miroku though.

"Ok class, I know this is your first day, so we will not be attending anything. Go enjoy yourselves. But stay in the class room." Ms. Kaede said and went back looking or typing on her lap-top.

As quick as lightning, all the girls hung all over Inuyasha. There it was again, a painful zap of jealousy.

"Oh Inuyasha! We love your hair!" A random bitch said.

"Yeah, and your cute little ears!" Another girl said.

Inuyasha, I guess is _also_ the world around here.

"Inuyasha will you date me?" A crazy fan of his asked in a crazy high pitched voice.

"Of course honey." He replied. There…my heart basically STOPPED pumping.

'_He said…yes.'_ I thought sadly.

* * *

Suddenly all these boys came crowding around me and I lost my sight for Inuyasha.

"Hey girly!" A boy said. My mind finally snapped back to earth and noticed all these guy wanting to date me and touching me…god it was sickening! But if it helped getting Inuyasha off my mind…it was good enough. For now.

"Wanna go for a date, cutie?" A guy from the crowd asked. I looked to see who asked and wow! He was like a guy of my dreams! Taller than me, handsome, cute, probably strong and very nice deep blue eyes.

"Sure hottie… what's your name?" I answered. Inuyasha didn't notice, he was enjoying his OLD life for fame and fortune. But I too have joined. Boys are like begging at my feet. I see how Inuyasha likes it but I still think it's a little to much for little old me.

"Name's Hiroshi. And your's?" He was very polite to me. I might even fall for him…

"Kagome. So Hiroshi how about tonight?" Change of plans now…I'm not gonna be good little Kagome, I'm turning bad…

"Anything for you."

* * *

With Inuyasha:

"So Inuyasha how about you and I go dating tonight?"

"Anything for you, Saori." Inuyasha said. Then his thoughts came to Kagome.

"Awe, you're so sweet." Saori touched Inuyasha's cheek and up for a kiss…on the lips. Inuyasha, since he back to his old self, he could resist. Kagome just saw…

* * *

Normal POV:

Hiroshi pulled me into a kiss on the lips and I furiously kissed back.

"Good. You're a good kisser." He said.

"Thanks Honey, you're not bad yourself." I said pulling him into another kiss.

* * *

Standing near by were Sango, Miroku, Suzuna and Kouga. They all had their mouths open for flies to come in and eyes wide as dinner plates.

"I can't believe what's happening…" Sango said.

"I so agree with you…" Miroku said. He looked at Kagome's group of boys touching her and a special one that Kagome has chosen, then at Inuyasha's group of girls and one he has specially chosen.

"Omg…" That's all Kouga said. Suzuna didn't say anything but was stunned. One moment they love each other and the next they're flirting with others.

Ms. Kaede has noticed the quick change between those two- Inuyasha and Kagome. Ms. Kaede was a former priestess. She sensed some trouble but ignored it, sensing also…the future for then two.

* * *

After the whole day, we went back to our rooms.

"So…did you have a good day?" Inuyasha asked me.

"Yeah whatever." I replied coldly.

"What's up with you?" Starting to worry.

"Oh, nothing, just a change." I smiled in front of me.

"Oh…what change?" He was getting annoying.

"Look man! Can't you just shut the hell up!" I shouted poking his chest hard.

Inuyasha had a weird look on his face.

"Kagome, tell me why you are acting like this."

"Why? You dare to ask why! I think you know why!" I yelled at him angrily.

_Flash back:_

"_Inuyasha will you date me?" A crazy fan of his asked in a crazy high pitched voice. _

"_Of course honey." He replied._

_End of Flash back:_

That thought flashed though his mind then wondered what Kagome was doing when he said that.

"Kagome?"

"What!"

"What were you doing while I had a little chat with a girl?"

"Oh! Now it's a LITTLE chat huh? Well let's see…I was kissing the hottest guy on earth." My eyes were full of hatred and anger.

"You were what?" Inuyasha stopped and pulled me back to face him.

"What?" I was looking at my nails.

"You kissed a guy? He was probably a stranger!"

"And that goes for the same for you jerk." I said forcefully and picked up his hand and threw it down.

"Kagome did you see us?" He asked talking about the girl he promised to date.

"Don't touch me again." I calmly said that.

"…What's wrong with you!"

"Nothing for all that you care. I'm different now. I'm not that stupid, naïve girl you once tricked in falling in love with. I'm _bad_ girl now. Playgirl. Get use to it." I pushed him out of the way and went down the hall.

"Bad girl? Playgirl?…" Was he making her jealous? Is that why she changed? Is she…challenging him?

All these questions were coming from Inuyasha's head.

* * *

Once he reached his room he opened the door and saw her all dressed up.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Oh. A date."

"A what!"

"Date. Are you deaf?" I mocked him.

I was wearing a black leather skirt, which was VERY short, and a black shirt which went up past my stomach. So it was only covering my breast. It also had a picture of the playboy bunny across it. I wore light red lipstick and pink eye shadow and black eyeliner. I looked like a rebel cross Goth! And I liked it. I had worn long black boots that went pass my knees. And for accessories, I wore a black choker, a black ring, and a thick wristband that had spikes on it.

One word, I looked: Sexy.

"Whoa… where are you going?" Inuyasha stared.

"I'm going to a club."

"Which one?"

"And why should I tell you? It's none of your business!" I warned.

"Well I'm making it my business! So tell me!"

"Hm…no! Get. Shoo. Stay out of my way!" I growled. I walked out and met Hiroshi at his car.

* * *

Inuyasha stood there dumbfound. One moment she was good and nice, next she's bad and feisty. Once she was shining with happiness next she's a Goth dressed in black. What has he done to make her like this?

Trying his best to get the happy and bad Kagome out of his mind was very hard.

He noticed the time and promised Saori he would meet her outside. They were also going to a club…maybe, just maybe, he would be going to Kagome's club.

So he got ready and did meet Saori and had his limo pick them up.

* * *

As I walked though the door of the club, I heard loud music pumping and some people dancing.

"So Kagome, wanna get a drink?" Hiroshi asked.

"K." I kissed him. I was definitely changing into a bad girl. Some how, later I'll have to change back…some how.

We ordered a beer each. Beer was ok. Not the best but it was pretty good. I could get addicted.

"Wanna dance?" He asked.

"Sure babe, anything for ya." We didn't dance slow dancing but rock and punk music was firing us up.

Hiroshi was being naughty and touched me. I didn't mind but it did get a little boring after a while. At least he hasn't asked to get in bed or anything gross.

* * *

Inuyasha and Saori reached the club and heard loud music. Once inside Inuyasha thought he saw Kagome but probably not. It was too sweaty to sniff out Kagome.

"Come on Inu-baby! Let's get a drink!" Saori pulled Inuyasha to the counter and they also ordered beer.

* * *

"I'm tired Hiroshi, can we go and drink our beer?"

"Sure Kags baby." We walked up to the counter. Inuyasha was sitting opposite to us. The counter was a squared shaped thing.

"Here." Hiroshi gave me my drink and I gulped it down.

"Thanks. So I wanna know you more. How old are you? Are you a player? And do you like me?" I asked.

"Well… I'm 19, no and yes."

"I see. Good." I smirked and kissed him and his hands went to touch my body.

Inuyasha slightly smelt Kagome's scent and looked up and across. She was there. There kissing some guy.

"Kagome?" He shouted.

My head perked up and turned to see Inuyasha at the same club. I glared at him.

"Come on Hiroshi, I'm feeling better." I pulled him up and onto the dance floor. I HAD to get out of his sight.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha stood up and ditched Saori, who was now flirting with another guy.

Once he reached the raging dance floor he heard-

"Strip! Strip! Strip!" God how he hoped it wasn't Kagome.

He got there and in front of him was Kagome.

I was taking my short shirt off and threw it to the crowd. They were cheering like mad telling me to strip. I then took of my skirt. I heard all the boys whistle. I was just wearing my bra and underwear. It was so hot in there.

Inuyasha stood there shouting my name. I looked down and saw him. I hoped down and walked to him.

"Hey Inu." I growled softly.

"Kagome! Do you know what you're doing?" Inuyasha was in rage! Yep so bad.

"Yeah…seducing you…"

"Damnit Kagome, you're drunk!" I took off his shirt and kissed his neck.

"No I'm not." I laughed.

"What ever! I'm taking you back!" He picked me up and heard the other guys swearing at him.

* * *

"Oi! Get your own woman!" One guy yelled.

"I LOVE YOU ALL!" I yelled. I didn't notice that I was drunk.

Hiroshi came and punched Inuyasha.

"Hey! Let her go you bastard!" Hiroshi yelled.

"You don't stand a chance against me! I'm ahalf demon!" Inuyasha said.

"So!" Hiroshi punched Inuyasha and surprisingly he got a little hurt. But as pay back Inuyasha slammed Hiroshi to the ground and walked away.

* * *

I squirmed when we reached the room.

"Yet lost you bastard!" I yelled.

"Shut up bitch!"

"Dare call me that again?"

"Yeah! BITCH!" He screamed out and held me on the shoulders.

'SLAP!' I slapped him hard on the cheek and he froze.

"Didn't I tell you not to touch me!" I snapped.

"…Yeah you did…I thought you still had the old self in you before. I guess I was wrong." Inuyasha nodded and went outside, slamming the door close.

I realized what I did and stood there shocked. A tear flowed from my eyes.

"I slapped him… Omg." I whispered.

* * *

I cried myself to sleep. Not knowing that Inuyasha was watching me cry.

Inuyasha knew she was sorry but wanted her to tell him personally. After that he'll forgive her.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_AN: Hey I know you all hate me for doing that. Hiroshi and Saori are nice…if you get to know them. And for all those people who are asking why Inu and Kag are in fights, that's because I want to make this a long story. They will, though DEFINITELY get together at the end. So don't worry. Um…I've got it all planned ok! Trust me on this!_


	12. Truely hard to say Sorry

_Serenity-angel92: Hello! Thank you all for the reviews! But, I was just wondering if you even bother reading my author's notes? I do sometimes explain what happens, and how they WILL end up together at the end but you people don't seem to see it my way. So if you can and bother to just waste a couple of seconds reading my AN, I'll appreciate it. This is a SHORT chapter!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12: Truly hard to say Sorry…

Inuyasha came back from his 'walk'. The walked back into our room and took a quick shower then came out to check on Kagome. Suddenly there was a sudden black out.

"Kagome" He shouted to the darkness trying to reach out to her. No answer.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked again.

"Hm…a black out. Kagome, where are you?" With his demonic eyesight, he scanned the room and saw the queen sized bed Kagome was on.

He walked over to find her sitting and shaking on the bed.

"Kagome… You're shaking!"

"I…I'm scared." I said in a shaky voice.

"Huh!"

"I'm afraid of the dark!"

"It's gonna be fine ok?" He saw me nod slightly to assure his question.

* * *

After a long while I screamed,

"I can't take this anymore!"

Inuyasha carefully ran over to Kagome.

"Calm down Kagome, this isn't like you…" I kept shaking until I felt a pair of strong, protective arms around me.

"Inuyasha…" _'I'm sorry…but I just can't say it out loud.'_ I thought.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll fix things soon…"

* * *

Else where in and around the college…

"What's happening?" Someone shouted to their room mate.

"Ah! A black out!" Said another in another room.

* * *

Normal POV:

"Stay strong Kagome!" Inuyasha said to me softly. My heart was pounding…why?

"I'll take care of you…" He whispered and brought me closer.

"Thank you…" I said in a tiny voice. But he heard anyways.

"So…what are we gonna do in the dark?" Inuyasha asked. What a dumb question though.

"Inuyasha…I…I."

"Don't worry Kagome. I know you're scared." He was being so nice even though I slapped him. Why does he care. Tears were coming out of my eyes and I sobbed quietly at his chest.

"Kagome? Are you crying?" He heard small sobbing sounds and looked down.

"Man! Kagome you know I hate it when you cry. Please don't cry!" He begged.

"I can't…help it…'sniff'" I said in between cries. Inuyasha rubbed my back softly and I quickly calmed down.

"There, now don't cry anymore." Inuyasha told me. But I was still feeling guilty. I wanted to say sorry but it's too hard. Sorry…a word, can be so hard to say.

* * *

"Kagome, just try and sleep."

"No, I can't sleep until I can see some light."

"OK then…I'll try…" Inuyasha silently fell to sleep. His arms were still around me and still tight around.

"Inuyasha…I'm sorry…" I whispered. He heard and smiled to the darkness. Pulling me closer, I soon fell to sleep.

* * *

I woke up at some where in the middle of the night when I faintly heard the lights go back on. I always have a feeling when they are on.

Inuyasha was still sleeping and I didn't wanna wake him up so I tried to wriggle my way out. And oops! I woke him.

"Hey, I guess the lights are back on. Are you ok now?" He asked. I hung my head down. It wasn't a no but I was too shameful to face him again.

"Is that a no?" He did take it as a no and held me back to his chest for comfort.

"…No, it's just, I feel bad for…you know… the slap…and…and I'm…_I'msorry_!" I said quickly.

He smiled down at me, " Kagome, I forgive you but what made you change before?"

"Well…I saw that…all these…people, no, _girls_ were hanging over you and I felt…"

"You felt?" He knew the answer already- jealous. He just wanted to hear it from her.

"I felt…jealous." I spat it out and looked away thinking that he would just laugh at me but…he didn't.

"No need to feel that way Kagome. When I said that you were my _girl_ and _mine_ only, I mean it. I just couldn't resist my old life. You know…well you mightn't, but I've had girls hanging all over me back at home and I sorta guess I…missed it a little." He admitted.

"Oh…so you DO like girls hanging all over you?" I said sadly. He blinked twice, making him look really cute.

"…Well…maybe." His eyes were avoiding me.

"Inuyasha, your eyes can't avoid me forever you know!" I smirked.

"Feh! Fine I'll look at you then…" His eyes stared into mine and I felt myself blush a thousand colours.

"Ha! Looks like YOU can't stand to always look at MY handsome face!" He totally spat my attack back at me!

"YOUR face isn't handsome!" I joked.

He looked down sadly. Inuyasha was pretending though.

"Awe Inuyasha! Don't do that! You look…hot!" I cuddled him and nuzzled his neck. He secretly smirked and hugged me back.

"Good! Because I know so!" He laughed.

* * *

"Hm, what's the time?" He asked.

"Around 2:30 am why?"

"Oh nothing…I just…'yawn' need some more sleep…"

"Then go to sleep." I said thinking…'weirdo!'

"Sleep…I can't sleep without you by my side Kagome." Looking at me like I was his dinner.

"Well too bad! Are you too much of a BABY to sleep by yourself?" I yelled playfully.

"Well you're AFRAID of the dark! Are you not?"He replied also playfully.

"Fine! Since you comforted me, I'll comfort you. You're lucky Yasha!" I got on the bed and Inuyasha followed. He put his arms around my waist and nuzzled my neck softly then kissed me.

"Hey Inuyasha! I said sleep! Not play all night and have IT!" I pushed him away and faced the other way.

"Awww… But…I wanna put my arms around you…" He said pouting.

'_Ah! So adorable!'_ I thought.

"Ok, ok! Fine, you can put your arms around me…but only that! Got it?" I faced back at him and he put his strong, warm arms around me.

"Ok Kagome…" He smiled and kissed me softly on the lips then fell asleep. I soon followed after.

The night was good with him near me. Him next to me and me next to him…it felt so natural…for us to be together.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_AN: Hello! READ THIS! Well…I'm very sorry for the delay! My mother had work to do on the computer and my sister took the other one, so I had to wait till 10: 30PM! To start typing…How frustrating…_

_Anyways could some people send in their drawings and such? I don't know but I drew Inuyasha (He looked HOT) and Kagome for this story and they turned out very nicely. But the problem is that I can't scan it on because I used A3 paper in my art book… Yeah. Well Bia!_


	13. A week away from the Summer holidays!

**Serenity-angel92: Hello! I so far have got 94 reviews! Thanks! And THANK YOU for the people who read my AN. The shortest chapter you'll ever read today. That's a WARNING to all. And don't get mad at me please…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…**

**Chapter 13: A week away from the Summer holidays.**

At was morning, 6:30am. Inuyasha and I have been really nice to each other. We haven't fully got our 'fans' off our foots yet, like they still come, but we have ignored them. We've been great.

Now today was Monday and it's a week from the summer holidays.

"Good morning Sango!" I waved as she came into the classroom.

"Hey Kags!" Sango came to sit with us and Miroku followed like a loyal puppy. Inuyasha was busy finishing his homework assignment…

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said motioning to come to him.

"Yeah?"

"…Can I _please_ copy yours?…" He was so cute when he gives me those cute little puppy dog eyes.

"Don't do that!" I tried to stare away but my eyes were just focused on him.

"Ah! Fine!" I gave him my work and let him copy.

"Yay! I'll pay you back later!" He grinned and went back to his work. Soon later, our teacher for Geography came in, Ms. Hoshimi. She was a pretty lady and was very nice to us. Some times even let us just play in class.

* * *

"Good morning class." She sounded softly.

"Good morning Ms Hoshimi!" The class roared.

"OK today we are gonna take the subject Rome and list the cities and some famous towns. Then you'll find out the co-ordinate of the cities. Once you're finish bring it up."

So the class had to find whatever we had to find and hand it in.

"Good job Higurashi, 98 percent!" I received claps from the class.

"Arigato Ms. Hoshimi." I went back to my seat and just sat there till the class ended. Only a couple of people got over 90. I got the top score.

"Damn, I only got 89 percent! Stupid brain!" Inuyasha said hitting his head.

"Stop hitting your head Inuyasha! It's not good for you. You'll get dumber!" After I stated that out he never hit his head again.

* * *

After lunch breaks, our PE couch told us we had to pick an after school activity/club.

"Now listen up!" Mr Sotu said.

"We each WILL pick a group and we WILL participate!" He was more weird than nice. He would shout for no reason and would be sometimes nice if we did the wrong thing. How weird is that?"

"Let me list the activities you can pick! Ok, archery, basket ball, cricket, cheerleading, dojo, the _Go _club, sword fighting, tennis, smash club or HAVE DETENTION EVERY DAY!" He let the class discuss for a while and told them to give their answers before the summer holidays.

The other subjects were flunked. There wasn't anything else to do so we ditched class…

* * *

Outside on the lawn at college:

"So, about my payback for you Kagome." Inuyasha remembered the payback for Kagome letting him copy her assignment.

"Yeah?"

"Let's go on a tour somewhere…" He suggested.

"Um…like where?"

"Well anywhere you like, overseas, in Japan, anywhere. I can afford it." Inuyasha was rich and he CAN afford it.

"Um…lets go to Thailand! I've always wanted to go!" I said jumping up and down on the dying grass that I stomped on.

"Ok! In the summer holidays, how many days do you want?"

"You're letting ME choose THAT?" I said and stopped jumping.

"Yeah…why?"

"I don't know. How about…3 days and 2 nights?"

"Ok! Sango and Miroku can come if they want." Inuyasha said and I hugged him and we fell on the floor together.

"Yay! Thank you!" I praised him with kisses.

"Ok, well we have to book a hotel."

"OK we'll do that today!" Ah…I was so happy.

* * *

Sango and Miroku came and saw me jumping around happily.

"Hey Inuyasha, is Kagome alright?" Sango asked him looking at me going crazy.

"Yeah, I told her my payback for the assignment."

"Yeah, and what's that?" Miroku asked taking a seat next to Sango.

"Oh not much, just that we all are gonna go to Thailand for 3 da-"

"WE are gonna go to Thailand!" Sango squealed.

"Yeah!" Inuyasha smiled.

"Omg! Miroku WE are gonna go to Thailand!" She screamed shaking Miroku and bumping his head on the tree, to death.

"Sango don't KILL him!" I said calming down.

"Yeah man seriously." Inuyasha had me wrapped up to his chest.

"OMG! We're going to Thailand! Yay!" Sango said now letting go of Miroku…not to mention the he is half dead…

* * *

Back at our rooms:

"Well we still had about a week left Kagome, you really should start packing. You know how long you take."

"Yeah, I should. And Sango too! Thank you sooo much for taking me!" I said flipping out again.

"Ok, ok Kags. Stop flipping out on me!" He said as she held him in a death hold.

"Kag…can't…breath!"

"Ah! Sorry!" I apologuized and went to pack.

"I'll go book the flight tickets and hotel." Inuyasha was on the phone...little did Kagome know that the hotel she was going to was a 5 and a 1/2 star hotel...

Sango and Miroku were already packing and Miroku was packing in all his junk and porn magazines.

"Miroku! That's so wrong to bring!" Sango said.

"Well, I need some info on Thailand ladies-" Miroku ended up unconscious.

"Stupid Miroku…you just don't know what you're doing to me don't you…" Sango snared.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_AN: Hello again! Sorry, that was short, but I don't feel like writing/typing today… Sorry…please read and review!_


	14. The trip to Thailand!

**Serenity-angel92:. Hey!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: The trip to Thailand!**

"So are you ready for the last day of this school year?" Inuyasha asked me after I got ready and is now brushing my hair.

"Pretty much. Though I can't wait till tomorrow! I still can't believe that we are going to go to Thailand!" I pranced to the bathroom and took a last look at myself and got my small bag and left with Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku.

* * *

In the Classroom:

"As ye all know, today is the last day of this school year. We will talk about on last thing before we go." Ms. Kaede explained. The class groaned.

"This talk isn't as BAD as ye people may think. This is about the holidays." The class looked up in surprised at what she is saying.

"Ok, you will have to have a one minute talk on where you are going to go. If there are more of yous, then come out too." Ms. Kaede was letting us flunk class!

"Ok, first, Kouga." Kouga came out in front of our class and told them where he was going. And sat his ass back down. He was going to the US.

"Nice Kouga, Now Inuyasha." Inuyasha and me, Sango and Miroku came out.

"Ok, I see that ye all are going with Inuyasha ne?" Ms. Kaede looked up.

"Hai, Kaede-sensai." We said.

"Ok then continue…"

"Ok we are gonna go to Thailand!" The class looked and they were interested.

"We will see traditional dancing, eat food, shop like hell and other amazing things." I said proudly.

"Checking out hot Thai girls!" Miroku nodded and fell unconscious when Sango whacked him.

"We will spend 3 days and 2 nights at a hotel…which I'm not sure what…" Sango said unsure.

"We are gonna live in a 5 and a ½ star hotel." Inuyasha stated and all eyes fell on him.

"A-a 5 ½ star ho-hotel-l?" I said looking at him shocked.

"Yeah!" The class was thinking how the hell he got all the money.

"Are you going with your parents or something?" A boy asked from our class.

"Nope, us four are gonna have the greatest time of our life!" Inuyasha said. Some people were still gaping about the 5 ½ star hotel.

"Which hotel?" Another asked.

"The Emerald." Inuyasha said. (I've been there! It's so nice!)

The people who also have been to Thailand were amazed at how Inuyasha managed to get a 5 ½ star hotel in a second. It was really hard getting that hotel booked. We counted down to the end of this school year and ran away!

* * *

After school, on the limo:

"Ah…I think I've been waiting for this day for my whole life…" I said drinking a champagne that Inuyasha handed to me.

"I see you can't wait till we get there huh?"

"Well of course not! I haven't been there before, I don't think I've even been over seas before!" I protested and took another sip.

"Yes well this would be like our first official date…" Inuyasha accidentally said out loud.

" 'Pause' I hope I didn't say that out loud did I?"

"Ah, yeah you did." _'Come to think of it…this would be our official FIRST date…'_ I smiled and gave him a small peck on the lips.

* * *

At the airport:

"So, was the car comfy enough?" Inuyasha asked Sango and Miroku.

"Yeah! Don't be stupid Inuyasha! Your limos are the best! If we see your father, I must thank him for the limos!" Sango said with sparkles in his eyes.

"Yeah you will…later." Inuyasha told us.

"Ok please put your luggage on the weighing scale." The person who was helping us with the luggage said.

We put our luggage on the scale and man did it weigh a LOT!

"Ok, Mr Tashio. You may pass." Gosh, even the stranger knew Inuyasha.

We got our hand luggage checked and went though the scanning machine.

"So, let's go to our flight now!" I screamed.

We headed down to our gate and saw some people lining up to go though. Luckily we made it just in time. We had a little fight with the officers back there before.

Our seat numbers were next to each other. I sat by the window side and Inuyasha sat next to me. Then Sango sat next to Miroku who was next to Inuyasha. (So it's like: Kag, Inu, Mir, San. Ok?)

On the way, I didn't sleep, too busy going psycho and Inuyasha had to stop me from bouncing on my seat. Sango got furious and kept hitting Miroku for hitting on flight attenders.

It took around 6 hours flight time. (I'm guessing…)

We had breakfast and lunch on the flight. Nothing else to do other wise. We watched TV on the 20 cm television in front of us and read books and talked about things.

* * *

I got tired and there were still 1 ½ hours left. I slept and met Kikyo again.

'**_Hello Kagome. Long time no see.'_** Kikyo greeted.

'_Same. I never saw you all those nights before, why?'_ I asked.

'**Because you were with Inuyasha. I can get into your head while Inuyasha's with you. So every time he touches you, I will tell you to wake up.'** She explained.

_'So anyways…I going to Thailand!'_ I was still very happy, even in my dreams.

**'Very good. Tell me about it later.'**

_'Well, I guess being stuck here in this…this place isn't so bad.'_

**'I guess, we can still talk. Nothing on yet today…'**

_'Do you get bored sitting around here?'_

**'No, because only when you are asleep, I come. Otherwise I'm off in someone else's mind.'**

_'Oh.'_ I was enjoying my times with Kikyo. I got to know her better and she isn't as bad as I thought she was. We talked about her times when she was a living priestess but never bought the 'old times' up. To sad for both of us really.

_'So you're saying that I am I priestess!'_ I said.

**'Yes, this is the only way to beat Naraku. If he wants you dead then you must be containing some spiritual powers. And you couldn't be a demon, everyone would notice otherwise. So yes you are a priestess and I must add, a strong one.'** I blushed at the comment.

_'Do you know where Naraku is? He hasn't even tried killing me once.'_

**'Well, I have to track him down and then you would have to go to sleep without Inuyasha by your side.'**

I 'oh'ed and nodded.

_'I'll try. And are you sure you can't get to me while I'm with Inuyasha?'_

**'Yes, he will create a barrier around you not even Naraku can get though. He will protect you and keep you safe.'**

The way she said it, '_He'll keep me safe'_. I feel all nice and warm inside.

* * *

"Kagome?" I heard Inuyasha in the real world calling out to me.

**'Ok, time for you to go.'** Kikyo started to walk away and the blue light quickly surrounded me and I'm back to reality.

* * *

"Kagome?…" Inuyasha said. My eyes opened and shutted then opened again.

"Hey…"

"Rise and shine babe, we are in Thailand!"

"YAY!" I screamed and jumped out of my seat and opened the carriage that held our hand luggage.

Our adventures for 3 days and 2 nights are here! We are here in Thailand! And we will enjoy ever happy hour together, me and Inuyasha, as a couple.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_AN: I think I should stop doing that soon. Think of what will happen if I had 50 chapters! The whole story will be filled with those tag stuff! Any who, I hope you like it! Please read and review!_


	15. Lap dancing bitches!

**Serenity-angel92: Hello! Thanks again for da reviews! My chapters may be getting a little shorter…and you now can't expect me to update everyday because I have school soon. Sorry…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: Lap dancing bitches.**

Once we arrived to our destination, we left our stuff at the Emerald hotel. The 5 ½ star. We rented a car there so we could travel easier.

"Wow! This hotel is like the best!" Sango squealed with excitement.

"So true! Thanks Inuyasha!" I gave him another kiss on the cheek and started unpacking my things. He bought in all my luggage and Miroku for Sango's. Then went to their room.

The bed was queen-double, and there was a large television, free room service, the bathroom was huge and lights were adjustable. It was like the perfect room. Room 579, on the 5th floor. And Inuyasha's was 578, next to ours.

""Ok done!"" We both chirped. Now to call Inuyasha and Miroku.

'Knock, knock' Inuyasha came to open the door.

"Hello! Finished packing and ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm done but Miroku isn't…stupid lech packs in porn magazines!" Inuyasha whispered.

"Hey! I heard that!" Miroku said in the background.

"What ever Miroku! The girls are waiting."

"Oh! Sango came here to live with me?" Miroku came running to the door and attempted to kiss Sango but missed.

"Ew! No Miroku! 'BONK!' You wish! I even feel sorry for Inuyasha living with you now!" Sango bonked him on the head and walked away.

"Sango wait!" I called back.

* * *

After breakfast at the hotel, we got into the car and drove off to go to some interesting dancing as they said…people say they loved it there, but never told us why…

We paid our tickets and went in. The show hasn't started yet so Inuyasha went and bought us some drinks. We sat waited for a couple of minutes and this lady dressed really sassily came out with a microphone.

"Hey all you guys in the audience! And the girls. Well today we will have a lap dancing contest with our pretty ladies back stage. Rules…they get to pick the guys from the audience to lap dance around!" The bitch said.

I felt a little jealously thinking that they might choose Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't notice my different aura.

"Now if you girls in the audience has a boyfriend who gets picked please try and NOT come up and hit our beautiful ladies up here." The bitch said. Soon all these bitches came up on stage and all the guys whistled besides Inuyasha. He didn't seem to be interested. On the other hand though Miroku has whistling so loud that maybe the other side of the world could hear…Sango obviously whacked him unconscious.

"Now ladies, go choose your man!" The bitch announced. The ladies that were on stage came down and picked some guys from the audience. Then this lady came to Inuyasha and picked him. He was like in a trance and followed. My breathing quickened and eyes got watery.

"Now ladies! When the music starts go lap dancing around your guy!" The bitch then walked over to the stairs that were on either side of the stage.

The bitch who chose Inuyasha sat on his lap and pushed her breast to his face and was sitting facing him. I started to shake and Sango noticed and tried calming me down.

Bitch then started to kiss Inuyasha and I really thought thati saw him kiss back.

He was like in the deepest trance I've ever seen him in. I closed my eyes and tried bringing Kikyo up. She never came…

My shaking was seriously hard now.

The bitch started to take off her skimpy cloths and showed Inuyasha her breast and probably told him to do anything to them. He started to nuzzle on them. My world froze at that moment. It seems like forever before I could move.

Suddenly I just got up and started to cry out my eyes. Sango didn't try to stop me because she probably knew how I felt.

Inuyasha snapped out of his trance and saw Kagome run out of the auditorium. Then he looked in front of him and saw a bitch dancing around him.

"Get fuck woman!" He yelled and ran off stage to chase after Kagome. (AN: Miroku missed the WHOLE show!)

* * *

I was on the other side of the street trying to catch a taxi. The taxi finally stopped in front of me. I saw Inuyasha walk out and he saw me get on the taxi.

"Kagome!" He yelled.

I ignored him and went into the taxi.

"To the Emerald hotel please. _'sniff'_" I cried.

"I see you have boyfriend problems, Miss. I've been there before, when the people said that if was a good place to be, but it's so wrong." The driver said.

"_'sniff'_ He was enjoying that fucken hell! I thought he loved me…" I said crying still.

"Well, I can tell that he still loves you, Miss, because he snapped out of his trance that those bitches made on him. He came after you. He still cares." This driver was very nice.

"…I don't think I can trust him as much as I did anymore… Oh and by the way what's your name? Mine's Kagome." I introduced.

"I'm Rin!" Rin said.

"Thanks for making me feel better Rin." I was grateful to have someone like her to talk to.

"No problem! So I see since you live in a hotel, you aren't from here?" Rin asked.

"Yeah. I'm from Japan, Tokyo. It's the summer holidays and Inuyasha…well it was like a payback for me…"

"Did you say Inuyasha?"

"Yeah. He's very popular in Japan… I guess you know him too…" I said sounding sick of talking about him.

"No! I know his brother! Sesshoumaru!" She said shaking her head.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Yeah! He's my fiancé! Really nice if you get to know him! But Fluffy and Inuyasha isn't the best of brothers." Rin explained.

"Fluffy?"

"My nickname for him!"

"Cute, Rin! So I guess you aren't from here also?"

"Yeah! I'm here just to fill in my friend's job for a while, and for some sightseeing." Rin chirped.

"Well we're here! That'll be $5.60 thanks!" I handed the money.

"Thanks! And I hope to see you back in Japan! Bye Rin!" She waved goodbye and drove off.

* * *

I got back to the hotel room and took a shower. Then washed my face. I looked into the mirror and I saw me…with Inuyasha around my waist. I slightly smiled.Then the bad memory for the bitch came. Tears started to come again.

"I can't believe him… Love me? Yeah right…" I laid on the bed and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

Inuyasha's POV:

"You really pissed her off Inuyasha!" Sango said as she pulled Miroku into the car.

"Well…I couldn't help it…it was like my old life…" I said.

Sango's eyes widened.

"You use to do that ANYWAYS?" She shouted.

"Well…yeah." I drove towards the hotel.

"Omg Inuyasha!"

"Whatever… Do you think Kagome's in the hotel?"

"Yeah she is, she told me…before she ran off crying." Sango said with a sad frown on her face.

I helped Sango pull Miroku up the front stairs and to the elevator.

"Well, our first day of Thailand isn't good…" Inuyasha admitted.

"Yeah…for Kagome, most… You'll be lucky even if she talked to you! You better say you're sorry! Or I'll personally bash the shit out of you!" She scowled.

"I see everyone is taking it out on me." I sighed.

- -

- -

- -

- -

- -

- -

- -

-

_AN: Ha! Like my good plan of putting my tags now? Hahaha! And did you like the chapter? I know, i know, the bitch! Well, please read and review!_


	16. Hatred between us

**Serenity-angel92: Hi! I'm so happy that you people gave me reviews! Yay! (I'm flipping out!) Thank you! x100! Oh and sorry for the delay… Today, this chapter is gonna be a no-no to people who like Kag and Inu together…if you know what I mean. And guess who's coming… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…

* * *

**

**Chapter 16: Hatred between us…**

I was still crying my damn eyes out. I'm mean, how could he?

'Eerrkkk…' The door opened and I thought it was Sango

"Sango?"

"…"

"Can you believe that Takahashi? He did that…and in front of me!" I shouted while crying.

No answer…

"I don't think I'll EVER forgive him!"

'gasp…'

"I…I _really_ thought we had something together… This is happening all again Sango! Now and 4 years ago! I hate it!"

The footsteps came closer and closer. But 'Sango' did speak.

"Sango?" I turned around and saw…

"Inuyasha…" I got off the bed and backed away. I didn't want to be with him.

"Kagome…please…" He stepped forward and I stepped back.

"Go away!" I screamed.

"…I'm sorry… I just-"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it! Haven't you hurt me enough already?" I was shaking. Crying. And all these stupid emotions came up…but most were…anger and sadness.

"Kagome, I didn't mean to-"

"Shut up! Get lost. Go away… I just don't want to get hurt anymore…" I slide down the wall and cried. I didn't want to cry and show my weakness in front of him but I couldn't help it.

"Please Kagome…let me explain…" Inuyasha BEGGED! (That 's for 'InuyashaForever14' for the review…you know.)

"No…" I kept on shaking me head.

He kneeled next to me and put a hand on my shaking shoulder. Like electricity, I quickly moved away, like I was…afraid of his touch.

"Don't…"

"Don't what?" He asked.

"Don't come near me…I feel broken enough already." I was in the corner then I got up. He got up after me.

"Go away…" I turned me head from his golden eyes.

"Kagome…"

The last of my tears fell out of my eyes. I dashed out of the room and went to elevator.

"Kagome!" He shouted after me and ran after me. But too slow. The elevator door closed and I went down.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha pressed the elevator button furiously then after a long…while, it opened.

* * *

I ran as far as I could…as far out of the sight of the hotel…and out of _his_ sight. I went to the nearest food shop and sat down.

"What would you like miss?" The waiter man asked. I looked at the menu.

"Um…traditional green tea please…and some wasabi." I ordered.

"Wasabi? For what?" He asked.

"…For crying…" I said softly.

"Crying?" His face softened and took my hands.

"Miss, did you have guy problems?" I looked away.

"I see…well I'm Hiten. If you want to talk to me about it…." And he walked away to get my order.

After like 5 minutes, Hiten came back and put the items I ordered on my table.

"So…do you wanna talk about it?" He asked. I put some wasabi in my mouth and the hot taste made me cry…well at least tears came out. I planned to cry myself out.

"…ok…"

"So, what happened?" He sat down next to me.

"We went to a show…and we thought it might be good because everyone says it was…'sniff'…then we found out that it was a lap dancing…show, with bitches dancing on the guy they pick… One of them picked my…_ex_-boyfriend…and…and he" I was struggling to spill it out.

"Yes… He what?"

"He…he enjoyed it…"

"What?" Hiten slammed down his plastic board for orders and stared at me eyes widened.

"…" I looked back down at my 'food' and took another big bite from the wasabi. That bite was huge. Hiten tried stopping me but I kept on eating. Only a few times I stopped for a sip of green tea.

"Don't eat anymore Miss! It's not good for you! Put it down!" Hiten grabbed the plate off me and poured me more green tea.

"Drink this…" I shook my head. The wasabi has definitely gotten the better of me. I felt dizzy and my head hurt like hell. Eyes were dying from crying and heart ached the most.

"Please miss, drink it." Hiten was so nice…but either way, that Takahashi just wouldn't get out of my head…

I took small sips of the hot tea. It was definitely better than eating wasabi but the wasabi helped pour out the tears.

"Thank you Hiten…" I gave him the money and was about to walk out but then…

"Wait…I don't know your name, Miss." He grabbed my arm.

"Kagome." I smiled.

"Well Kagome, I hope for you to come again." He bowed and watched me go.

* * *

True the green tea helped, but the wasabi was so strong. I asked for the strongest.

I was almost at the hotel, I decided to go a short cut… but I so shouldn't have.

"Hello girl." An eerie voice said from the shadows.

"Who's there?" I said feeling a little scared.

"I'm your worst nightmare! Kagome Higurashi…" The shadowed person came out and I didn't recognize his face.

"Who are you?" I said now very dizzy from the strong wasabi.

"I'm Naraku." He grinned.

"Naraku?…" My memory was still blurry.

"Remember?…" Naraku asked.

"No…" My eye sight was now blurry.

"Then come with me Kagome…" I followed him and we ended up in an abandoned alley way.

"Where are we?" I felt like I was dying then.

"We are on the way to your death!" Naraku said moving forward to me. He was holding something in his hand.

"What are you doing?" I moved back, now knowing it was a knife he was holding.

"Come here girl." I was so stupid! I went to him…

"Good. Now closer…" I walked closer.

'Slash!' Blood spurted every where.

"Ahhh!" He slashed my shoulder and my stomach. I felt pain all over.

"Kagome!" Some one called. I looked to the voice. I saw some one…some one who felt so close to me.

"Inuyasha…" My eyes closed and I saw Naraku disappear just before I closed them.

"Kagome!" Was the last thing I heard…

* * *

Inuyasha's POV:

"Kagome!" I ran to her. I was too late…

"No! She can't…" I don't cry, I NEVER cry. But I just did…

"Please hang on Kagome… Don't leave me…" I rushed to the Thailand international hospital. It was big.

The nurses saw us and quickly rushed us to the operation room.

Kagome was breathing, but breathing really slowly. Like her heart could stop any moment.

"Kagome…" I was told to wait outside, so I did.

"Ah!" I heard her scream. A deafening scream.

"Please don't die….please live Kagome…" Then my mind landed on the situation of who might of done it. There wasn't anyone there when I got there. I didn't even smell any traces of the person who may have tried to kill Kagome.

"She wouldn't have done it herself would she?" I asked myself. Again, the night was endless…it also started raining.

"Sir, she may have to stay in hospital for a day. Her breathing is back to normal and her health is better. The cuts were very deep and she has lost a lot of blood, can we ask who did it to her?" The doctor came out 2 hours later and asked.

"No…I don't know who might have done it to her. Can I see her?"

"Yes…" The doctor let me in and I saw Kagome.

* * *

She was lying there… She was cold when I touched her. So lifeless almost.

"Kagome…" _'I wanted…I wanted to be with her…live with her… She can't die! Not on me.'_

An hour has past and I was still wide awake. I checked her breathing. Definitely better than before. Then I saw a tear slip out of her eyes. Tears of a pure angel…and angel like her…

- -

- -

- -

- -

- -

- -

- -

- -

_AN: Hello again! So was it sad-ish? Did you like it? Well please tell me in the reviews!_


	17. I love you

**Serenity-angel92: Hello! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! for the reviews! Except there's a person who's…scaring me… Ok, I need to know how many chapters you want. I can end this really quickly after a couple of chapters or I can make it longer, but they will fight sometimes…And I have to know before I do anything else to Naraku.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…**

**Chapter 17: I love you…**

"She's in the what!" Sango yelled over the phone.

"She's in the hospital…" Inuyasha said dully.

"How!"

"She was slashed deeply in the stomach and shoulder…"

"No…how is she?" Sango softened down and Miroku put a hand on her shoulder.

"How's she?" Miroku asked Sango.

"Inuyasha? How's Kagome?" Sounding determined to know.

"She's…she's now sleeping…but she's very cold still." Inuyasha explained. He put his hand on Kagome's forehead and felt a fever coming up.

"And she has a fever…"

"Omg…I'm so gonna kill the person who did that to her!" Sango threatened.

"…I never caught the scent of another person Sango…but I truly doubt that she tried killing herself."

"Well of course she wouldn't! Some one is stalking her!" Sango shook Miroku.

"OK well…I'll ring when she wakes up…"

"K bye…" Sango hung up and Miroku offered a shoulder to cry on.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha looked at the time…it was 1:30 in the morning.

"Please live…" Inuyasha went and sat next to the bed and cupped my hand in his. He was still waiting and waiting, but soon he fell asleep like she did.

* * *

In the morning:

Inuyasha woke up but sadly to find that Kagome hasn't yet.

"Why aren't you awake Kagome?…" I heard him say something.

"Please wake up…"

My eyes opened a little then shut again.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha was relived to find Kagome waking up.

_'Oh Kami…my shoulder…'_ I thought trying to keep the pain from coming. I felt warm arms embracing me suddenly. 

"Inu…yasha?"

"Kagome…please don't scary me like that anymore." He begged silently.

"I…won't Inuyasha…"

"Don't leave me. Don't even try…" He placed a gentle kiss on my cold lips and just like fire, they warmed up once again.

"Kagome…"

"Yes?"

"I…I...um…"

"Um?"

"I lo-" He was cut off by the damn doctor.

"Ah! Kagome! Good to see you up! You may leave when you want." The doctor said cheerfully.

"Stupid doc! Stupid idiot interrupting my time!" Inuyasha growled while his eyes twitched.

"Um Inuyasha? What were you gonna say?" I asked feeling wide awake.

"…(blush) N-nothing!" _'I just can't say it! What the hell is so hard. It's saying 3 damn words! 'I love you' What the fuck is so hard? I know because I'm a chicken! Wait! I'm a dog…What ever!'_

"So are you ready to go Inuyasha?" I asked.

* * *

"Huh? Oh yeah." They were walking back since Kagome insisted that she was fine and didn't need a taxi.

"So…"

"I know what you're gonna ask Inuyasha." I said smirking at him. He blushed many, MANY different shades of red.

"Y-you do?" He said looking away.

"Yeah! You're gonna ask 'Who the fuck did that to you?'" I emphasized in his voice.

"Well…not really…" _'God! I thought she was gonna say 'Kagome, I love you' ! I mean really! But I hadn't thought of who DID try and kill her.'_

"Really? Then what were you gonna sa-"

"Nothing! Nothing really! S-so…who did try and kill you?" I said changing the subject.

"…Guess. Who would even TRY killing me?" I challenged him.

"…I don't know! Any random bastard could of tried and seduce you and get you killed! And I don't like guessing games Kagome!" He pouted.

"Awe how cute! Well then…it was Na-" Cut off.

"Hey Kagome!" A voice came from the back. I turned around and saw Hiten.

"Hi Hiten! Aren't you meant to be at work?" I asked.

"Well it's my lunch break." Then he looked over to Inuyasha.

"Hi! I'm Hiten and you are?…"

"Feh!"

"Ok 'Feh' ?"

"What? My name isn't 'Feh!' It's Inuyasha! You bastard! And how do you know my girlfriend? Did you try and kill her? If you did I so swear I'll kill you!" Inuyasha yelled pointing at Hiten.

"No." He raised his arms up in defense mode when Inuyasha tried to punch him.

"Inuyasha! This is Hiten, we met last night."

"You…" _'Does she love him?…'_

"Inuyasha?" I said softly. "Inuyasha are you ok?"

"What ever!" He walked away. (AN: They were like next to the Hotel.)

"Inuyasha! I'm sorry Hiten-"

"Hey…isn't that the guy you were talking about before?" Hiten asked watching him go in to the Emerald.

"Yeah…But he also saved me…so I guess I can't be mad at him…Well see you around! Bye!" I ran off after Inuyasha leaving poor Hiten all confused.

"But…she said he cheated on her?" Hiten said before walking back to have lunch.

* * *

"Inuyasha!" I screamed knocking on his door.

"What?" He swung the door open and I pretended to cry.

"…K-Kagome? Please don't cry!" He said kneeling on the floor and taking my hands.

"…'sniff' You know…it looks like you're proposing to me!…" I said.

"…" Inuyasha blushed then he realized…

"You mean you were 'fake' crying?" Inuyasha is sometimes so, so dumb…'tsk, tsk!'

"Well _sorry!_ Mr I-can't-take-crying-from-women!" I growled.

"Like I would want to marry a wench like you!" Inuyasha scowled until…

"No use crying now Kagome! I know you're fakin- Kagome?" He turned around to see my unlocking my room door and run in.

"Kagome!" I was really crying. I still so can't believe that bastard!

"Sango?" I heard the showers going and I knew she was in there.

"Wait a second!" She called back not knowing it was me.

"Kagome! Let me in!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Hell no! I know you hate me!"

"…No I don't…I..I love you…" He whispered. I heard him. I silently opened the door to find him looking sad with his puppy ears drooping down and eyes looking sad.

"Inuyasha…"

"I'm sorry Kagome…" He turned to leave but I grabbed him by the wrist and our lips touched. I kissed him deeply and he returned the loving kiss.

"Kagome…"

"I'm sorry Inuyasha." I smiled and kept kissing him.

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" It was Sango's voice.

"Sango!" I turned and hugged her. A nice bear hug.

"Are you ok? Omg do you know how worried Miroku and I were? You scared us to death!" Sango said giving me another hug.

"I'm ok Sango! Haha! Thanks for worrying!"

"So…" Her worried face turned mysterious.

"Yes…?" I asked.

"You were kissing!" Sango smirked.

""…""Both Inuyasha and I were silent and blushed madly.

"It's so cute!...Miroku!" Miroku came out of his room knowing the sound of his lovely maiden Sango calling out his name.

"Yes dearest? Kagome! How are you?" Miroku said.

"She's great! I saw them kiss!" Sango squealed.

""…"" Both our eyes twitched.

"OH! That's great! Sango…" Miroku turned serious.

"Yes?"

"Don't be afraid to come to me, my maiden…I will always be glad to kiss your rosy lips." He said pulling her hands in his. Sango blushed red then…

'SMACK!' The loud smack echoed though the hall ways of the hotel.

Inuyasha and I stared eyes widened. That's hard…

"Dream on Miroku you perverted bastard!" Sango went back to her room and Miroku fell unconscious.

"Well…I guess I'll see you later, ne Inuyasha?" I smiled and went back in to my room.

"Yeah…later love…" Inuyasha went back to his room thinking about Kagome leaving the unconscious lech on the floor.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_AN: Hello! Did ya like it? Well I so damn hoped you did! Please read and review! Note also that my school holidays ends on Wednesday this week…so you will have to wait a while till I get to update…sorry._


	18. Plan to keep Naraku away

**Serenity-angel92: Hi! Please oh PLEASE! Read my new story, 'Sugar Candi Sweetest Thing' I need some more reviews… Well for people who are annoyingly annoying me because they think it's a rush, well I told you over a zillion times, that I- have- to-go-to-school!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…

* * *

**

**Chapter 18: Plan to keep Naraku away…**

The next day Inuyasha remembered talking to Kagome about who tries killing her…but he sorta ignored her and wanted to punch the life out of that stupid Hiten!

"Wake up Miroku, you fat slug!" Inuyasha called. He pushed Miroku off his bed and Miroku hit his slug head.

"Oi! I'm not a slug! And I'm not fat!" Miroku pouted.

"Whatever. Just go get changed and…brush your teeth! Seriously!" Inuyasha covered his nose.

"Oi!" Miroku went and brushed his teeth and went to knock on Sango's room door.

"Hel- What are you doing here?" Sango's eyes thinned to a line.

"I was going to wake you up to my kisses!" Sango's eyes widened and slammed the door in his face.

"Sango?" I walked over to the door to find Sango sitting on the floor panting hard.

"You ok?"

"No! Do you know what Miroku wanted to do?" She stood up and locked the door.

"No?…"

"He wanted to wake me up to his kisses!" Sango was screaming and I was so laughing till my guts fell out.

"Oh my gosh Kagome! How can you be laughing at that! That's just so wrong!" Sango cleaned her face again and got changed. Oh and so did i.

"What are you planning to do today?" Sango asked.

"Well…I was planning on shopping! You know I love shopping!"

"Ok!"

"I'll go get Inuyasha and Miroku." I walked to the door and knocked on their door.

Inuyasha opened the door to find his 'love' standing there.

"Hello sweet _thang_!"

"Agh! Don't call me that!" I cringed at the word.

"Aw…you don't like it honey?"

"…No but only when we are alone, you can call me honey, ok?"

"Sure, well why are you here?"

"Oh me and Sango wanted to go shopping and wondering if you guys might come."

"Sure…Miroku! You! Ass! now!"

"Ok, ok! Oh hello Kagome!" Miroku scurried to the door.

"What?" He stared at Inuyasha.

"We're going to the mall!" Inuyasha imitated me voice.

"Hey! I don't sound like that!" I punch him lightly on the shoulder.

' _sigh…I still have the wounds that Naraku gave m-'_ Then I suddenly remembered to tell Inuyasha about him.

"Um…Inuyasha…"

"Yeah?" He turned around from the little fit him and Miroku had.

"I need to tell you about the person who slashed me." That had rung Inuyasha's ears.

"Who!" Inuyasha demanded.

"It was Naraku…"

Inuyasha froze at that name.

"Na-Naraku?…" His eyes twitched a little and his fist tightened.

"Yeah…"

"That bastard! Wait…I didn't smell him…"

"What? He was there! He was there when you were running to me! He disappeared after you came!"

"…I didn't smell his stinky stench." _'What if…what if only Kagome can see him…'_

"Kagome, I didn't smell him because he wasn't there."

"What? He was there! You saw the wounds he gave me!" I saw getting worried.

Sango came out and thought, what the hell?

"Yo…" She said. Miroku quickly told her to be quiet.

"What did Kikyo tell you before?" Inuyasha asked me with a serious look.

* * *

_Flashback:_

'_Kikyo…'_

'**_Hello…now do you want to wake up? Wake to see Inuyasha?'_** She asked.

'…_Yes…'_ I answered.

'**_Try…you can only go IF you try and make it thought this darkness in your head.'_** Kikyo said.

'_Why are you helping me? Don't you hate me?'_ I asked.

'**_Well if you don't want me too then I guess Naraku could just take you. But then again…I don't want to go…'_** She said.

'_Go? Go where?'_ I asked questioned.

'**_Go where you ask?…Go to HELL!' _**Kikyo shouted. I suddenly saw a flash of Hell's fire burning behind her.

'**_Wake up or you too will be pulled in! Do it!'_** She screamed. I felt like I was being pulled in slowly…feeling the heat of the fire from hell.

_End of Flashback

* * *

_

"She said that Naraku would send me to hell along with her if I don't wake up… Why?"

"Naraku can get into your mind…he's an illusion but your illusion comes true. Ever thing he makes you think, happens…"

"What? It's an 'illusion' Inuyasha. How can that come true if he was an 'illusion'?"

"It's real to you. No one else can see him BUT you…that also means I can't protect you…" Inuyasha slide down the wall with his hands to his face.

"Wait! I know how you can protect me!" Inuyasha looked up to me and gave me a quizzical look.

"What then?" He asked softly.

"I can't stay away from you… You will always be by me side Inuyasha. Kikyo said that if I'm with you she and Naraku can't get to me. Just stay near me." I smiled sweetly to him and he smiled back.

"So…when do we start?" He smirked.

"Oh! And since we are staying for one more day here…which is today, every thing will be fine. Because we are in the same room for college!" I smiled and we went shopping!

* * *

Shopping Center:

"Yay! Shopping!" I ran to a near by shop and Sango followed.

"Aw! Look at that cute duffle bag!" I squealed and went inside. Inuyasha ran after me.

It was light green and had yellow and gray checkers on it.

"Can I have it Inuyasha?" I asked. Inuyasha 'feh'ed and I guess it was a yes.

"Thank you!" I hugged him and he blushed a little. I didn't see it but Sango and Miroku definitely did.

All day, Sango and I bought a little somethin', somethin' for our luggage. We went though every store, every shop and department stores and bought at least something.

We got a huge bill…and the good thing was Inuyasha was paying for everything! We also had to get another big suit case for everything bought today. Heehee, Miroku and Inuyasha got to 'happily' carry everything for us.

The day went very well! And no Naraku in sight.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_AN: Ok, I'll stop doing those tags after this chapter… Well I know it's rushed but once my dad gets home, I have to get off… Go blame my father for everything! (Running away…) Please read and review!_


	19. The flight back!

**Serenity-angel92: Hey! Updating again! Ok…enjoy… This is gonna be the shortest chapterI EVER make! Never again will it be this short...i just couldn't think of anything else!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…**

**NOTE: This story is from Kagome's view…BUT if I typed 'Kagome said…' then that means the…narrator is saying it! Ok?**

**Chapter 19: The flight back!**

"So, are we all packed?" Inuyasha asked us all.

"""Yep!""" Miroku and Sango and I were all packed. We started off with a suitcase each but Sango and I managed to get another one.

"OK Then we will head to the airport." Miroku said as we went down the escalator.

We had caught the taxi to the airport. Not Rin's though…

"So, when we get back, we go to the college rooms first then what?" I asked.

"Um…then nothing! I wanna sleep!" Inuyasha protested.

"Ok, I'll go shopping or someth-"

"No!"

"Why?" I whined shaking him softly.

"Because…" He trailed off.

"Because?…" I was close to tears but they dried up as soon as I saw him blush.

"Because…I want…"

"Want?"

"Want… you to…"

"Me to?"

"OK! First don't repeat me! And second…I want you to…um…"

"…" I didn't say anything just to make him a little happier.

"Hey? Why didn't you repeat me?" I gave him on of my 'You-just-told-me-not-to!' looks.

"…You said to not repeat now hurry up and finish the sentence!"

"Fine, fine, fine! I want you to _sleepwithmetonight!_" Then he looked away blushing. I backed away and he looked at me like he was harmed or something.

"Kagome?…" I move back a little more and his face had a frown on it. He was about to give up then…

"Sure!" I leaped on him making him fall down to the window and we both laughed.

"Kagome! Don't do that! You know I don't like to get embarrassed!" I just laughed and kissed him softly on the lips.

We got to the airport and luggage up in the plane…our flight was flight 26…gate 3.

* * *

On the plane…

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hm…?" I looked at him.

"What are you doing?" He asked looking at me while I was doing something.

"Oh nothing! Just getting comfortable while I sleep…'yawn'…on you…" I fell asleep on his lap.

Inuyasha stroked Kagome's hair as she fell to sleep, looking at her angelic sleeping face. He peered behind him and saw Miroku and Sango cuddling each other then smiled for them.

"I love you Kagome…" He smiled then fell asleep also.

The flight took some time…but we slept in peace. Oh! And Kikyo didn't come to see me! Because Inuyasha was there…holding me…

* * *

We got off the plane and the limo driver drove us back to the college. 

"Oh gosh! It's good to be back!" I yawned tiredly.

"Come on Kagome…we…sleep…now." Inuyasha opened the door and we both fell on the bed. Adjusting my back to his chest we soon fell asleep again soundlessly.

Miroku and Sango also decided to sleep together!

Everything felt so right…until-

"Kagome?" Some one shouted from the door. It was Kouga…

I tiredly got out of bed but Inuyasha pulled me back.

He yawned and said…

"Don't go Kagome…sleep." I giggled and we pretended to not be home yet.

"…If that dog turd did anything to her I so swear…" Kouga trailed off and walked back to his cabin. Inuyasha growled silently.

"Good." Inuyasha nuzzled my neck and kissed it softly.

"Inuyasha…" I moaned. He smirked and pulled me closer.

"I love you." He said.

"Ditto, my friend."

"…Am I just a friend?…" He said softly and let go of my waist. I turned to see him sadder than usual.

"No…you're more than that Inuyasha! You're WAY more than that!" I cupped his cheek and he looked at me with his cute puppy dog eyes. I kissed him.

"Way more Inuyasha…" I snuggled closer to his chest and mumbled, "…boyfriend…lover…"

Inuyasha smiled for now he knows that Kagome Higurashi truly loves him. It was from the heart. He had to now make her the happiest girl on earth. A task he is willing to do.

* * *

**-Heehee…I think you'll kill me right now… I'm finishing it there…bia! Please read and review! (Running away…)…It was a good happy ending there! And 'ending'…I DON'T mean it's finished! No, no, no! It's far from finish!**


	20. Task of Love!

**Serenity-angel92: OMG! My dad KICKED me off the computer AGAIN! Any-who…sorry for not updating and for yous to wait so long…I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry! Please forgive me… Now! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…**

**Chapter 20: Task of Love! **

Inuyasha's POV:

Morning…5:00am…

I got up…well I tried to. I noticed Kagome wrapped up in HIS arms. Sleeping with HIM and snuggled up to HIS chest. A smirk appeared on my morning face as the warmth coming from Kagome's body warmed me up. He could tell today was gonna be a good day. While still holding Kagome, I thought up on what he should do today…for her.

I got up and got ready…but Kagome was still asleep in the bed.

'Knock! Knock!' I knocked on the door of Miroku's room and wait impatiently outside waiting for him to open the door.

"God damnit Miroku! Open up the damn door!" I shouted while tapping my foot on the marble floor.

"What?" Miroku yelled, he swung the door open and it revealed ME!

"Oh, hey Inuyasha…sup?" Miroku yawned tiredly to me.

"Oh…nothing really…but do you know how to make a 'girl' happy?" I asked with difficulties.

He smirked and grinned an ear to ear grin at me.

"Oh Inuyasha, this 'girl' is Kagome…isn't it?" He took a step forward and I took a step back. I simply nodded and looked to the floor…blushing madly.

"I see! Well my dear friend, I will set you up with a few tasks! If you can finish them…well let's just say Kagome will be a happy woman!" He smiled.

"So…what are they?" I asked finding this 'task' interesting.

"Task number 1! The Task of Love! You must…_cheat_ on her." He said the last part in a dark…evil way. I was shocked.

"…Cheat?…I, I don't wanna-"

"No Inuyasha! If you wanna test her love on you, then you MUST cheat on her. See how she reacts! If she doesn't though…then it might be over…but you can always tell her it was only a task."

"But…cheat!" I so didn't want to 'cheat' on Kagome…I mean…if I did, I wouldn't know if it would turn out between us…this is too sad!

"Yes. If she doesn't believe that we set the whole thing up…then tell her to ask me. And I guess I'll make Sango get involved in it too…" Suddenly there was a very angry Sango standing at the back of Miroku. She was pretty much on FIRE! Her eyes burned red and her fist was in a tight ball.

I stared behind Miroku and Miroku was still talking about shit. Soon though he stopped talking and asked, "What?…" I used my hands to point to him that Sango was behind him. He slowly turned around and saw a very angry Sango.

"What are you doing!" She demanded.

"Oh nothing! Nothing really!" Miroku raised his hands in defense and stared to back away.

"Yeah right! Now tell me before I get any ANGRIER!" She roared.

"O-ok…" Miroku explained everything to her.

* * *

A couple of minutes later… 

"So…will you do it?" We both asked unsure. If she didn't then she might as well just scream off our heads.

"OK!" _'…Well...hehe…that was…good.' I thought._

"So all I have to do is play along and let everything flow…but what if Kagome thinks that it's REAL! I mean…she could be sad for her whole entire fucking life!" Sango said thinking it 'might' be a bad idea.

"Don't worry, if she doesn't believe me or Inuyasha, then at least she would believe you…I hope." Miroku said. He isn't really helping…

"You know…let's just not do this oka-" I was interrupted by Miroku, putting his hand in front of my mouth.

"No Inuyasha. You wanna test your love with her…wanna see how far you two will last…want your relationship with her be happy…all trusting…all worth it. Then you HAVE to do this!" Miroku was actually serious about this! Wow…never thought he had it in him!

"Fine…but if we don't end up together, I'll bash you into a blood pulp! Got it?" I glared at him.

"Ok. Fine, but I can assure you, this will work out perfectly." He was confident. Very confident.

"Ok. This is YOUR deal Miroku. Don't tell me to stop if you've made a promise already!" I was half regretting this and half agreeing…but I wanted to this for Kagome. All for Kagome…all for our love.

"K then…get her up and we'll start today." Miroku said happily.

* * *

Oh but little did Inuyasha know…Kagome heard ALL of this! She was gonna make it hell for him to agree on this! He's gonna pay. She quickly went into the bathroom and turned the showers on full blast.

* * *

When I returned back, I didn't see Kagome on the bed.

"Ah! Kago-…I see…the showers." I heard the noise coming from the left of our beds. Then after a couple of minutes, he heard the showers being turned off and out came Kagome…wearing only a white…towel.

"Hey Inuyasha! Good morning!" She said cheerfully…faking the smile though.

"Good morning to you too sweetheart…" I was seconding the thought about the whole task thing now. I really didn't want us to break up…I mean, she's the woman he's meant to be with! They were meant for each other! Oh but if they were…then a little task wouldn't hurt would it?…They are…always together.

"So…where are we going today? Any where 'special'?" She asked. She had a tint of cheekiness in her voice…but I brushed it off.

"Hm…" I pretended to think, "Let's go with Sango and Miroku to the…beach!" I so had to just say the beach…

"…Ok!" _'Yeah the beach has a LOT of girls…this may turn out a little…feisty!'_ Kagome thought evilly.

"Well, I'll help you get packed and we are off." I helped her get packed and all, still hoping for the best later. Then I went to tell Miroku and Sango about our…'plan' for the Task of Love.

* * *

At the Beach:

"Well go to the west side of the beac-"

"No! Let's go to the east!" Miroku suggested. Usually the east is where there were more girls…either naked- sun baking in the sun or in bikinis making out with their guys.

"I don't-" I tried saying.

"That's that then!" Miroku seemed a little TOO happy for his own good.

"Fine…" I gave up and we headed towards the east side of the beach.

"Kagome, why don't you go play in the water or something?…" I suggested. She eyed me suspiciously before carefully walking away.

"So, What do I do?" I said right after I saw her in the water.

"Hm…go check out another girl." Miroku said putting on his suns screen.

"Are you sure?…" I looked over to Kagome, happily playing and swimming in the water. But little did HE know, Kagome was looking for another guy to chat to, making him feel jealous later.

"She looks so happy…" I sighed and agreed on the plan.

* * *

I walked over to some random girl and asked if she wanted her suns screen put on. She said yes and I slowly put it on, still eyeing Kagome, who hasn't really moved much.

"Hottie, you're such a sweetheart." The girl moaned out. She was a ganguro girl. Heaps of make up and blond hair with tanned skin.

"So, what's your name?" She asked.

"Um…Inuyasha."

"Oh Inuyasha, what a perfect name for a perfect guy! Mine's Arisa Tomoko. Have you got a girlfriend?" I finished putting on her suns screen and sat next to her. I was very uncomfortable. Her fingers were all over my arm and she was trying to get ON me!

"Inuyasha…if you don't…can I be ours?" She said putting her hands on my chest rubbing them in a circular motion.

"Sure babe." That was very hard to come out of my mouth. A scene of me and Kagome breaking up can in to my mind.

* * *

_"Inuyasha! You idiot! How could you?" She screamed fisting her hands to my chest. "Kagome, I-"_

"_Don't 'Kagome' Me! We're breaking up! That's it! I can't stand you! You're always with another girl or pashing her or whatever! You never have time with me! You even told me to scram at the beginning, when we arrived at the beach! Well you know what? I hate you!" She tuned on her heels and walked over to another guy, Not seeing his face though. She started to kiss him…_

"_Kagome!" I shouted after her…

* * *

_

I could feel that this would be a bad idea. That ganguro girl started to pash me, sending her gross, wet kissed down my neck. I looked to Kagome…but she wasn't there. _'Oh god! I hope she didn't see me…with this…thing!'_ My thoughts turned into very bad thoughts.

* * *

Meanwhile…(Kagome's POV)

At the beach on the far end of the east side, I saw Yuki! He was doing a photo shoot there. He looked nice.

He saw me and walked up to me waving and all.

"Hey Kagome!" He said.

"Sup Yuki! OK, when's your photo shoot over? I need you to do me a favor." I pleaded.

"Oh! It's my lunch break now! It goes for I think about…hm…about 45 minutes!" He smiled a charming smiled.

"So…what's your favor?"

"Can you 'pretend' to be my boyfriend? I know my real boyfriend is up to something and I want to show him what he could get if he tries again!" I nodded my head.

"Sure!" He was already 'pretending' to be my boyfriend by holding his hand out to me, waiting for me to put my hand in his.

"Thank you…my dearest Yuki." I smirked.

* * *

Inuyasha's POV:

'_Tsk! Where is she?'_ I thought impatiently, getting very annoyed at this lover girl pashing me almost everywhere.

'_Ah! There she is! With another…guy?'_ Yes, I saw her…but she was with another guy. By the fact, they were holding hands coming our way.

I growled and the ganguro girl looked up and followed my gaze.

"I see…that 'was' your girlfriend, huh?" She said smirking.

"Kagome! What are you doing with him!" I demanded ignoring the girl who just spoke.

She looked my way and had a surprised look on her face.

"Hey Inuyasha! This is Yuki!" I introduced Inuyasha to Yuki and Yuki waved a 'hello' to him.

"Feh! Whatever man! Get away from my girlfriend!" I demanded.

"Like you're not with another girl Inuyasha!" She shouted.

"Kagome I-"

"Don't you dare 'Kagome' me! You're with another girl Inuyasha! And god, is she pashing you to the max!" He didn't know howin reality this hurt her…even if she knew already.

"You're with another damn girl! Now…you know what! I'm breaking up with you!" She shouted. _'Ba-dum, ba-dum…'_ My heart slowly stopped. And then my world followed.

"Breaking…up?" I struggled to say.

"Yes! I have Yuki if you can't see!" She turned and smirked secretly and walked over to her new 'boyfriend'.

"Kagome…" I breathed out. My thoughts…they actually came true…she's…gone. The Task of Love…it has failed. I've failed to even see that she would love me if I trusted her. Miroku was wrong…we would never be together again…

I got up, I heard the girl blabber about something but everything now was focused on Kagome. Gosh! I even miss her now! It's been like, what, five minutes?

* * *

"Inuyasha!" I heard Miroku call and my trance was loss. I looked over to him. Sango and Miroku were both running towards me.

"Inuyasha! What happened? We saw everything…but we weren't close enough to hear anything…" Sango said.

"She broke up with me…" I said in a mono tone.

"…What? Kagome? Inuyasha, are you sure. I mean, we were positive that yous won't break up! Like, that's just too soon!" Miroku said walking and kicking the sand beneath his feet.

"…" '_I love her…why Kagome?…I love you…'_ My sad mind said.

"Inuyasha? Are you ok?" Sango asked. She was worried. _'But…nothing...and I mean nothing can help me anymore. Only…only if she came back…Kagome…come back to me…'

* * *

_

Kagome's POV:

"Very good Yuki! Thank you SOOO much! I couldn't have done it with out you!" I laughed. Yuki laughed with me.

"It's ok! Anything for you…" He said seductively. That got me a little bit worried.

"So…since you're my girlfriend now-"

"I was only pretending." I said growing more and more worrier by the minute.

"Well…anyone who 'pretends' to be, 'will' be." He smirked and gained up on me. When he walked forward I moved backwards. We were near the photo shoot area but everyone was on their lunch break. He soon got me backed up against the wall.

I gasped and fear came over me.

"Don't worry 'my' Kagome, I won't hurt you like he did." He smirked again advancing onto me.

"Don't do this Yuki…please…" I begged.

"Now, now Kagome, don't beg for me to stop. You know you want me." He reached out to my zipper from my pink jacket I had on and tore it off. Now I was only in my black bikini swimmers.

"Yuki!" I tried to push him back but he wouldn't budge.

"Don't go all hard on me now Kagome."

* * *

Inuyasha's POV:

I scenced Kagome…Kagome's fear. I had to check on her. She may not like me now, but I still love her. I'd do anything to help the one I love.

I ran over towards her scent and came upon a photo shoot. Then I looked and focused on the scent and saw Kagome…with Yuki OVER her.

"Kagome!" I shouted getting their attention. The fear in her eyes scared me.

"Get lost you Albino runt! Kagome's mine!" Yuki shouted.

"Inuyasha…" She said that as if she was begging for me to come to her rescue.

I ran to them and pushed Yuki off.

"Don't touch me mutt!" Yuki swore.

"Don't touch Kagome bastard!" I swore back.

"Can't you get the fact that Kagome DOESN'T want you! She wants me!" I looked over to the shaken Kagome on the sandy shores of the beach and in her eyes, she was telling me that's not true of what he said.

"She doesn't want you! She hates you after what you did to her! So piss off!" I punched him square in the jaws and he fell down. Quickly though, he got up and attempted to punch me back but-

"Yuki!" One of his producers shouted.

"What on earth are you doing?" He screamed.

"He punched me!" Yuki 'explained'.

"Well so did he! And he tried to RAPE my girlfr- my _ex_ girlfriend." The word 'ex'…it's so sad to just say that. Kagome gasped as Inuyasha said 'ex girlfriend' It saddened her to hear him say those painful words in front of her.

"Inuyasha…I'm sorry…" She was getting dehydrated in the sun with out water to drink from. Kagome fainted on the sandy beach. Everyone gasped and I ran over to her.

"Kagome!" I shouted telling someone also to get some water for her.

* * *

Later, the man came back with water in a bottle and I poured in her mouth and a bit to refresh her face.

"Ugh…Inuyasha…" She whispered. I hugged her and she gasped again.

"I'm sorry Kagome. You're the ONLY one for me…I would do anything for you… Please forgive me…" I pleaded while still hugging her. Yuki went with the police and got fired from his job.

"No Inuyasha…I'M sorry…if I didn't see you with her, then nothing would have happened…" She said still weak from dehydration.

"…It was a set up Kagome…to test our…love." I explained.

"I know…" I blinked twice thinking…_'Did she hear us talking?'_

"I over heard you…I'm sorry…And…I still love you." She smiled and I kissed her.

* * *

Back to reality, everyone awed for the two couples and Miroku and Sango came running to see what the crowd was awing about.

"Oh my god! Kagome!" They both shouted, seeing her on the sand with her in my arms…and Yuki nowhere to be seen.

"Don't worry guys…I'm fine…with Inuyasha." She said assuring her answer.

-

-

-

-……

AN: Oh golly gosh! Was that long! I got 7 pages in Microsoft Word…! Well I updated! Please read and review!


	21. A real date! All messed up

**Serenity-angel: Hey! Thanks for the reviews! I was sick…but then I saw REVIEWS! That made me all better…:D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…**

**Chapter 21: A real date, all messed up…**

"Kagome? Where are you?" Inuyasha said looking for Kagome. She went over to Sango's room to get stuff…probably mangas and anime DVD's.

"Coming! Coming! Just wait your ass down!" I shouted bursting though the room's door, carrying all these mangas and DVDs.

"Hi!" Inuyasha said. Acting a little…mental.

I rushed at him and put a hand on his forehead and blinked twice.

"Are you ok Inuyasha? You don't seem to have a fever…" I said as he blinked twice.

"…No…why?"

"Well…the way you greeted me just then…You are usually saying…Wench, or…or bitch or you just don't say anything…"

"…Can't I be a 'nice' person sometimes?" He said looking at me a little hurt and a little sarcastic.

"Well…just…warn me when you're gonna act like that, ok?" I said cheerfully at his new and improved 'attitude'.

"Fine, fine whatever…" He shook his head.

"…Bad attitude…Any-who! Why have you been calling me?" I jumped onto the bed and laid down looking up to the ceiling.

"Well…I was wondering if you wanna go on a d-"

"Kagome!" Sango came though the door, laughing and all.

"What?" I jumped to her and looked to her laughing face.

"Oh-my-gosh! Guess what!" She squealed.

"What?" I jumped and clapped my hand together.

"Miroku just asked me on a DATE!" She squealed again.

"…Miroku?…" I looked at her surprised and then I looked over to Inuyasha who was staring at her mentally.

"Miroku." He said.

"Yeah!"

"…And how is that a surprise?…" I pointed.

"Well…I-"

"You two are like the prefect couple…well besides Miroku as a perverted…guy." I said.

"…Well we are-"

"Perfect.We allknow." Inuyasha said bluntly.

"Whatever! So! We are gonna go to the expensive restaurant, 'The Famision' over at the Musashi river on a fancy luxurious ship!" She was jumping for joy.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said grabbing me by the arm.

"Hm? Yeah?"

"Well as I was saying…do you wanna go for a date?"

A smile crawled its was up to the curves of my lips.

"Sure!" I nodded and pecked him softly on his lips.

"Oh! Inuyasha and Kagome! Where are yous going?" Sango asked.

"…Dunno…" I said looking over to Inuyasha who was cheering because I say yes.

"…Oh! Kem…sorry…Well I was wondering just going anywhere Kagome wanted to go because this would be our first true date!" He said really happily.

"OK! Sango, have fun at the fancy restaurant! Me and Inuyasha have…some where to go too!"

* * *

I rushed to the closet all my clothes were in and chose a light-baby pink dress- no sleeves, goes up to my knees, and had a pink rose attached to it. I wore white shoes- heels, and a crystal necklace my mother once gave me. I tied my hair up into a ponytail and worn a matching crystal earrings.

Inuyasha looked over to Kagome and he liked what he saw!

"Wow…that's…amazing!" He commented. He came over and swept me off my feet. I saw what he was wearing, (he changed in the bathroom.) A tanned shirt, jeans and sport shoes. One word…HOT!

"Same to you my Inuyasha." I smiled. He also grinned at how I said 'my Inuyasha'.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Sure…but where too?"

"The park." I said.

"…The park? I thought you were gonna ask for something more…expensive. Like Sango." He said looking at me surprised.

"Well…a date. Ok, it can be anything! Just as long as the person you love is there!"

He smiled at me, "Sure."

* * *

We went to a near by park, only a couple of minutes away from our college. The Musashi Royal Park. The scenery is perfect there... Green luscous trees, a flower garden, and a mini fountain!

"Neat place they keep here, ne?" Inuyasha asked while I walked to a swing. Then smiled.

"So, why did ya choose 'this' particular place?" He asked.

"It peaceful. You feel free around here, this place…it's a place where you would come to enjoy your freedom while you still have it." I said looking at the sunset.

"I see, my wise little Kagome." He smirked and sat next to my swing on the other swing.

"After the sunsets, can we just walk to somewhere random?"

"…Sure. Random though?" He cared for me safety very much.

"Us, together." We sat there looking at the sunset and then Inuyasha just remembered something very important.

"Shit…" He swore.

"What?" I looked over at him.

"I have to go." He said in a rush.

"Why!" I placed a sad look on my face.

"…I can't tell you…" He looked away and I felt tears pricking at the back of my eyes.

"Inuyasha…" I touched his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Kagome…" He jumped up to the trees and left. Leaving me by myself in the park.

* * *

"What did I do wrong?…" I sat back down on the swing and swung sadly by myself. I sighed and cried silently to the stars. It was a new moon. Meaning NO moon. (Now you know why!)

"I really thought you loved me Inuyasha…I did! Of course I did!…But I guess you'll never feel the same for me…"

* * *

A dark haired boy was watching her cry silently to herself. His violet eyes were filled with sadness and loss. He looked down and looked at his hands. No sharp claws anymore. Silver hair, golden eyes…all gone till sunrise. (That rhymed!)

This is Inuyasha. Human Inuyasha. He didn't want Kagome to see his weakness. To him, she sees him as a strong, hanyou. But a hanyou? She accepted him like she accepted everyone else, but this, he felt very different, he felt loved, cared for…

"But I do Kagome…I do love you…" He whispered to the wind blowing pass.

I got up and started to walk away. Truth…I didn't know where I was going. But I felt a pair of sad eyes following me. I knew it wasn't Naraku…because his eyes are EVIL!

* * *

"Who's following me?" I said in a monotone.

"…"

"I know you're out there…Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's head jerked up when he heard his name, said by Kagome. I looked over to the bushes near by and saw someone with dark hair.

"I know you're there Inuyasha…and I know you're…human." I said. I heard the bushes move as I got closer. I just knew Inuyasha was behind it.

"Inuyasha…I don't care if you're human. I don't care if you are weaker than before…I just hate…" Inuyasha stiffened when I said 'hate'.

"I just hate it when…when you don't tell me the truth! You say you love me! You act as if you love me! But…but you don't trust me! And I hate that!" I cried.

Inuyasha heard that perfectly.

"Kagome, I do love you…I just thought that-"

"You thought that I wouldn't like you as a human, ne?"

"Yeah…" He whispered.

"Well Inuyasha, do you dislike your human form?"

"…Yes, this is my weakness…"

"Well if you hate your human form! You hate me! All humans are the same Inuyasha! Get that into your head!" I angrily stomped back to the swings and sat there.

"Kagome!" He came out and walked towards me.

"Kagome…I'm sorry…I've never shown anyone my human form before…I get nervous around you and-" I stood up and kissed him fully on the lips. He was shocked.

"Inuyasha, you know I'll love you in any form. I love you for who and what you are. I don't care if you turn human and you're a hanyou. Trust me…I love you…" I said holding myself to his strong chest.

Inuyasha looked down to me and smiled then took my chin and kissed my lips.

"I love you too…I'll never hide anything else from you again…I promise."

* * *

It was like, really late at night and we sat watching the stars.

"Oh! Inuyasha, make a wish! Shooting star!" I squealed.

'_I wish…Inuyasha will be with me forever.' _I wished.

'_I wish…Kagome will be with me forever.'_ He wished.

-

-

-

-

-….

_AN: Hey! Finished that chapter! That was kinda…what do you say?…Weird? No? Yes? Dunno? Well till next time! And I will update some of my other stories…hehe!_


	22. The Famision

**Serenity-angel92: Hey…I'm sorry AGAIN for not updating quickly. I'm really busy these days! I'm serious! Let me tell you my schedule…**

**Monday: Piano (6th grade)**

**Tuesday: Tutoring (Maths)**

**Wednesday: Japanese**

**Thursday: …Actually today I'm free! Yay!**

**Friday: Youth Group and Gospel Night**

**Saturday: Extra work… (Science…English and maths)**

**Sunday: Church.**

**See how busy I am!**

**Let's see…I WILL make sure that I update at least twice _a _**_new moon._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 22: The Famision

(Miroku's POV)

"Sango? You ready yet?" I asked knocking on the bathroom door.

"Yeah sure Miroku!" The door handle twitched and out came a goddess.

"S-Sango?"

"Yeah! Like the dress?" She asked twilling around. It was light pink with a white ribbon around her tiny waist. Sango's hair was up in a bun and had chopsticks though it. She looked wonderful! Everything about her, the perfect woman.

"…Miroku?"

"Ah! Yeah! Definitely! I mean… you look wonderful Sango." I hesitated a 'bit'.

"Thanks! And thank you SO much for bringing me to the restaurant tonight!"

"It's ok. You'll like the food there Sango. Especially the steak!"

"But it doesn't matter Miroku…as long as I'm with you." That was very good sweet talk.

I blushed as she kissed me…

_'WAIT! She 'kissed' me? Oh god! I think I'm gonna faint…'_

"D-did you just k-kiss me?…"

"…Um…_yeah_." She whispered the yes part but I heard.

'_I can't ruin this special night with the woman I love! I CAN'T grope her!'_ My hand was just needing to reach out…and…touch. My eye twitched a little…hand really wanting to grab…ah! No! Not tonight!

I took big breaths and breathed in and out.

"Ready?" I was interrupted by the sweet voice of my dearest Sango.

"Sure."

I took out my hand and offered it to her. She held on and we walked to the taxi I called in. It was more special…even if it was a taxi.

* * *

At the Famision:

She smiled when we got there. It was big and beautiful. But it was nothing compared to her.

"Shall we go in?" I said trying to be very polite.

"You know Miroku, I'm very glad to be with you now. You've been 'acting' very nice and NOT groping me. I want you to know I really appreciate this." She said smiling still.

"No problem. It's all for you…" I grinned then replaced it with a smile.

"Good evening sir and his lady. Shall we order now?" The waiter asked.

"Yeah, what would you like Sango?"

"Um…I'll try the steak with potato." She grinned.

"Ah! Si! The Famision's famous steak! Good choice lady."

"And you sir?"

"Um…the same, but with gravy." I nodded.

"Ok. I'll be back with your meals later." He bowed and walked to the kitchen.

""Miroku/Sango…!"" We both said together. We blinked twice and then laughed.

"I'm sorry…ladies first…haha!" I laughed out loud.

"…Miroku…" She sounded serious.

"Is something wrong?" I was scared…Scared that she might DUMP me.

"NO! Everything is great…but…"

"But what?"

"Miroku…I…I really…um…"

"You really?…"

She bit her lip and took a big breath.

"_Mirokuireallylikeyou!No!Iloveyou_!" Then started blushing madly.

"…" '_S-she l-loves m-me?…This is my night!'_ I heard sounds in front of me. I saw Sango get up and leave.

The waiter came with our food and gave me a curious look.

"I'll be back! Sango!" I shouted to the waiter. He nodded, knowing that it's young love.

* * *

"Sango!" I looked for her and found her crying on the streets.

"…Sango?…" I approached her quietly.

"…" She didn't say anything. Quiet. Like she was falling apart.

"M-Miroku…I'm sorry…"

"…Sorry for what?"

"Sorry that I ever liked you." I was shocked.

"You 'don't ' love me?…" I noticed I sounded broke. A lump was growing in my throat.

"No…I do…It's just…you don't…" She cried more and more till I could stand seeing it.

"Sango!"

She snapped her head to look at me.

"Sango…I DO love you…I was just…um…shocked. I've never felt so alive in my life. I need you with me Sango. You're my everything." I said cupping her red cheeks.

Suddenly her lips crashed to mine. I smiled to her lips and kissed back. Her lips were gentle and soft, so…her.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I said soothing her hair.

"…Um…Miroku?"

"Yeah?" I looked down and her cute face was looking up at me.

"I think we have to go and eat…"

"…Ok."

We got up and went back. The waiter was nice enough to keep our food warm till we came back.

"Thank you, sir." I bowed.

He just smiled and walked away.

* * *

The dinner was really nice! The steak was nicely cooked and the gravy went perfectly with it.

Everything was…well…pretty perfect tonight. The sweet talk, food, Sango, the restaurant, Sango, the dinner, and Sango.

We will never forget this night of our life. Us together was like a meant-to-be.

-

-

-

-

-

-

…

_AN: Hey, hey! People asked how Sango and Miroku's date was. So I made this shorter chapter. My friend likes it short…but I think yous like it longer…right?_

_Well, please oh please! Read and review!_


	23. At his house! Part one!

**Serenity-angel92: Hey, hey! I'm back…and well yeah…I guess you guys like Sango and Miroku scenes and stuff, SO I was thinking that I do some of them two together again. Later of course! Now! On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…**

**Chapter 23: At _his_ House…(Part one!)**

It was late…well late NIGHT time! It was about 11:30pm when Sango and Miroku came back.

"And where have yous been?" I demanded angrily.

"Um…to dinner?" Sango said. I noticed she was probably crying a bit from the redness around her eyes.

"Sango?..."

"What?..." She touching her face maybe to check what was wrong with her.

"What's wrong?..." I asked cautiously.

"What do you mean 'What's wrong?'" She asked.

"Miroku…" I growled.

"What!" He held up his hands and backed away. I advanced closer and was about to 'kill' him but I needed the information on WHY THE HELL SANGO WAS CRYING!

"Why was Sango crying!" I growled then slashed his arm. Well not exactly 'slash' but well…I don't have any claws…so just scratch!

"Ow!" Miroku screamed like a girly-girl.

"Quit whining already you big baby!" I shouted in his face.

"I didn't DO anything!" He protested quickly. Then he looked at Sango.

I saw Sango walk to the bathroom and heard the door lock silently.

I glared at Miroku then rushed to the bathroom trying to convince her to come out.

"Sango?" I said.

"…"

"Sango let me in!" I demanded…as much as I don't want too…

"Nothing's wrong Kagome! I just had to GO!" She shouted from the door.

I was shocked! Shocked from what I THOUGHT happened and socked of what the hell she just SAID to me! 'Oh! I just HAD to go, Kagome!' I mocked.

"Don't scare my like that!" I shouted.

"Sorry! I didn't mean too!" She said like she just accidentally stepped on my foot.

"Tsk! Fine, whatever!"

"Sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry!" She apologuized.

* * *

"Well…now that THAT is over…how about yous come over to my house for the weekend?" Inuyasha asked.

"This weekend?" Miroku said eyeing him.

"Yeah."

"Well…Sango and I kinda made plans for tomorrow…" He said.

"We do?" Sango came out of the bathroom.

"Yes we do Sango!" Miroku lied. Sango quickly caught what he was thinking and nodded.

"Yeah! We do! So you two go have fun at Inuyasha's house!" She waved off.

"Kagome?…" Inuyasha turned to me waiting for an answer.

"Yep! I can come!" I said cheerfully.

I heard snickering behind us so I looked back.

"Sango! Miroku!" I screamed wondering why the hell they we laughing.

"Hahaha…ha? What?" Miroku strangely slowed down his laughing pace.

"WHY WERE YOUS LAUGHING!" I yelled glaring deep into their eyes, making them burn.

"Heehee…n-nothing!" Sango was still laughing and Miroku nudged her in the hip…then touched her with his perverted hand.

"AHHHH!" Sango smacked him straight across the face leaving him cupping his 'sore' face and pouting a bit.

"Sango…you hurt me…"

"Well! Is it MY problem!" She screamed.

"But…well…no…"

"GOOD! So I have EVERY right to slap you!" She marched off back to her own room with Miroku quick on her tail.

"Ok…"

* * *

"So! You will come with me right!" Inuyasha said excitedly.

"Yes Inu."

"Ok, ok! You have to met my parents…but…"

"But what?"

"Don't go near my brother.

"Why?"

"Actually 'half' brother! Because he's an idiot and stupid and gay and-"

"Gay?"

"Hmm…yeah." (No…not really…) Inuyasha replied…I knew he was lying.

"Right…"

"We'll stay for the night ok?" He said.

"KK!"

"So pack your nighties and another set of clothing cause we'll leave in an hour."

"Ok."

* * *

I started packing and started wondering…_'Why hasn't Kikyo come yet?…'_

"Ready!" I shouted. He was in the bathroom, the door unlocked and out came Inuyasha in a…really sexy red top with a few buttons undone to show his muscular chest, and black baggy pants with white sport shoes.

"Inuyasha…" I accidentally breathed out.

He smirked and approached me.

"Kagome…" He said seductively.

"…Y-yes?…" He backed me up against the bed and I fell with a flop.

He came forward and cupped my face. I was blushing so madly I think my head couldn't take it!

"Ah…" I moaned as his hand trailed my body and kissed my lips. Then he suddenly got up.

"Ok! Time to go!" He headed out the door with my things leaving me shocked and confused.

After realizing what happened I screamed.

"Inuyasha!" I angrily slapped him on the head and that made a 'thug' sound.

"Hey! What was THAT for?"

"For teasing my body!"

"I wasn't teasing! I was…was…um…" _'Bastard! Oh! I wasn't 'teasing' you Kagome! I was just…um.um. ! Stupid!' _I thought.

"Don't tease with my body you low rated **hanyou** bastard!"

"…" His head was down and his silver bangs were covering his face.

I then realized what I said to him…a low rated _hanyou_ bastard…

"Inuya-"

"Kagome. If you just thought of me as a low rated hanyou…then why do you even put up with me?…Most people just go away and leave me stranded on the streets till my mother sees me…She even cries at night for me…"

"Inu-"

"I guess this just wasn't meant to be, huh, Kagome?" He chucked faintly to himself.

"Maybe you just came to my life to 'comfort' me for a while then leave me…just like the others… Maybe this 'love' we _had_ was just a joke…" My eyes widened at that statement.

"No…" I said shaking my head.

"It's not true Inuyasha! I love you! I'm sorry that I ever called you that! I…I really do love you…" I fell to my knees and sobbed.

Inuyasha looked down and saw Kagome crying to 'him'. Crying 'for' him. Nobody has done that since his mother… Kagome's words 'were' true.

"Kagome…Please don't cry…" He bent down and comforted me. He pushed me to his strong, broad chest and allowed me to cry on his red shirt.

"I love you Inuyasha…I truly do…"

"I know…I-I do too…"

I looked up to him with glassy eyes that shone with the lights.

I looked in to those amazing golden eyes that looked down at me.

I looked deep in his heart…to find his words were real…

"I love you Kagome." He smiled a warm smile which gave me butterflies in my stomach. Then I attacked him down and kissed him softly on the lips.

Inuyasha hadn't had that coming. He was too surprised that I did that. I giggled.

* * *

'RING RING!' His mobile rang…(Ok ok! Mobiles don't go 'ring ring' but...well…think of your own tone!)

"Moshi moshi?" He said.

"When are you gonna be here Inu baby!" A bitchy sound came out of that mobile.

"…Who are you?" He didn't seem to know who was on that phone.

"Tsuzuka! How can you forget? And after ALL those times…sigh…" She faked a stupid crying noise. He looked over to me and I struggled.

Then took the phone off him.

"Hello?"

"And who the HELL are you!" She said rudely.

"Who the HELL am I? I'M Kagome Higurashi and I'M Inuyasha's GIRLFRIEND! So don't bug him or I'll come and squash you like a BUG!" I screamed. Inuyasha snickered and started to laugh. He fell to the floor with him arms on his stomach laughing so hard.

I slammed the mobile shut and turned to him dangerously. He felt the aura coming from me and instantly stopped laughing.

"Inuyasha…Who was THAT?…" I squinted my eyes.

"Who?"

"That bitch! She claimed to be YOURS!"

"I don't know! She must have been one of those bitches I use to date when I was in high school."

"…And exactly HOW many did you have?…"

"Um…I don't know…"

"But let me guess…you dumped them RIGHT?"

_Well! He better have!_

"Yes! Of course! You're the only one for me!"

"Right…ok! I believe you! Let's go now!" I headed to the door.

"…" Then he came and grabbed my things.

"Hey!"

"I'm only doing what us men are meant to do! Carry the women's bags and luggage! I'm only trying to be polite! I swear!"

"…Ok." I smiled and kissed him again.

* * *

In the Limo…again:

The limo driver was the same 'polite' guy.

"Good afternoon, Lady Kagome and Master Inuyasha."

"Lady? I thought it was 'miss'?…" I said. I looked to Inuyasha and saw the same blush I saw the day he called me 'miss' Kagome. I grinned and got in then pulled him in with me.

"Ah!"

"Aww! That's so sweet 'Yashie'!"

"I-…Yashie? I told you NOT to call me that!"

"But Yashie…I like it…" I pouted.

"…F-fine! But only when we're alone!" He was blushing again.

"OK!"

* * *

When we got there I saw a beautiful lady and standing next to her was a man, Inuyasha's dad maybe? He looked like Yashie…silver hair, rich golden eyes, claws…but no doggy ears…Oh! Of course! Inuyasha's a hanyou! Then I saw a handsome young man coming to stand next to Inuyasha's dad. He had a beautiful face…same features but…his eyes…no emotion. Cold, nutral.

"Hello dear!" The lady shouted. _'Grrr…what if this was the bitch I spoke to!_

"Mother." Inuyasha said bowing before his 'mother' hugged him into a deep embrace. A mother's love for her son…so beautiful… (Don't ask where that came from!)

"_Mother?…That lady was his 'mother'?…Pretty."_

"And who might this young lady be? Kagome perhaps?" The older Inu youkai asked.

"Hai. I'm Kagome Higurashi. It's pleasure to meet you Mr and Mrs Takahashi." I bowed. I saw the older brother glare at me for some odd reasons.

Inuyasha must have felt me fear because he glared back at him.

"Get lost Sessho- …hehe…FLUFFY!" Inuyasha shouted in his face.

For the first time…I saw this…Fluffy guy blush! Emotions…well at least I now know he does have emotion!

"…Um…Fluffy?" I asked curiously.

-

-

-

-

…

_AN: Hey! Sorry for taking so damn long AGAIN! Please forgive and forget. (I bow down) Well that's another chapter done and done! Till next time!_

_PS: Please read and review! I'll be waiting…_


	24. At his house! Part two!

**Serenity-angel92: Aloha! If ya don't understand my…Hawaiian language…then…'Aloha' means…HELLO! Haha! Ok ,ok can you people tell me if you like Chobits? I just wanna noe…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…**

**Chapter 24: At _his_ house… (Part two!)**

'_What the heck! Fluffy? Isn't that a cat's name or something?'_ My head screamed.

"Well Miss Kagome, I welcome you to the Takahashi's resident!" The nice mother lady said.

"Thank you Mrs Takahashi." I bowed once again.

"Sesshoumaru! Don't be rude and say hello!" Mr Takahashi nudged the elder…more _unemotional_ son.

"…"

"Fluffy, I'll call you Fluffy again!" Inuyasha shouted.

His eyes widened and quickly greeted me.

"Good afternoon Miss Kagome…" I smiled at him.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru."

"Kagome! You're meant to call him 'Fluffy'!" Inuyasha whined.

"That's very rude Inuyasha. He's your brother-"

""HALF brother!"" They both yelled, eye twitching and all.

"…O-ok…"

"Inuyasha! Sesshoumaru! Don't be mean and don't frighten the guest!" Mrs Takahashi scowled.

"Yes mother…"

"Yes 'mother'…"

"I thought yous were HALF brothers?"

"Yeah we are…this is MY mother." Inuyasha said. He defiantly likes to talk about his mother very proudly. She must very proud of him.

"And Sesshy's mother is like…"

"Gone." Sesshoumaru said calmly.

"G-gone!"

"Yeah. Got a problem?"

"…Well…aren't you sad?" I looked up.

"…"

"He is!" Inuyasha shouted. Interfering the silence.

Quick as a flash I was patting Sesshoumaru's shoulder. Nodding my head slowly like I was at a funeral, comforting an old lady.

"Hey! Get our hands off me!" Sesshoumaru shouted.

"…" I backed away to Inuyasha.

"Don't shout at her you bastard!" Inuyasha shouted back.

"Get your woman screwed! Get away from ME!" Sesshoumaru glared. Both of our eyes widen and kept quiet.

"SESSHOUMARU! GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW!" Mr Takahashi yelled.

He walked…more like jumped to his room and gave me one last glare and went in.

"I'm so sorry dear…he acts like that most of the time…" Mrs Takahashi apologuized.

"No! It's really ok!"

"Fine dear. Let's go inside shall we!" She said joyfully. I walked forwards till I felt something bite me. I looked down and saw two really small bite marks on my ankle. It didn't hurt though. So I ignored it…

* * *

As I got inside…all these slutty like women came and hung onto Inuyasha like a magnet!

"Hey baby! Finally back huh?"

"Inu-baby! When are you gonna take me!"

I stared open mouthed and shocked…but also a little…no. VERY jealous!

Everyone kept on saying things and Inuyasha was just enjoying their 'company'.

I glared and breathed out loudly. Then marched off to the kitchen.

* * *

"Oh! What's the matter Kagome?" Mrs Takahashi was in the kitchen getting a snack and water.

"That Inuyasha! Gods how much I hate him right now!" I shouted.

"…The girls?" She guessed.

"Yes." I snared.

"They are some of the maids around here…"

"MAIDS! Them! Maids! It's more like his SEX TOY!" This jealousy and screaming had gotten me very dizzy and a slight headache came over…and the bite was starting to hurt…

"…Well I use to spy on him…and he does do _stuff_ to them…BUT only before!"

"Before my ass…he's enjoying their 'company' right now…" I felt like crying my chocolate brown eyes out.

"Oh! Oh my gosh Kagome! Are you ok?"

_'Stupid me…I guess I started crying my chocolate brown eyes out…'_

"I'm fine thank you…Um…can you please show me where I'm gonna sleep tonight?…" I asked pleadingly. My headache was getting worse and worse.

"Yes, sure dear. Follow me."

We came upon a light green door and she opened it.

And gosh! Inside was like a mini house!

It had almost everything!

"Wow…"

"It's not much…we couldn't fit in an indoor swimming pool for you…sorry."

"An indoor swimming pool! Oh my gosh! I think this is all I need for the rest of my life! This is just great! Thank you SOO much Mrs Takahashi!" I hugged her and jumped on the bed. Partly ignoring my major headache.

She smiled and walked out.

Now…everything was getting dizzier and I swear I saw swirls…

I fell of the bed and landed with a loud thud onto the carpet floor. And started to cough out blood.

* * *

Inuyasha's POV:

"Ok, ok! That's enough! I think I'll go check on Ka-"

"THUD!" I heard a loud noise coming from the ceiling and I swear…that was where Kagome's room was.

"Kagome…" I breathed out.

I rushed out of the group of slutty maid I USE to play around with and rushed upstairs and knocked on her room.

No answer.

I tried knocking again…and again…no answer.

This was now freaking me out.

I barged in and found her lying on the floor with blood on the carpet and in her mouth.

"Fuck! Kagome!"

I shut the door and ran to her aid.

"Kagome!" I screamed over and over again and again. This was really scaring me now. I DON'T get scared easily…I don't feel unsafe and hurt…but THIS was effecting me deeply. The girl I love was on the floor, coughing out blood and is unconscious!

"Kagome…answer me…Kagome…" I got some tissues and wiped her mouth. I picked her up and laid her on the bed. Then I noticed s bite mark on her right ankle.

"What the…"

My fingers trailed the bite and she flinched to my touch.

"Who did this?…"

"Inu…yasha…ah!" She hissed in pain.

"Kagome! Hold on!" I then ran to the bathroom and got some supplies in the cupboard.

I rushed back and saw her sweating and her face was in such pain I couldn't describe.

I started on her bitten leg and added on some anti-septic. Then wrapped it up with a thin towel.

She was calming down and her breathing was evening out.

I had to tell my parents about this...but I don't want to leave her alone…it might come and get her again… I had to take the risk…

I went out and quietly shut the door.

I rushed to my mother who was on her way to the house's library.

When she heard the news she got father and we all ran to Kagome's room.

* * *

Normal POV:

I woke up a bit and my leg felt numb.

'Inuyasha…' 

Then I sensed a creepy dark aura outside the window. The window snapped open and a dark figure came out.

"Naraku…"

"How nice for you to remember my dear little Kagome…"

"Go away!"

"You really think I'd do that?" He smirked and came closer.

I was afraid. Very afraid. I didn't know what he would do to me. I need Inuyasha right now!

"Inuya-!"

"Shhh…Be quiet my dear…you don't want to find him dead later… do you?" He smirked again.

His strong but disgusting hand went over my mouth.

I couldn't scream now…

He tied my wrists together.

He grabbed me to the window and jumped.

Kami! I thought I was gonna die! But no…we were floating in thin air.

Then the door burst open revealing Inuyasha and his parent.

"Inuyasha!" I screamed in his hand. He looked towards me and his eyes widened.

"Let her go you freak!" Inuyasha demanded.

"IF I get what I want…"

"Fine! Whatever! Just don't touch her!"

"OH…that's where you're wrong Inuyasha…I want HER…"

"Grrrr! Go get your own woman! And get your thilthy hands off her!"

"…Hahaha…As you wish…" He dropped me and I screamed.

Man seriously! We were on the 3rd floor!

"Inuyasha!" My high pitch voice screamed.

* * *

Inuyasha's POV:

I ran to the window but Naraku was in the way. Then again…i heard a very loud outside and Kagome's long scream cut short.

_'No…Kagome…'_

"Kagome!"

No answer once again…

"Oh dear…" Mother said.

I saw Naraku look down and smirked.

"Dead." He said.

My eyes widened so big I thought they would've popped.

"D-dead…?"

_'No…She can't die…Not here not NOW!'_

I heard mother start crying to fathers chest.

Naraku used his dark 'magic' to bring the 'dead' Kagome up. She look weak and hurt...

"No…"

He threw her to me and we both crashed top the floor. A tear slipped out of her closed eyes.

"Keep her. I've got what I wanted. That was payback for taking my Kikyo." Naraku disappeared.

* * *

"Kagome?…" I shook her cold form.

"Kagome answer me…" Nothing.

"Please…please open your eyes…" I cried!

"Oh my god! We have to call the hospital!" Mother cried.

She began to stir. Her eyes opened a bit and told me…

"I'm sorry…Inuyasha…" Then they shut again.

Her words echoed in my head.

_'I'm sorry…Inuyasha…'_

"No…Kagome!"

* * *

Soon later, they ambulance came to pick her up.

They told me to not come on because she's hurt badly being fallen off the 3rd storey of the big house.

But I sorta fought them and I got on.

At the hospital I HAD to wait outside because they were gonna do an operation on her.

An hour or so later…the doctor came out. No emotion on his face.

"How is she!" I needed to know. This wasn't meant to happen! This trip to my house was meant to be fun!

"…She's pretty much fine-"

"What the hell do you mean 'PRETTY' much fine?"

I swear! I could have slashed him to pieces if it wasn't for my parents stopping.

"She's broken a couple of bones and she hit her head pretty hard…other wise…she's fine."

"Good. Can we see her?" Mr Takahashi asked.

"Yes."

"Oh…and you should know that she had _poison_ injected in her…" The doctor informed me.

"Did you get it all out?"

"Yes we did."

"…Thank you." I smiled and went in.

* * *

When we went in, we saw a very pale Kagome sleeping on the white hospital bed. She had a bandage on her right arm and a band thing on her head.

"Kagome?…"

"Shhh darling…She's sleeping.." Mother said putting a hand on my shoulder.

'_I swear Kagome…I WILL kill Naraku for hurting you!'_ I squeezed her hand softly and nuzzled my nose to her neck.

"Inuyasha…" She breathed out then fell back to sleep.

-

-

-

-

-

…

_AN: Hi! What a long chapter! Is that what you're thinking? I so bet it is! Wait! Wait! Or you'd be thinking… 'Aw…Kagome almost died!'_

_Well I hope that was good and long enough for yous! Please read and review!_


	25. Hospitalised

**Serenity-angel92: OH! Gosh! Can you believe that Naraku ALMOST killed Kagome? Hehe! Too bad I made up this story…I can KILL her if I wanted too! MWAHAHAHA!**

**…**

**Ok! My evilnessnessness is over and now I will greet you politely.**

**Hello my fellow readers of Fanfictions.**

**Today I will be writing my 25th chapter of this story…Dare My Ass. Oh it's SUCH a naughty, naughty title…oh it must have been my evilnessnessness side… 'sigh…' I'll have to teach that bad side some manners! Bye!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…**

**Chapter 25: Hospitalised.**

"Inuyasha…" I wasn't sure what time of the day or night it was…but the first thing that came to mind was MY Inuyasha. So I got up a little.

"Ow…" As I flopped back down, trying to get comfortable, I hit my bandaged head on the frame of the hospital bed.

Wait. _HOSPITAL bed!_

"Why am I here?…" I asked to no body in particular.

"…Arg…"

"Ah! Inuyasha!"

"Kagome! You shouldn't be up!" He scowled.

"But I feel better…" I pouted.

"Kago- 'purrr…'"

"Don't worry Inuyasha…I'm fine…" I said smoothly rubbing his cute little widdle puppy dog ears.

I stopped and sighed.

Inuyasha noticed and also stopped his purring.

"Kagome? What's wrong?"

"…Well…I was thinking if Naraku MIGHT come and get me again…"

"Don't worr-"

"I mean! If he does I might ACTUALLY die! And I'm too young to die and I-"

"Kagome!"

"Huh?…"

"Calm down. He's not gonna get near you ok? I'll be there. You'll never get hurt again…"

"P-promise?" I held out my pinky.

"I promise." He smirked and our pinkies connected.

"You'll never get hurt be him EVER again…"

I fell back asleep on the bed again with Inuyasha besides me. Gosh! (BLUSH!) He climbed onto the bed with me! …Well…not that I don't want him too…but…well…yeah…

The Next Day:

I woke up all warm and feeling all fluffy for some reason. It felt like a happy day. It felt as if everything will be right and good. I turned my head to Inuyasha who was next to me, sleeping and his mouth was slightly opened. I smirked and decided to…frighten him a little…

I got out of the bed and out of his warm…soft…ah…WAIT! Out of his hold! Yeah. Then I went under the hospital bed. It wasn't that bad down there really. It was just white sheets of blankets for the bed in the future. Pretty warm too.

I heard Inuyasha move above the bed and it seems like he was squirming abound. Probably trying to find some warmth that left him. Heehee! Me!

"…Nn...Kagome…."

I froze.

'H-he dreams about me?…' 

"Kagome…" He breathed out again.

Then the bed moved again and it felt as if a bit of the bed came up a bit.

"Kagome!"

I felt like laughing. It was so sweet of him to worry about me but still…I HAD to do this trick on him. It's just been so bored in this hospital.

"Kagome? Where the hell are you?"

"…" I didn't make a sound. I swear you can probably hear a pin drop.

"Kagome?…This isn't funny…Where are you?" He sounded worry. Maybe if I just crawl out a bit and pretend that I fell out of the bed…he MIGHT just fall for it!

So I did that. And yes…he DID fall for that.

"Kagome!" He rushed to my side and I pretended to be hurt by pretending that I just woke up from his gentle touch and held my stomach.

"Kagome…are you ok?…Are you hurt? What happened? Did I push you off? Did I-"

"I just fell…I'm ok Inuyasha."

"Thank Kami! Come on. I'll get you back up."

"I wanna go now…" I whined.

"No Kagome. You just fell and got yourself hurt again. You won't be going out till I say so."

'_Great. Now I know that I should NEVER lie about getting hurt ever again. Cause I might have to rest more…GOSH! It's so damn boring!'_ I thought.

A LONG while later…like 3 hours later…also it was late-ish…:

"Can I go now?" I asked the nurse.

"Yes. Just be careful ok? You did fall from a long way down. Good bye!" The happy nurse sung.

"Bye Miss!"

Outside:

"Thank you!" I shouted to the sky.

"Haha!"

"Hey! What's so funny?" I demanded.

"…Inuyasha! What?"

"N-nothing!…Haha!"

"…Fine…I hate you…" I glared and walked away from him.

Inuyasha's POV:

"…Fine…I hate you…" Kagome had said.

I froze.

'What?…D-does she really hate me?…No…Kagome. Don't go…' 

I watched her walk away.

"Kagome!" I shouted after her. I grabbed her by the arm and swung her to my chest. I held her tightly but also trying to not hurt her in any ways.

"Go away!" She pushed.

"Kagome…"

"What!" She shouted in my face.

"This." I sealed our lips together into a passionate kiss.

Kagome's eyes widened and pushed back even more but I just kept going.

"Don't…"

I didn't stop.

"Inuyasha! Stop it!"

Then I smelt some tears.

I moved back.

"K-Kagome…I-I…"

"You, you…You what!" She readied her hand to slap me but I caught it.

"'Gasp!'"

"Kagome…D-do you really hate me?…" I never made eye contact with her, but I knew her eyes widened when I said that.

"…"

"Did you!" I accidentally shouted more than I was suppose too.

"…" Tears. Falling. Again.

"Kagome…" I held her back to an embrace.

"N-no…" She choked out.

"Huh? No what?"

"No…I don't hate you Inuyasha…I don't hate you…I only love you!" She cried in to my chest.

I smiled and just as I was gonna speak her lips closed into mine.

"Kagome…"

"No Inuyasha. Don't say anything. Just kiss me. Make me feel better." She whined like a little kid.

"As you wish my love."

We kissed a couple of more times till the night took over the day. We walked hand in hand back to the villa a.k.a his house.

"I love you Inuyasha…"

"I love you too…my Kagome."

-

-

-

-

-

…Hey...i think you think that i think i'm being very random with this chapter...well, yes this was just a 'put-it-there-' chapter. I couldn't think of anything else!

_AN: Haii! Finished! Yes! Wait…I don't mean 'officially' finished! No! no! no! Well…unless you do want me to finish there…_

_Ok! Whatever! Please read and review for me! Hehe! So sorry for the long gay boring wait! Please forgive and forget…once again…gomen!_


	26. We meet again

**Serenity-angel92: Hallo! Aloha! Konnichiwa! Haha! Well…that last chapter was like the shittiest chapter I have EVER written! Grrr…seriously…if that WAS a chapter in a book…I'd RIP it out! But then again…thank you for all those kind people who said that it was a good or ok chapter. …It was my first…how embarrassing! Hehe!**

**PS: PLEASE don't push me into writing another chapter so soon (a.k.a…young kagome.) It's ok to TELL me to update…like…PLEASE update soon…but I just don't like pushers…gomen.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…**

**Chapter 27: We meet again…**

"Nnn…" I felt so warm…

"Kagome?" It was Inuyasha's voice…a little…shocked.

"Yeah?…" I was so tired from…hee…you know…

I smiled at the thought…so sweet.

"You're…um…you're ah…"

"I'm um?…" I turned to face him. His pretty little head.

"…Ha…han…" He just couldn't spit it out!

"…Gosh Inuyasha. Just say it will…YOU!" I screamed the end of my sentence by the touch of my hands to my…'ears'.

"Oh my god!" I kept screaming much to my boyfriend's dislikes. Then I stuffed my finger up to my teeth…which weren't teeth any more…fangs.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" I was panicking. Never in my life have I EVER thought THIS day would come!

Inuyasha stayed very quiet. Too quiet.

I turned my head quickly to him and glared. A very long glare.

"Why. Did. This. Happen!" I growled.

"Oh my gosh…"I growled. I said eyes twitching. I was scared. I didn't know that any of this would of happened.

"Calm down." He offered.

"Calm down? Calm Down? Mister! Don't you _dare_ tell me to calm down! I'm in a very shocked moment right now! I don't want to calm down!" I growled.

"…Ok." Simple answer from him. Very odd. He seems to be trying to stop something from happening.

Then it clicked.

I smirked and came closer to him. His eyes widened a bit and moved back.

"Inuyasha…" I purred, pulling him closer to me.

"Ah…Ka-Kagome?…" He blushed and shut his eyes tightly.

"What's wrong with me?…" I said softly to his ears.

"You…um…you are a…um…"

"I'm a what?" I screamed in his puppy ears.

"Ah! Fine! You're a hanyou!-Shit…" He scrambled off the bed.

"I'm a…WHAT?" I also crawled off the bed and climbed on top of him.

"…N-nothing?…"

"Nothing, huh? Then explain these." I said pointing to my newly developed doggy ears.

"Uh…let's see…" He breathed out.

"Yes?" Then I jumped up.

"Haha! This is SO fun!" I can jump REALLY high!

"Huh?…I thought you-"

"Hated this? Seriously Inuyasha! I love this!" I ran really quickly to the mirror in my room next to my wardrobe.

I looked at my new ears and rubbed them. So fluffy! They were black ears. Unlike Inuyasha's. My fangs were sharp like his and I had claws. Still growing. Not the sharpest. My eyes were slightly gold. Just a tint. I loved my new look. A new me- Oh shit! How will I explain this to…Mrs Takahashi? Ah! I'm gonna die…

"Inuyasha?" I said while he was in his little dark corner all scared of me.

"Wh-What?"

"…Come here." I motioned him to come and he came…really slowly.

"Inuyasha!"

"Ah! What? I didn't do it!" He shook his hands.

"'Sniff' 'sniff' You don't love me any more!" I whined and fell to the floor waiting for his warm embrace.

"Kagome?…" He came to embrace me with his famous hugs.

"…You don't love me any more…you hate me!" I whined like a little girl.

"Shhh…no Kagome. I love you. I love forever and always ok?" He kissed me lightly on the forehead and nuzzled my cheek.

"Ok." I smiled.

"Hey…you know, I still have to give my mother her things that she wanted…"

"Hehe! Wanna go shopping?" I said jumping up and down on the bed.

"No…"

"Well! Fine!"

I got changed and came out looking my best. I wore something more…attractive. A baby pink dress that came up only to my knees and a small purse for my money and for shoes, I wore white heels. I left my hair out and added two bobby-pins on the side of my head. No make up of course!

"…I think I'll come…" He was dazzled.

"I'm sure Inuyasha." I nodded and closed the door.

"Hey! Wait up!" He shouted. I smirked and pecked him on the lips.

"Now. Do I have to hide these ears?" I asked looking at his.

"Um…nah. The hat kills your little adorable cute ears. It hurts." He said rubbing them. I couldn't hold it any more! I purred uncontrollably. Now I know how he feels when I rub his ears.

"Like?"

"Yea…a lot…"

* * *

At the mall:

"So! What do we buy?" He asked. I looked at my list and it went on for ever.

"Uhh…milk, spring water, beef soup, vegetables, fruits, candy, chocolate, cereal, bird seeds-…Bird seeds?"

"Yeah! We have a bird. We bought her 2 days again. She's called- Um…don't worry…"

"…What's her name?" I demanded.

"It's no one." He scratched the back of his head.

"Tell me Inuyasha."

"…"

"Inuyasha!"

"She's called…Kikyo."

"…Kikyo? The girl you loved back then? The girl who died in the grasps of Naraku? The girl who you still love now? You named you beloved _bird_ after her? I can't believe you! Ah! I hate you so much right now!" I stormed off with tears on the brim of my eyes. I went outside. I haven't bought anything. I just wanted to get away from him.

'_So. He still loves her, huh? I guess it can't be helped though. But I thought that…I thought that Inuyasha would have forgotten her by now. I thought he loved me. Great! I had it with him. I knew I shouldn't have… He's just using me…just like before…'_ I sighed and took a seat on the parks bench outside the mall.

"Never trust…" I said to no one.

I didn't notice a shadow that was glooming around me at that time. Too busy thinking about revenge…till it was too late.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed on the top of my voice.

* * *

Inuyasha's POV:

'_Shit! I knew I shouldn't have named that stupid bird after her! Now I've made Kagome sad… Wait. I don't wanna lose her.'_ My stupid mind just thought of that.

"Kagome…" I went outside to search for her…and I did…after I heard the deafening scream of hers…

* * *

Normal POV:

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed. It was 'him'. 'He' was taking me… 'He' is haunting me…again…

"Hello Kagome." He hissed in my ear. I saw no one at the park at this moment.

"Go away…" I shook my head from side to side, hoping that he would just go and leave me alone.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha…

"Inuyasha!"

"Inuyasha. How nice of us to meet again… But…I wouldn't come any closer I were you…I could just…"

"Ah!" I felt my throat being cut a little.

"…Slice her throat…" He bent down to my head level and kissed me on the cheek.

"Don't touch her Naraku!" Inuyasha growled.

"I see you've remembered my name, ne?" He smirked and held me to his chest. I squealed a bit but nevertheless, I shivered. And he felt it.

"Cold are we?" He asked. His hands slide down to the valley of my chest.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha hissed, eyes widened. I knew he couldn't do anything. He couldn't even come closer. Or Naraku might just slice my throat again.

"Help me…" I whispered to him. My eyes were full of worry and sadness. Watery from crying. Red from the tears.

"Come with me Kagome. You'll be free. With out that half breed." He spat out the word half breed.

"No. I'm also a half breed. And I love him." I said with bravery.

"Is that so? My little angel turned into a beautiful hanyou. I guess that's why my body felt the _need_ for yours."

"_'gasp!'_ Don't touch me!" I shook over again. My fears of him…they're just horrible!

"Don't touch her you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Fine. But…you have to let me have her."

"No."

"Choose half breed. Let me have her or you can watch her in bed with me. Choose wisely."

My eyes widened with fear for both choices.

"Neither Naraku." He ran towards him with a lot of speed and accuracy. He swiped the knife out of his hands and scratched him slightly on the face.

"I see you've improved Inuyasha." He grinned and wiped the blood off his fugly face.

"Shut up! Give her back!"

He chuckled and shook his head no.

"I want to see something first."

"Like?" Inuyasha was curious.

"Like this…" He put his hand on my back and I felt a dark aura surrounding my. Then I felt as if a knife stabbed into my chest.

I screamed another deafening scream. An invisible black aura went through me like light though glass.

I felt as if I lost control of my body and mind. Like I was pulled away from my very being.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. I saw him coming…so close…

My hand raised uncontrolled. My small growing claws had become long, black and sharp. The claws extended and went though…him…

'_Inuyasha!'_ My lost mind shouted to him. Not that he could hear…

"Nh!" He grunted and fell to the floor. Eyes widened and looked up at me. Then it started to rain. Pour even.

* * *

Inuyasha's POV:

Her eyes were blank. Red and blank. She was being controlled by that freak! I just know it! Kagome's eyes use to be soft and gentle not distant and dark. I could feel the aura…evil aura from her. It was all connected to Naraku…

'_That bastard!'_ I growled but I did nothing.

"Give up Inuyasha? Will you give me to her? Will you give up?" He tested.

"Never."

"Kagome!" Naraku called. Her eyes widened and became a darker red. If it could become any darker. It was almost black.

"Kill him." He smirked.

"…" She didn't move. She was struggling. It was like she was trying to get control over her body again. Her eyes…they keep switching from shiny brown to dark red.

"Kagome…" I breathed.

"Go…---" She choked.

My eyes widened. Did she want to be with 'him'? Did she really mean it when she said that she doesn't love me anymore? Why did she say…go?

"No…" I looked into her eyes. Emotions I've never seen before…but of that day when I took Kikyo with me instead of her…

* * *

Flash back:…

'_Inuyasha? Where are you going?' Kagome said grabbing Inuyasha's arm softly._

'…_Out.' He said simply._

'_Oh…I see…It's her isn't it?' She said innocently._

'…_No.' He lied. But she knew the truth._

'_Do you love her more than me?' She asked like she was losing her life._

'…'

'_Oh…'_

_He walked away. Not feeling guilty at all. He arrived at the cinemas. 'She' was there. _

'_Hey Kikyo!' He greeted._

'_Hello Inuyasha.' She greeted him with a solid voice. He didn't care though. He 'loved' her. Loved her like there was no end. To him, back then Kagome was just a simple, ordinary girl._

'_Ready?'_

'_Hai.'_

_They entered the cinemas where it was dark and quiet._

'_We'll sit here.' Inuyasha insisted._

'_Sure.' Her answers were always simple and boring. He still loved her with all his heart._

_At the end of the movies, they came out laughing. Kikyo only laughed silently. Then hell came down._

_Kagome stood there. Crying. Emotion filled her use to be happy eyes._

_Yet still. Inuyasha didn't feel guilty._

'_Inuyasha…why?' She choked out._

'_Why? It's because she knows me better. It's because I love her. It's because she cares.' Inuyasha snared. _

'_You never even tried loving me?' She asked choking on her own words._

'_No.' He's turning like 'her'._

'_Fine.' Kagome turned to walk away. Crying out in the rain. Her hair was wet, but still it shone like the stars. There was a tint of guilt in Inuyasha's heart. But still…his fake love for Kikyo took over._

_Suddenly a dark aura came pass. It came andwent the same speed. Quick and sharp. It came again._

_It sliced her._

_Kikyo was cut on her right arm._

'_Kikyo!' Inuyasha shouted._

'_Naraku…' She whispered. Inuyasha didn't take notice though._

'_We meet again…Kikyo.' The dark aura stopped dead straight in front of her. He took out his blade. Sharp and bloody already. _

'_Kikyo!- - -' Inuyasha yelled. Trying to grab on to the mysterious man before he had the chance to kill her…_

'_Stab…' Blood spurted out of her chest. Though her heart. That's where her life ends._

'_Kikyo!' Was the last thing she heard. Then…blank._

'_You bastard!' Inuyasha tried attacking him…but he got away. Away to some place he never thought he would go…_

_Kagome's…home…_

'_Ahhh!' She ear piercing scream vibrated though her house and though her street. Just as Inuyasha opened the door._

'_Kagome…' His eyes widened at the site he saw._

_Blood._

_It was like it was happening all over again._

_Blood._

_Red and thick._

_The odor it produces._

_The colour of death._

_He found Kagome in her room. The right side of her stomach was cut open. Blood flowed freely out of her wound and onto the floor._

_His eyes widened. This was the most unluckiest day of his life._

_The day where people died because of him._

_The day when everyone just broke of the connection off him._

_The day where he realizes that he might still have a chance with Kagome, since Kikyo died._

_The day was 13/9/05._

_The day of death._

_He quickly sent his last chance of living to the hospital._

_There, her mother and father glared at him. _

_They told him to never see Kagome again._

_He has lost all chances of living a peaceful, happy life._

'_Get out of my sight Takahashi!' Her mother growled. She even slapped him hard on the right cheek._

_It burned._

_It hurt._

_And it was the colour red._

_Kagome recovered. She learnt to forget about the past and move on. But Inuyasha…he NEVER dared to forget. It was too painful. His past and present was painful. The thought of being without her love…was painful. _

_He realized that he never should of chosen Kikyo over Kagome. Kagome was always caring. She was always loving towards him. She rejected anyone that made him unhappy. Every guy that she could have been with at that time. She rejected them all…for him._

_And still…all he wanted was Kikyo. A jealous slut who never thought of any one else's feelings except herself._

_Kagome never saw Naraku's face. Never before has she ever seen from him again…till that other day…in the future…_

_Her dark past resurfaced. Her sadness flowed back up. Her pain from everything just flew back to her…the day Inuyasha appeared again._

End of Flash back:…

* * *

"Kagome…No. I will fight for you…For everything you've ever done to love me back then. I shall revenge you on your past pains and hurts. _My_ Kagome." Inuyasha stood up and slashed Naraku hard across the face. His blood red eyes widened and fell to the ground.

Kagome was beginning to gain control over her body and mind once again from the distraction.

"Kagome! Jump at him!" Inuyasha called.

Kagome's head snapped to his voice and did what he told her. She jumped at Naraku.

"Hurt him!" Both Kagome and Inuyasha fought till their blood ran dry. They fought together. Together like they should be. Both past and present…they should of never been apart. They were soul mates.

One last kick sent Naraku hitting his back on the metal pole. He was bleeding all over. Legs, arms, head, body. He was covered in his own blood.

"I'm so sorry Kagome…" Inuyasha said.

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry that I never listened to you. I'm sorry that you ever got hurt because of me. I'm sorry for my jealously and greed. I'm just…I'm just so sorry!" He hugged her and kissed her then pulled back glaring at Naraku.

"Shall we?" Kagome asked.

"We shall." They both slashed Naraku's lifeless form. It cut him oh so deeply. His heart. It ripped out and they slashed it thoroughly. Then…his whole body…vanished.

Naraku was gone.

His evil was gone.

His very existence was gone.

…With this…they would be able to live peacefully together. No pain. No fights. (A;N Hehe! Maybe a little!) No anger. Just…sweet loving times of their life.

"Is he gone Inuyasha?" Kagome said looking into his eyes.

"I'm sure. He's gone. For good." They kissed as the sun came back out.

Ever lasting love will always made life more happy. It was happiness for then to be together…together forever.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

…

AN: Hey! Was that good? It was most definitely my longest most best chapter I've ever written! I'm so happy! So…did ya like the past? Not that I like Kikyo and Inuyasha together. They just…don't click.

Well…I'm gonna end it SOON. Not now. I might have like two chapters more or something…

Yer…well ok!

Please read and review! (I hope I'll get lots of reviews! 'Begging!')

Sayonara!

L

O

V

E

Y

O

U

A

L

L

!  
!


	27. Last enemy down! Happy! Like before!

Serenity-angel92: Hey peoples! Sorry for the delay…I really couldn't think of anything to write…isn't that sad? Well no one cares 'bout that! So…on with the chapter! PS it's that holidays!

PPS I think I cant think of anything else to write…so if this chapter sound stupid to me…I'll gonna end it. Sorry to everyone…but I really need to update my other ones…

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…

PS: I have NO idea what this chapter is for…I've been think about this chapter for a good 5 weeks…sorry for not updating again…--" SORRY!

* * *

**Chapter 28: Last enemy down**

**Subheading: Happy! Like before!**

"So…what happened!" Sango squealed. We were all talking about how Inuyasha killed the bitched bastard, and how I got controlled …etc..

"Then-" Cut off…

"Then what?" Miroku shook. He grabbed onto Sango because he was…'scared'.

"Then…Naraku got kick _hard_ on the back to a metal pole. He was like…bleeding to his final death!" I nodded my head and made some sounds to freak out Miroku.

"AHHH!" Miroku screamed, squealed and ran away.

"…What an it…" (A/N: Hey! That's my word!) I shook my head and continued.

"Then…Inuyasha can to my rescue…like always," I looked up to him to find him blushing and kissed him.

", He …well…we, jumped and kicked his gay sorry ass goodbye! That was like the end of Naraku! Happy! Happy! Happy!" I smiled and leaned back on Inuyasha.

"Yep. He was history." Inuyasha said cupping my cheek.

"…" Sango stared.

"What? Have I got something on my face?" I touched my face.

"That was so cool!" She squealed once again.

"Yay! Happy story!" Miroku came back jumping up and down and plopped in front of Sango.

"Hey!" Sango growled.

"Hey to you too sweet heart." Miroku kissed her gently.

"Nh…" Sango blushed beet red.

"Ohhhh…Sango is blushing! Isn't that swee- Ah!" Damn her! She whacked me!

"Sango…" My eyes twitched as she looked now scared. I pounced on her and sat on her legs so that she couldn't move no more.

"Hey!"

"Hehe! Hey to you too sweet heart." I grinned.

"Grrr…." She pretended to growl.

"I can do better!"

"Of course you can my lovely koishii…you my little hanyou…" Inuyasha said pulling up to his lap.

"Love you too Yashie."

After telling the story and…stuff, it was about 11:00 at night.

"Bed time people…" I yawned.

"Yeah…." Sango and Miroku went to their rooms…which had a door VERY close together…

Inuyasha and I went upstairs and changed into our PJ's. Even though we were together…I didn't really like changing in front of him. It's kinda embarrassing…and plus…he gets TOO fired up…and he can get really rough…

"Ready?"

"Yeah!" I replied. He came out of the bathroom in his PJ's and bounced onto the bed with me.

"You know…I still don't get WHY I can't see you changing…" He whined like a 7 year old.

"I-I just don't want you to see me half naked again…" I blushed.

"…Hahaha! But you're beautiful Kagome…Come to think of it…I'd make love with you any day…" He smirked.

I smacked him playfully on the arm to show that I was FULLY embarrassed.

"Can we?"

"NO!" I plopped down onto he bed and turned off the bed lights and went to sleep…

* * *

Next morning:

"Nh…Inuyasha?" I called out in my sleep.

"…Yea?" He answered back. Slide an arm around my waist and huddled my closer.

"Love you…"

My eyes fluttered open and snuggled even closer to his chest.

"Koishii…" I was awake now. I sat up and yawned .

"Wake up Yashie!" I said rubbing his adorable ears.

"10…more…minutes…please…"

"NO! GET UP NOW!" I screamed.

"AH! Ok! Ok!" He jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom like I was a bomb that was about to explode.

"…Weirdo." I walked out and went to another bathroom and brushed my teeth, washed my face and all that stuff.

It was only 5 in the morning…but…I felt like waking up. Some thing was bugging g me…something important.

…

…

…

It's not clicking…

…

…

"Shit." My eye twitched realizing it was…a college 'school' day!

"AHHHH! Inuyasha!" I screamed.

"Ah! What? Kagome!" He ran in to the bathroom and pulled me into a tight embrace and calmed me down…then I started to giggle.

"…", He looked at me weirdly to make sure if it REALLY was me, "What?"

"…Guess what!" I said half cheery.

"…What?"

"It a…day." Giving him a hint.

"…Day?…day….day…Shit."

"Got it?" I said clapping my hands and jumping up and down.

"…College…arrive…soon…one hour…drive…limo…NOW!" We both got ready really quickly and ran to the door. Inuyasha phoned the 'polite' limo driver to pick us all up. There was no time for two.

We woke up both Sango and…co. He was SNORING like a fat pig!

* * *

Arriving at College:

We then got sent to our college…10 minutes late…on our first day …

It was detention for four.

Boring classes…same old boring teachers and…something weird happened during lunch…

RINGGG!

The bell for lunch has gone already. It was great having to meet old friends and…Eichi…not really……He possessed an…aura?

I began to feel really tired and the sudden urge to sleep.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha soothing voice made it even more easier.

"Kagome. What's wrong?" He asked.

"Oh nothing…I just wanna sleep…"

"Ok, it must have been you waking up so early…"

'That might be it…waking up too early…but…but I always do…' 

Things felt even stranger when I thought I was hearing things…

"Inuyasha…the bell rang, let's go." I pulled him up.

"No it didn't. There's still…half and hour." He looked at me strangely once again.

"What?"

"Are you alright?"

"I don't know…but I heard the bell go!"

"Koishii…the bell never went…" He then picked me up bridal style and walked towards the nurses office.

"I'm ok Inuyasha! Now let me go!" I demanded.

"No." Hey…that wasn't Inuyasha's voice…

"Inuyasha?…" I felt scared again…it felt like…HIM again… Dark creepy feelings all over my skin.

"…" Nothing came from him.

"Put me down Inuyasha!" I yelled.

'Is this an…illusion? A dream maybe? This isn't the Inuyasha I love and know…It feels like…Naraku… I can't see his face in this…smoke?'

"Who are you and what have you done to my Inuyasha!" Felt like crying without him…I feel weak.

"…What are you talking about Kagome?" I recognize that voice now…this is Inuyasha…right?

"Inuyasha?" I asked afraid.

"Shut up you little bitch. Stop saying my name. It annoys me. So if you DON'T shut your little mouth up…I'll make sure your little head gets cut off." I saw this…'Inuyasha' grin.

"Let me go!" His body was cold and strong. I looked up to his face again. His eyes were blood red. He looked like his demon side…but totally uncontrolled.

"Shut up." Was all that he answered.

"Why…" I whispered.

"Why what."

"Why are you doing this…" As I felt like I was getting weak again…I thought of what Inuyasha had told me when we were…together…before…Kikyo…

* * *

_Flash Back:_

"_Don't be afraid Kagome. Be strong." He said with a gentle smile._

"…_But I can't help it!" I cried and cried in his arms all night because my friend died in a car crash with her mother._

"_Kagome. Be strong. For me…ok?" He held me gently…spoke gentle…_

"…_How?"_

"_Face your fears. If some one was bulling you, you have to 'try' and fight back. Even if I don't want you to get hurt. You have to try, or you'll never succeed. Ok?"_

"…_Ok." I said timidly in his chest._

"_That's my good girl…"_

_End of Flash Back.

* * *

_

'I have to be strong…for him…' 

"Let me go and give him back!" I shouted. I felt him got a little weaker from the surprise talk.

"…Don't talk back unless you know what you're in for." Regaining from the shock.

"Never…"

Realizing I was also a miko…I started to glow a bright purple-ish pink.

He hissed and dropped me. The smoke became black and I couldn't see anything…

He had attacked from behind.

I couldn't see him…be he could see me.

"Wrong move miko."

"Think for yourself you freak!" I felt my hanyou/ demon side pulse and my ears and eyes and hair length changed.

"Hanyou, ne?" He said frowning, then turning back to a smirk.

"Yea freako! So get ready to kick butt!" I couldn't see him very well, but with these eyes, I could see his shadow at least. The scent of him I could also smell and I could hear his very steps running towards me.

"Got'cha!"

"Think not." I turned around and whacked him head on and kicked him…there.

He hissed and fell to the mist.

"I know Inuyasha's weakness you dumb fuck!" I had the need to swear at him for taking my baby boy!

"You little bitch!" He recovered and ran to me and…held me?

"…"

"Did I hurt you?"

This was Inuyasha's normal voice.

"…Inuyasha?" Thinking it was him, I accidentally relaxed.

"…No…Bad move again bitch." He kicked me in the stomach with his knee sending me over an invisible railing. The fall was endless. It was dark. Darker than before. Even with these demon senses, I couldn't see, smell or hear the nearest noise.

Suddenly, there was light. Two lights…like a car.

The horns were beeping loudly but I couldn't move.

'This has to be an illusion…' 

I kept on wishing it wasn't real…but nothing came true…

The car crash…like my… first best friend…how she died…was like this.

CRASHHH!

I didn't die…well…not yet I haven't. People were crowding and redness was seen again. This blood looked familiar.

And just before the crash…I felt as if I was being thrown to the side, the person who tried to push me took the crash for me. But I was still hurt.

…

…

…

The person was…

"INUYASHA!"

I crawled to him and laid on my side as more and more people crowed over.

"Wake up Inuyasha… Please…just wake up…"

He didn't move. His eyes were shut and breathing was out. He had no life in him…only a single tear that fell from his right eye.

"Inuyasha…I'm so sorry…"

…

…

…

The scene changed again…this time it was a scene of betrayal…

'Slap!' The slap…painful. He slapped me and kicked me and punched me…even CUT me!

"Please stop!" Even from the accident and the fall and the fighting…all my wounds were still there.

"Can't…won't." He stabbed me in the stomach, the shoulders, the arms and legs, even my chest.

"Please…Inuyasha…"

"Kikyo said, I do."

"…K-Kikyo?…"

"Yea wench. Got a problem?" He looked up and I saw his normal golden eyes looking at me.

"…Why her again? She's dead Inuyasha! Why can't you understand!" I shouted and started to slap him on the cheek.

"Because I love her."

"…No…no…" I shook my head and ran…

I kept on running…just to get away form him…he IS my disaster of my life! Before him it was perfect! Before him it was peace! And now…everything is a compete mess.

But then again…he bought pleasure…he bought happiness. He was my world…

"Inuyasha…" I stopped running and fell to the floor. Crying my eyes out…all for him!

"I-I love you…"

I realized nothing can change…not pass not present…only future.

* * *

Everything started to fade. I opened my eyes and saw Inuyasha's worried face looking down at me, then shut them again. 

"Kagome!" He hugged me with such love any girl would like to feel.

"Oh my gosh Kagome! Are you alright?" Sango voice came in.

I was weak. Well, feeling very weak.

"Kagome…are you ok?" Soothing my back.

'_What the hell is he saying…Aren't I bleeding…like to death…'_ My head hurt. I could feel the pain. It felt so real…painful and real.

"What happened?" Miroku said running towards me and the others.

"We don't know…she just…fainted and started screaming for a few minutes.

'Minutes? It felt like days of pain…' 

"Inuyasha…" I moaned.

"…What's wrong?" He said gently.

"I don't know…I was being slapped…and kicked…and ..and it was painfully Inuyasha…"

"Who did it! I'll kill them!- Wait…how? You were here…always." He said. He was worrying…Maybe I should just forget what happened and live a 'normal' life again…

"…You did…" Shit! That slipped!

"I'll-What?" Shocked covered.

"Don't' worry…"

'I love him way to much for him to blame himself for something he didn't do…' 

"Tell me Kagome! This is serious."

"No…" I shook my head weakly.

"Kagome…I worry about you…so tell me…please."

'He doesn't usually beg me to tell him something…he's serious…' 

"You did the things…I said you did…you did it for…'her'…"

"…'Her'?"

"Inuyasha! You know who that bitch is! You did what she said! You slapped me! Kicked me! And CUT me with a knife freaken hell! What's wrong with you! I thought you loved me!"

"I do…I didn't do that…"

"Yes you did!"

"I didn't…"

"…" I've cried enough…but I cant stop…

"Kagome?…"

"Kagome." That's Eichi's voice…

"Eichi?"

"What's wrong?…Did Inuyasha _hurt_ you?"

"…No…"

"But you were saying that he _did_. That he did things his _ex_-girlfriend told him to do…You were pushed off the raili-…But he _did_ do those things Kagome…come with me…I'll give you a better life." Eichi smirked.

"What railing? Kagome never said anything about that…" Inuyasha eyes Eichi.

"…It-it doesn't matter!…YOU Inuyasha Takahashi did those things to her." He stumbled…

'Eichi…I 'did' fall off a railing…but how on earth does he know?-Wait…it was an illusion…my mind…HE entered! Eichi entered MY frigging mind and played himself as Inuyasha…It was Eichi…but Naraku's aura…'

"Eichi…" I said looking over to him.

"What?"

"You don't suppose that…you have a…black aura around you…do you?" I asked smartly.

"N-no!"

"Wrong move…bitch." I repeated his words.

"W-what?" He sneered at me.

"You heard me Eichi… Show me your hands for a moment please."

He stupidly...did what I said.

"Thanks. Now…as you can SEE Eichi, you're burnt…hm…from what though?" I smirked widely, knowing it was 'him' who did this and bought pain to me.

"It-it was from the science experiment today!"

"…We had NO science today Eichi…are you lying to me?"

"…No…No I'm not!" You could see the lie in his eyes.

"Really?…Well…as a _miko_ I think those burns were from…me?" Everyone's eyes widened but his.

"What? Kagome wouldn't do anything like that!" Miroku and Sango shouted.

"True…I wouldn't…but it was _protection_…from getting _hurt_, Eichi was the one who made me think that MY Inuyasha would do those things to me! But you're wrong! I love him! And nothing can change that!" I shouted in his face.

"Yeah 'Eichi', our love is stronger than your ASS by heaps!" Inuyasha spat his name out hard.

"…Argh! I'll make sure to report this to the head mistress! And- mff, mff, mff!" We stuffed his jacket in his mouth to stop his ANNOYING chatter…--'

"What should we do with him? He was probably with Naraku…like…I felt his aura when I was in that…illusion…"

"Hey! Don't' do that!" Eichi said as Inuyasha dragged him along the ground making his…'clean' cloths dirty.

"I know!" Inuyasha said loudly.

""""What?"""" Sango, Miroku, Eichi and I shouted excitedly.

"We should…_kill_ him…" He glared evilly at him and we scared him…he peed in his dark navy pants.

"HAHAHAHA!" We were laughing like shit!

"Eichi! You're such a klutz!" I said in between laughs and giggles.

"Shut up!" He murmured.

"We'll take him to the police first…haha! Then we will 'visit'." Sango said.

* * *

We DID take him to the police. There was a miko who knew that we were all telling the truth about Eichi. He DID get in to jail for 10 years for trying to kill me and the miko sucked his powers D.R.Y. 

"Now we can live happily together Kagome." Inuyasha smiled and kissed me gentle as ever. Always also.

* * *

Inuyasha and I got married! We are still wondering how many babies- hanyous we…well I might have. Inuyasha wants at least two- three…I think it's way to painful! Our wedding was perfect! (I cant be bothered to write about it…sorry people…--") 

Sango and Miroku got together! They got married two weeks later! Miroku was beet red when he asked her hand in marriage to her father. Their marriage was perfect also! Miroku wants 12 babies…What an idiot! Sango only wants two, a girl and a boy.

We ALL lived happily together…till the end of time.

**_THE END_**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

AN: Ok! Yes! It's the end! I'm sorry to those people who have waited…and waited…and waited for me to update! I'm just SO sorry! .

And yes…I MEAN it this time! It IS the end of the story…sadly…for you guys…hehe…but I guess I've lost the inspiration on writing this…gomen…

BUT! I also have to update my 'other' stories! What! It's true! Many actually…but I only wanna update three…I've got stories UNTYPED yet…so I'll type it out…and hopefully you'll read it!

Well! I'm going now! I hope to see your reviews again!

PS: PLEASE read and review! Bia!


End file.
